


Lincoln, el profesional

by SylarDiaz



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Léon | The Professional (1994), The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Corruption, Crime Fiction, Crossover, Gen, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylarDiaz/pseuds/SylarDiaz
Summary: Una niña que no se lleva bien con sus familiares lejanos. Un día un grupo de agentes antidroga corruptos los mata a sangre fría, obligando a la pequeña a refugiarse en la casa de su misterioso y solitario vecino; quien resulta ser un sicario con una cuestionable moral. Ambos llegan a un acuerdo: ella no los meterá en más problemas y él se encargará de buscarle una mejor vida.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Lucy Loud, Lincoln Loud/Ronnie Anne Santiago, Lori Loud/Bobby Santiago
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Encuentro Fortuito

Aún podía saborear la amarga sensación en su boca, en medio de ese inmundo pasillo lleno de puertas indiferentes y un terco pensamiento altruista. Ese atisbo de su moral ya pérdida lo obligó a abrir las puertas de su departamento a una completa extraña, siempre la consideró una, a pesar de esas pequeñas pláticas afuera de su pequeña habitación en las que uno que otro secreto salía a la luz, nada de importancia, nada que pudiese ligarlo a su trabajo.

Un acuerdo no hablado; eran meros conocidos, los cuales por razones misteriosas vivían en departamentos contiguos y que durante los dos meses que llevaban siendo vecinos sólo se veían cada mañana por mera casualidad.

Y nada cambiaría.

Se hacía llamar Lily, pero a Lincoln se le antojaba a nombre inventando por el hecho de ser muy simple, de diez u once años, era la hija menor de sus ruidosos vecinos; una niña alegre y ciega ante los problemas de drogas que afrontaba su propia familia. No era sorpresa que sus pensamientos inocentes y alegres la obligaran a deambular sola por el edificio a buscarse formas variadas para entretenerse, ni que apareciera uno que otro día con un ojo morado y un diente flojo tras la última recaída de su madre. Para Lily aquello se debía a simple ira ebria, pero la verdad es que para esa señora ella era un recordatorio constante de sus fracasos amorosos.

El día que llegaron los cobradores hubo un pequeño tiroteo en el departamento de esa niña. No les hizo mucha gracia descubrir que su polvo había sido rebajado. Fue por pura suerte que la pequeña estuviera afuera haciendo las compras, mientras los matones acribillaban a su familia, Lincoln creyó que la nena saldría bien librada del asunto, regresaría cuando todo hubiera terminado y entonces los de Servicios de Protección Infantil la cuidarían y se encargarían de conseguirle una buena familia, al menos una funcional.

Pero el mundo es cruel y justo cuando el último de los matones salía del departamento, la pequeña Lily regresó cantando y cargando una bolsa de mercado.

Lincoln pudo haberla dejado a su suerte, no era su problema y no tenía por qué serlo, apenas era una conocida cuyo destino le era indiferente.

A pesar de ello intervino; con calma y seguridad apuntó el cañón al desconocido que la había visto y tomó su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una certera descarga centelleante desde un extremo del pasillo, tomar una vida sólo le tomo un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El tiempo empleado en preparar el desayuno por la mañana tuvo más impacto para él que tomar la vida de esa persona.

-Lo mataste... Lincoln lo mataste.

Lily, quien estaba muy asustada y acurrucada contra la pared dentro del departamento de Lincoln, esperaba sentirse enferma por ver a su familia muerta y por presenciar a su apuesto vecino cometer un crimen tan grave, esperaba que él sintiera culpa por el crimen y de un momento a otro marcara a la policía para entregarse, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

La niña se sintió contagiada por la tranquilidad de su vecino y una ola de curiosidad la recorrió ¿Qué historia verían los policías en la escena? ¿Trabajarían igual que en las películas? Quizás uno que otro policía menos experimentado pensaría que todo eso fue una pequeña reunión entre un Cartel que salió mal. No sería tan extraño por esa zona y seguro pasaría desapercibido como todos los casos anteriores. Nadie salvo ellos dos sabrían la verdad; nadie relacionaría a una niña pequeña y al nuevo y tranquilo vecino de al lado, con el crimen.

Lincoln, con algo de resentimiento por haber arruinado sus planes de todo el mes siguiente, volteó a ver el rostro absorto y cansado de Lily, era una niña preciosa, cabello rubio brillante y claro recogido en una pequeña coleta, una nariz redonda y pequeña y unos hermosos ojos azules descansaban sobre sus regordetes cachetes, era extraño, su carita le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién.

Su resentimiento, si es que le quedaba algo de eso, se desvaneció al pensar en el destino que le esperaba a la pequeña de no haber estado él en el lugar y momento correctos, bastaba con que hubiera salido por uno de sus 'trabajos' para haberla perdido para siempre. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Lincoln, igualmente en la de Lily: la muerte del sujeto y de su propia familia no parecían tener peso en los hombros de Lincoln, y vaya que se veía muy bien con ese aire misterioso y serio; pero lo que la aterraba era su falta de remordimiento. "¿Qué tan bajo ha caído, para que esto no le importe?"

Recordó la tarde que Lincoln se mudó al departamento, sólo llevaba dos maletas y una pequeña planta, en ese momento pensó que el resto de las pertenencias llegarían después, una rápida mirada por el recibidor le confirmó que nunca tuvo otras pertenencias pues la sala estaba vacía, salvo los escasos muebles que el casero distribuyó por todo el lugar para poder anunciarlo como "amueblado"; no le fue muy difícil imaginar que las otras habitaciones estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones.

-Lily, lamento lo de tu familia... –Lincoln no pudo terminar pues la niña entre lágrimas lo interrumpió.

-No, no eran mi familia, sólo esa mujer lo era... ¡esa maldita cerda!

-oh... oye no insultes a los cerdos. Generalmente son más agradables que la gente.

-Aun así huelen a mierda.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –Estalló Lincoln-, de hecho, justo ahora tengo uno en mi cocina.

-No, no puedes tener un maldito cerdo en la cocina.

-No te muevas, iré por él –Con destreza casi militar se levantó de un salto y fue rápido hacía la cocina.

-¿Porky? ¿Dónde estás? –Lily oía cajones abrirse y cerrarse y otros sonidos varios que indicaba que Lincoln realmente estaba buscando algo "seguro que se trata de un juego estúpido" pensó la niña.

-Ah, ¡Ahí estas travieso!

De repente por el marco de la puerta se asomó un títere de puerco, Lily se imaginó a su vecino: un tipo poco más alto que el metro con noventa... con un cuerpo magnifico, hombros enormes, torso macizo, piernas y brazos largos y fuertes; jugando inocentemente con un cerdo de felpa, la imagen le arrancó una buena carcajada que pudo disimular al ver que el tipo regresaba de la cocina con dos vasos de jugo de naranja y su títere. Al poder verlo de cerca descubrió que se trataba de un viejo guante para cocina.

–Hola Lily –dijo Lincoln imitando la voz de un cerdo que salía en la tele, de repente sentía que debía mejorar el ánimo de la pequeña y no desistiría hasta lograrlo-, ¿cómo estas hoy?

–Pues... he estado mejor, supongo -Apenado, soltó al instante su guante.

–Ahora si la fregué -soltó en un susurro.

La niña no le prestó atención al comentario, por su mente rondaba una vieja duda.

–Lincoln, ¿de verdad es ese tu nombre?

–Ya sé que realmente es un apellido, pero si, es mi nombre, me lo pusieron mis padres antes de abandonarme en un orfanato.

–Es un nombre hermoso.

La mirada intensa que de pronto le dirigía la niña lo puso nervioso, esa cara de interés era una constante en su vida, no importa que tan discreto fuera en los lugares en los que se mudaba, siempre llamaba la atención de una forma u otra, incluso había llegado al extremo de dejar pasar algunos días sin bañarse, algo que siempre le desagradó; para alejar a la gente. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que termino por ahogarse con su jugo.

La niña soltó una risita tímida, después de todo si logró distraer a la pequeña; el pensamiento lo hizo sentir satisfecho, ahora sólo quedaba un asunto por resolver.

–Niña, ¿Tienes un lugar al que ir? ¿Algún pariente que ande por ahí?

–Sí, algunas de mis hermanas viven en Michigan.

El rostro de Lincoln se iluminó con una sonrisa, quizá sólo necesitaría entregar a la niña a los policías cuando ellos llegaran a realizar el peritaje, ellos se la llevarían y en cuestión de horas estaría reunida con su familia; esa noticia necesitaba festejarse con un vaso de jugo bien frío. Sin pensar se dirigió a la cocina.

Claro que aún tendría que inventar una mentira del por qué tenía un arma cargada para que Lily no se asustara, además de tener que ensayar juntos una historia acerca de cómo la pequeña se había salvado milagrosamente sin ser necesaria la intervención armada de Lincoln, pero esos eran detalles menores, pudo haber sido mucho peor, estaba la posibilidad de que la niña no tuviera a nadie que la quisiera y terminara quedándose bajo su cuidado ¿entonces qué, tendría que enseñarle a la pequeña los gajes se su 'oficio' a cambio de su silencio o que le enseñara a hacer algo tan básico como leer? Ni en las malas películas se atrevían a tanto.

Aprovechando el pequeño momento de paz, Lincoln había tomado un pequeño descanso en la cocina, tener a alguien en su departamento siempre lo ponía nervioso, no podía imaginarse a él mismo compartiendo una casa con más personas. De un trago apuró su vaso de jugo, como siempre el dulce sabor lo relajó. Sabía a inocencia. Al terminar el segundo vaso tomó el cartón y sin pena bebió directamente de él justo como lo hacía tras conseguir este trabajo por primera vez

-Oh ¡CARAJO!

El tetra pak estuvo a punto de caérsele a causa del grito proveniente de la sala. Se giró con miedo pues su plan recién ideado se caía a pedazos.

–Por favor, no toques eso -Con un manotazo cerró la maleta que contenía otras 3 armas de diferentes calibres, en las narices de Lily. La pequeña no se fijó en la expresión seria de Lincoln pues sujetaba entre sus manos un revolver niquelado de seis disparos.

–Verás pequeña, me apasiona mucho el tiro deportivo y...

La joven mente de Lily fue rápida al atar los cabos, la casa lista para mudarse lejos, el casi anonimato entre los vecinos, sin mencionar esa mirada fría y segura con la que la salvó, sin duda era un tema que sería mejor tocar con mucha delicadeza.

–¡ERES UN SICARIO! -gritó la pequeña señalándolo con el dedo índice-. ¡Oh por dios, que genial!

Ciertamente la reacción se la imaginó diferente "¿Qué te enseñaron en la escuela?" pensó Lincoln.

–Nena escucha, por nada en el mundo puedes decírselo a nadie y prefiero que me digan "limpiador" ¿de acuerdo?

–Y dime ¿Ya haz "limpiado a alguien? ¿"Limpiarías" a cualquiera?

–Pues sí, ya tengo practica en mi trabajo y no, no me meto con niños ni con mujeres.

–¿Cuánto cobras para hacer tu trabajo?

–Generalmente son seis mil por cabeza, pero hay excepciones, algunos valen mucho más... escucha, hablar así de mi trabajo me incomoda -con cuidado de no asustarla se sentó del otro lado de la pequeña mesa y tomó las manos de la niña entre las suyas-. Además tenemos otros temas más importantes que discutir en este momento.

-o-

Habían ensayado la historia varias veces, esperando que la policía tocara a su puerta en cualquier momento, por recomendación de Lincoln salieron un par de veces junto con otros vecinos a ver la escena del crimen para no verse sospechosos, en una de esas incursiones la pequeña fue capaz de colarse dentro de su antigua casa y sacar una pequeña maleta llena de ropa y un conejo de peluche, Lily le explicó que era para la buena suerte.

Cuando el cielo empezó a oscurecer se hizo claro que nadie se presentaría ese día "Quizá están muy ocupados como para enviar a alguien a investigar" pensó Lincoln, cuya ansiedad empezaba a dominarlo ¿y si los detectives no se creían la historia que habían preparado? Su situación sería crítica si basados en el caso de la niña, decidieran indagar un poco más en sus antecedentes y descubrieran que él... no, lo mejor era zanjar todos sus problemas de golpe. Su mente paranoica sólo vio una salida.

–Bueno pequeña, parece que nadie vendrá hoy ¿Por qué no duermes en mi cama por esta noche?

Emocionada por pensar que ambos compartirían cama se dirigió corriendo al dormitorio, donde se puso su pijama y se recostó con la cara encendida. El cansancio no tardo en vencerla.

En la otra habitación Lincoln se había quedado quieto como sólo él sabía, con todo su cuerpo tensado mientras fingía descansar en una silla, cuando creyó que la niña por fin se había dormido, tomó con su guante de cocina uno de sus revólveres, por coincidencia era el mismo que había tomado Lily, revisó y vació el tambor, sólo necesitaría un tiro.

Sabía que no había silenciador que fuera compatible con un revolver, por lo que no se molestó, tan pronto como alguno de los vecinos descubriera el cadáver él estaría en otro Estado, el departamento lo pagaba en efectivo y dio un nombre falso al registrarse, nada lo ataba, ya había hecho esta acción muchas veces antes, no podía arrepentirse ahora.

–Gracias por salvarme Linc, sé que le caerás bien a mis hermanas -la niña habló medio dormida, sin abrir los ojos-. Te prometo no decirle nada de tu trabajo a nadie.

Al no tener respuesta abrió los ojos por un instante, Lincoln alcanzó a esconder detrás de su espalda el arma, Lily sólo vio a su salvador acomodando en su cuello, justo al lado del conejo de felpa, su guante con forma de cerdo, olía a canela y manzana. Arrullada por el agradable olor volvió a dormirse.

Sintiéndose horrible Lincoln le dio un beso en la frente. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mentir un poco y la niña estaría a salvo. En el peor de los casos donde descubrieran quien era él, quizá le dieran una condena reducida, acompañada por el agradecimiento de su familia y tendría la consciencia y manos limpias... parcialmente.

–Descansa linda -susurró al volver a su silla a tratar de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily despertó abrazando su conejo y un guante de cocina, el sonido de agua cayendo le dejó claro que Lincoln se estaba bañando. Lanzó una rápida mirada por la alcoba para comprobar que nadie la veía. Se puso de pie y con cuidado buscó en el pequeño closet, tomó una de las dos camisas que había ahí colgadas y discretamente hundió su nariz en el cuello de la misma, un gesto ridículo que rogaba por no ser descubierto. "Tal vez pueda vivir así con él... juntos... como una pareja" dejó la prenda en la cama mientras repetía ese pensamiento como un mantra.

Mientras tejía otra fantasía no tan inocente, fue hacía la cocina y hurgó en la alacena, no tenía experiencia cocinando y en el departamento sólo había una estufa eléctrica pero se propuso hacer algo decente para él, al menos algo de café. "A los adultos les gusta el café que preparan sus esposas".

Sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerse de sus ensoñaciones abrió el minúsculo refrigerador, una mirada bastó para saber todo lo que ahí había: algunos huevos, una lata de frijoles a medio comer, dos litros de jugo de naranja y un solitario sándwich. La boca se le hizo agua, sin preguntar le dio una mordida.

-¡QUE ASCO! –El grito resonó por todo el lugar-. ¿¡Esto es mantequilla de maní y... chucrut!?

Se alejó del refrigerador hacía el fregadero donde escupió el bocado, buscando aire fresco abrió una ventana.

–Sólo le di una mordida... es... ¡ES ASQUEROSO!

Lincoln apareció por la puerta solo vistiendo pantalones, el gritó lo apresuró a salir del baño, en la mano llevaba la camisa que Lily había tomado. La niña se quedó embobada al ver por primera vez esos abdominales con los que había soñado hace tanto: ni un solo gramo de grasa, los músculos estaban en el límite exacto de lo deseable. Al sentir la mirada de la pequeña, Lincoln se apresuró a cubrirse el torso.

–¡Oye! Sé que no es un platillo común, pero me gusta, en realidad me gusta.

–¡Es lo más repugnante que he probado! -rio Lily, fallando miserablemente en disimular sus mejillas rojas.

Lincoln fingió estar ofendido, se acabó el emparedado de 3 mordidas y con la boca llena dijo –Y yo que te iba a ceder esta exquisitez –al ver a Lily lista para vomitar se rio de buena gana.

Al terminar la sesión de carcajadas ambos quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente.

–Así se debe iniciar el día –murmuró Lincoln pasando junto a la pequeña y sacando un empaque de jugo del refrigerador. Antes que pudiera servirse un vaso la niña se lo arrebató y empujándolo lo hizo sentarse a la mesa. Entonces Lily empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, preparando el desayuno para ambos, tuvo que conceder el mérito a la pequeña, fue un buen intento, aunque los huevos estaban quemados por fuera y crudos y fríos por dentro y el café... bueno, ese estaba excelente, lástima que nunca le terminó de gustar. La niña sólo desayunó un par de tostadas medio quemadas. Al terminar de comer, Lily caminó hasta quedar enfrente de él, parándose de puntitas le dio un abrazo, casi colgándose de su cuello.

–Gracias por todo Lincoln –dijo-. Ya no te molestaré más.

–Escucha niña, será mejor que te bañes ahora, debes estar presentable cuando vengan a recogerte –sintió el pequeño cuerpo tensarse cuando dijo lo último-, pero cuando termines podemos jugar un poco más, cuando acabes.

La pequeña asintió y se separó de él, dirigiéndose al baño. Con una rapidez que reflejaba la extensa práctica empacó todas sus pertenencias en sus dos maletas; las colocó al lado de la puerta junto a su planta. Lincoln vio el departamento, de repente en silencio, el silencio le desagradó por primera vez. Sacudió la cabeza violentamente, no debía acostumbrarse, al fin y al cabo no la volvería a ver, y esa idea le dolía.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sin mucho ánimo abrió.

–¿Es el señor 'Jefferson Gutierritos'?

–... Si...

–Somos los detectives Eliot Stabler y Santiago de la comisaría de distrito ¿Sabe algo del ataque de ayer? –lo encaró de forma desafiante una mujer joven, de rostro agradable, su piel tenía el color del pan perfectamente t


	2. Situación Desagradable

Tan pronto abrió la puerta, Lincoln tuvo un ataque de pánico pues reconoció sin mucho esfuerzo a uno de los detectives, sin duda el rostro de esa mujer sería uno muy difícil de olvidar.

-o-

Lily se desvistió en la alcoba con una sonrisa en el rostro, no era porque estuviera fantaseando con Lincoln, podría hacer eso más tarde; sonreía porque se sentía atrapada en uno de esos chistes crueles que contaba su hermana Luan cada vez que había bebido: que un asesino la cuidara más que su tía, a la que le mentía todo el tiempo, que un bandido se desvelara por ella e incluso se propusiera asegurarle que volvería a su hogar en una pieza; eso es ironía.

Sabía que Lincoln era un criminal, uno muy decente; lo suficiente como para no lastimarla de ninguna forma, pero esperaba que no fuera tan decente como para que la diferencia de edad le molestara, y si al terminar su historia juntos no le daba ni una caricia 'adulta' ella se sentiría feliz por ser simplemente su amiga... ¿A quién quería engañar? El hombre le gustaba mucho, tanto como para insistir hasta las últimas consecuencias. Al final se propuso arrancarle como mínimo una mirada morbosa antes del mediodía.

Apoyó sus pies descalzos en el suelo frío, se envolvió en la toalla para esconder su desnudez, ahora que tenía tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas debió de haberse despertado más temprano para entrar juntos a la regadera. Claro que en el fondo sabía que nunca la dejaría entrar con él, Lincoln no era como cualquier hombre, era el caballero perfecto.

Abrió la puerta de un empujón y se sorprendió al ver el estado del baño, ciertamente el apodo de "limpiador" se lo había ganado a pulso ya que se notaba que Lincoln se había esmerado bastante en limpiar el cuarto.

Sin miedo a ser espiada se duchó en paz, el replicar de las gotas de agua y el vapor la calmaron casi en el acto, con una sonrisa mucho más infantil empezó a tararear una canción de su película favorita "Fes...tín celestial..."

El shampoo que Lincoln le había dejado para que se bañara era un simple sobre de muestra, y obviamente no alcanzó medio sobre para lavarse todo el pelo.

Molesta cerró la llave y salió a buscar otro sobrecito pues se negaba en redondo a lavar su preciado cabello con un simple jabón en barra. No había mucho sitió donde buscar en la habitación vacía por lo que sin dudarlo un momento abrió las puertas del anaquel del lavamanos, sin imaginarse el escandaloso secreto que vería ahí guardado...

-o-

Ambos oficiales entraron al apartamento sin esperar invitación, otra cosa que le molestaba bastante a Lincoln

–... ¿Ayer? ¿Ataque?

–Si... unos delincuentes entraron y atacaron a sus vecinos los Laods–mencionó el detective de forma apática-. De hecho a la señora Shirley la mataron justo en la puerta.

– ¿No oyó nada? El tiroteo fue a tan solo 4 metros de su puerta señor. –El sarcasmo de la mujer no le pasó desapercibido a Lincoln-. ¿Acaso tiene un problema con el odio medio?

Una sonrisa débil se dibujó por un momento en el rostro de Lincoln, pues reconoció el dialogo de una de sus películas favoritas.

– ¿Qué? No, lo que pasa es que estaba con mi... mi hermanita, y pues... al oír disparos simplemente nos escondimos –mintió nervioso, ya que esa no era la historia que había ensayado-. Digo, ¿Quién va a sacar la cabeza para chismear cuando oye balazos? ¿No?

Lamentablemente para Lincoln, la detective Santiago no había ganado su puesto sin haber aprendido a reconocer las mentiras. Y ya sabía algo; ese galán parado frente a ella estaba mintiendo.

–Sabes Eliot, creo que yo puedo sola aquí ¿Por qué no mejor vas a revisar la escena del crimen? Se ve que eso no fue una reunión entre narcotraficantes que salió mal.

A pesar de ser una cabeza más alto y varios kilogramos más pesado él obedeció sin dudar, era obvio que la oficial no se amedrentaría por la mirada de Lincoln, la cual se endurecía con cada segundo que pasaba. Ya le resultaba obvio a ella que él no era un inocente ciudadano.

–Sabe, el casero dice que usted vive solo, es más, asegura que este departamento sólo cuenta con un dormitorio.

No podía inventar cualquier cosa y mucho menos decir la verdad, o los metería en serios problemas, y no podía hacerle eso a Lily.

–Verá oficial, ella se quedará únicamente un día conmigo, se mudará a Michigan con nuestras hermanas –sin duda esa charla que tuvo con la niña había sido útil-, yo solo tengo que llevarla con ellas, quizá pase un tiempo allá, con eso que se acerca el día de San Patricio...

A pesar de que esa última parte se oía razonable, ella no tenía planeado retroceder, si algo le estaba ocultando ella se enteraría tarde o temprano.

Como lo había hecho Lily el día anterior, revisó de una mirada toda la sala de estar, sin encontrar nada... literalmente.

–Tiene pocas cosas en su hogar 'Jeff' ¿sale muy seguido?

–Realmente el lugar está así de vació porque saldremos pronto, de hecho hubiéramos salido ayer, ya hasta teníamos las maletas preparadas... –dijo señalando las valijas al lado de la puerta-, pero después de lo que pasó... ya no me atreví a sacar a la pequeña de aquí.

Esos comentarios despertaron el instinto maternal de la mujer, un hombre atractivo que se preocupaba tanto por su familia, "él es el paquete completo... si le quitamos la mirada de psicópata".

Lincoln no podía interpretar la mirada que le dedicaba la detective, una extraña mezcla entre odio y pasión; pero no le molestaba el dedicar una buena cantidad de esfuerzo a estudiar esos ojos color miel.

Mientras la tensión aumentaba entre ambos, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe, de ella salió una niña vestida sólo con una playera vieja, demasiado grande para ser de ella y con la cara maquillada de una forma exagerada y con pelo negro.

– ¡Linky, cariño ¿Cómo me veo?! –estalló Lily con un acento coqueto, al descubrir que ya no estaban solos intentó cubrir sus piernas estirando la playera hacía abajo.

La forma en la que ambos adultos se veían no le agradó en lo más mínimo a la ex rubia. La mirada encolerizada que le dedicaba la niña y el estado en el que se encontraba fueron detalles que no pasaron desapercibidos por la detective

–Niña, saluda a la detective... ¿Santiago? –Lincoln no esperaba verla en ese estado por lo que lo único que atinó a hacer fue dedicarle una mirada reprobatoria.

– ¿Por qué lo llamó así?

–Ah verá... nosotros –no era la mejor opción, pero su ágil cerebro solo vislumbró una salida posible-, estábamos jugando, sí, eso ¿conoce el juego de "Marco- Polo"? Pues esta es nuestra versión, lo llamamos "Abraham Lincoln" yo soy Linc y ella es Abe, ¿no es así pequeño escarabajo?

– ¿Por qué la niña sólo está usando una playera?

–Buena pregunta ¡Nena ¿por qué no terminas de vestirte?! –Cuando intentó, con una sonrisa coqueta, recuperar la mirada apasionada de la morena sólo encontró la indiferencia policial, el momento había pasado-. Ya va siendo momento de que seas más cuidadosa, ya no tienes 8 años... son tan inocentes ¿no lo cree?

–Yo... no sé... -al ver que la pequeña no entendía, Lincoln susurró mientras la abrazaba para que sólo ella escuchara "somos hermanos, sigue el juego"-. Abe... HERMANITA, tengo que bajar para hablar con el portero, cámbiate y baja tu maleta cuando termines.

El hombre estrechó la mano de la detective con una gran sonrisa.

–Bueno señor Gutierritos, le dejó mi número... mi número personal, para que me llame... si recuerda algo, lamento las molestias.

Lincoln salió del departamento como alma que se la lleva el diablo, con una combinación de nerviosismo y felicidad.

Lily no comprendía el motivo que tenía Lincoln para no usar la historia que tanto trabajo le había costado aprender, así que pensando enojada que a Lincoln se le había olvidado la historia por coquetearle a esa mujer, o que simplemente no la tomaba en serio para incluirla en los planes; mientras se ponía una falda purpura y acomodaba su conejo de felpa en su valija, inventó su propia versión.

– ¿Y en qué trabaja tú hermano exactamente? –Pregunto la detective mientras salía de la casa, por su parte la pequeña tuvo que elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras para no levantar más sospechas y meterse en problemas mortales-. Él es 'limpiador'... según sé.

–Oh ya veo... excelente... –definitivamente no se imaginaba a un sujeto como él trabajar como recolector de basura, prefería imaginarlo como jardinero.

–Excepto que él no es mi hermano... él es MI amante –La expresión sería de la niña le hizo entender que no era una broma.

La respiración de la detective se aceleró. De pronto tomó a "Abe" del brazo obligándola a seguirla fuera del departamento. La pequeña empezó a jalonear intentando zafarse pero la mujer era muy fuerte y no aflojó su agarre hasta llegar a la recepción, dónde Lincoln o mejor dicho 'Jefferson Gutierritos' bromeaba jovial con el casero.

Los rostros de ambas se transformaron con pensamientos diferentes al ver al hombre, completamente desentendido del conflicto que se aproximaba.

– ¡Escucha cerdo! –Ladró Santiago antes de encarar a Lincoln-. ¡No sé qué clase de relación tengas con tu hermana, pero ahora tienes problemas graves! Dime ¿Hasta dónde llegaste con esta niña? ¡DIME O TE ENCIERRO!

Completamente nerviosa y sin gustarle hacía donde la estaba llevando su desplante de celos, Lily se aferró a su mentira.

–Todo ¡Somos pareja! –Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron como platos "¿Qué rayos había dicho la niña?" Una idea desagradable se formó en su mente.

-¡NO! no me diga que se tomó en serio los sus disparates ¡Nunca la he visto de otra forma que no sea como una niña! ... digo, tampoco soy un pedófilo, ¡me refiero a que nunca la tocaría!

Los gritos iban y venían entre ambos adultos, cada vez más nerviosos, al final; la facilidad de palabra de Lincoln le dio una victoria rastrera, ¿el premio? No ser arrestado por pedofilia o incesto.

El casero comprendió a medias la escena, así que para evitar más mala publicidad de su edifico o tener a otro escuadrón de policías haciendo más preguntas y hurgando por ahí, decidió correr a Lincoln y pedirle, de forma no muy cortes; que no volviera nunca. Fue por pura suerte que las pertenencias de ambos ya estuvieran abajo.

-o-

Ambos caminaban cabizbajos, aunque por motivos diferentes, Lincoln se lamentaba dos cosas, lo primero que le dolía era que Lily descubrió y usó sus dos últimas latas de tintura para cabello en lata

–Niña ¿sabes lo que costaban esas cosas? Es imposible igualar el color sin usar la misma marca.

Y lo segundo que lo aquejaba es que lo corrieran de una forma tan humillante de ese edificio todo gracias a un ataque de celos de una niña pequeña.

– ¡NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A HACER ESO... o te romperé la cabeza! ¿Entendiste?

–De... acuerdo... –Respondió la niña sorbiendo por la nariz.

–La renta era razonable, los otros inquilinos eran silenciosos y casi nunca se cortaba el agua caliente. Renté ese cuarto por cuatro meses para hibernar después de mi último trabajo...y pagué por adelantado ¿Sabes lo que me costará encontrar un lugar siquiera la mitad de bueno?

La rabieta de Lincoln se detuvo al escuchar un sollozo, nunca en toda su vida podría soportar ver a una mujer llorar, preocupado pero no menos molesto se detuvo en seco.

–Escucha Lily, aun así te ayudaré. –La niña se tranquilizó casi al instante.

–De acuerdo.

– Pero no quiero que me lo vuelvas a hacer ¿sí? no es profesional, no es... maduro.

–De acuerdo.

–Y por favor deja de decir "de acuerdo" –La imitó Lincoln con una voz sorprendentemente similar-. ¿De acuerdo?

-... De acuerdo.

Caminaron varias cuadras antes de que la pequeña se aventurara a volver a hablar, con tono penoso lanzó una pregunta que ambos ya sentían llegar desde hace bastante.

–Lincoln... ¿De qué color es tu pelo natural?

– ¿Mi pelo?... es blanco, justo como un vaso de leche.

– No Lincoln, me refiero a su color real ¿de qué color era cuándo naciste?

–Te digo la verdad, es blanco, pero por ser un rasgo tan fácil de identificar tenía que pintarme el pelo a un color más oscuro y común, aunque esos días terminaron cuando un pequeño diablo robó mis últimas latas... ahora planeo dejar que mi pelo recuperé su color normal.

El viaje hasta Michigan duraba 24 horas, tomando en cuenta las escalas y los descansos programados para desayunar y comer, por lo que compraron el primer camión que salía. Sólo tendrían que esperar 30 minutos.

Tomaron un almuerzo ligero en la estación de autobuses, salió bastante caro y sabía a cartón mojado lo cual no era mucho mejor que el desayuno, pero todo sería mejor a quedarse sin comer.

Mientras él masticaba vehementemente un filete que parecía hecho de suela de zapato, la niña se moría por hacer su última pregunta del día.

–Oye Linc, dime ¿por qué no les contaste a los policías la historia que habíamos ensayado? ¿Acaso no confías lo suficiente en mí para contarme tus planes?

–Nos espera un laaargo viaje. –Con cariño le apartó el pelo de la cara-. Prefiero no decirte el motivo, al menos no hasta que lleguemos con tus hermanas.

– ¡NO! Lincoln, cuéntame, para no ser demasiada carga para ti necesito ser parte de todo esto, ya sabes, al menos quiero estar enterada.

–Está bien ¿te acuerdas de la detective Santiago, tu 'rival' en el amor? pues veras... esa mujer... estaba entre los hombres que atacaron a tu tía y a los suyos –su expresión suave se transformó en un instante a una cara sin emociones-. Estoy seguro que ese coqueteo lo planeaba utilizar para sacarme información.

La boca de Lily se abrió con horror.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que ella?... pero era policía –Los ojos de la niña empezaron a ponerse brillosos-. Se supone que deba ser la más confiable.

–Hermosa, las personas malas venimos en todos las presentaciones posibles, pero descuida, mientras no nos metamos con sus asuntos dudo mucho que nos siga –Envolvió el pequeño cuerpo en un abrazo-. Te prometo que no te harán daño mientras este contigo.

-o-

Una vez pasado el coraje y la sorpresa inicial, la detective comprendió que todo el numerito lo había causado una escena de celos 'fraternales'. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar todas las veces que actuó de forma parecida con su hermano mayor, claro que nunca llegó al extremo de visualizarlo como su pareja "A lo mejor ellos son más cercanos" pensó.

Se había quedado parada con los brazos cruzados en el portal del edificio hasta que los perdió de vista.

–No los hubieran corrido si yo no me hubiera precipitado a sacar conclusiones –relajó el ceño al pensar en las consecuencias de su acción-. Seguro que no me llamará jamás.

Unos pasos pesados detrás de ella le regresaron el ceño fruncido.

–Ronalda, señora, debe ver esto –Eliot le entregó un collage enmarcado mientras recuperaba el aliento-. Este detalle se nos había escapado.

En el papel se veían a tres niños y a los dos adultos, una de las niñas tenía pelo dorado y abrazaba un conejo de felpa con playerita color lavanda.

–Pensé que si eran familia, digo, con el pelo del mismo color y todo eso se veían bastante parecidos.

– ¿Qué haremos? Ellos saben lo que hicimos, pueden hablar.

–Haremos lo que yo te diga –Se giró y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras-. Ninguno de ellos dirá nada a nadie, apuesto a que se irán lejos a esconderse.

Su compañero jadeaba detrás de ella, tratando de seguirle el paso en las escaleras.

–Pero no podemos dejar cabos...

–Ya no es nuestro problema –lo interrumpió levantando la voz-. Además aún debes encontrar lo que me robaron, dime ¿ya tienes alguna idea de dónde los pudieron haber escondido?

–Sobre eso... sí, encontré un poco de guata escondido entre el entablado del piso, creo que usaron un peluche para disimular, el problema es que ya revisé todos los que había en el departamento, incluso los cojines.

La mujer se detuvo en seco, pues la imagen de un peluche en específico regresó a su mente.

–Eliot, muéstrame esa imagen de nuevo...


	3. Siguiendo el plan

Ya estaban parados frente a un gran grupo de camiones estacionados, alrededor había muchos otros. Ríos de personas bajaban y subían de las unidades de transporte.

Lincoln y Lily subieron al camión que los llevaría hasta Michigan, en el que ya había algunos pasajeros. Un matrimonio joven, un mujer de edad que apestaba a alcohol, varios señores de distinto tipo, la mayoría ya podían considerarse viejos; uno de ellos no paraba de soltar maldiciones al viento con la cara colorada. Lily y Lincoln se acomodaron en sus asientos y guardaron las 3 maletas que llevaban en la parte superior, el peliblanco sostuvo la planta con sus piernas.

Pasaron varios minutos, la mayoría de los lugares restantes habían sido ocupados pero el conductor de la unidad no abordaba aún. Impaciente, Lily se puso a tamborilear con los dedos. Lincoln molesto volteó a llamarle la atención pero lo que vio a través de la ventana lo puso nervioso, pues sobre el hombro de la pequeña, Lincoln vio pasar a un grupo de sujetos, posiblemente todos eran policías inmiscuidos en negocios sucios; encabezados por una mujer peinada con una coleta a raya en medio.

La morena y sus hombres acababan de bajar del camión de al lado, aparentemente estaban revisando unidad por unidad, si los encontraban no los pondrían en custodia, no habría juicio, no habría institución juvenil, nada de eso; les harían cosas mucho peores y Lincoln lo sabía. La peor parte era estar consciente que estaban encerrados en sus asientos, con los agentes corruptos tan cerca no podían salir sin ser vistos. Nervioso trató de improvisar un plan, pero su cansado cerebro no podía idear una estrategia que los salvara.

Cuando los perseguidores ya estaban a punto de subir a su camión, la mujer se separó del grupo.

Sin la estricta vigilancia de su compañera, el detective Stabler se limitó a revisar a los pasajeros del camión a través de las ventanas. No vio a nadie sospechoso, ya que Lincoln estaba lejos de la ventana y Lily no era suficientemente alta como para verse completamente a través de la misma. Cuando el grupo de perseguidores pasó al siguiente camión Lincoln pudo respirar nuevamente.

Pasó otra media hora y el chofer, ya instalado en su lugar tras el volante; no se movía, sólo miraba impasiblemente el intenso movimiento de gente y camiones que llegaban y salían de la terminal.

–"Inspección sorpresa terminada, unidades con destino a Michigan pueden salir" –Lincoln alcanzó a oír que le decían al conductor por radio.

El chofer ni lento ni perezoso puso en marcha el motor del camión y se metió como pudo entre la interminable hilera de vehículos y camiones que avanzaban a vuelta de rueda entre gritos y bocinazos. Cada vez se llenaba más la carretera.

– ¡Qué bueno! –Suspiró Lily-, por un momento creí que no saldríamos jamás.

–Pudo ser, pero no fue así –Respondió Lincoln, quien no le había dicho a su joven compañera el verdadero motivo de la tardanza.

Las pantallas que colgaban del techo se encendieron, después de algunos comerciales de marcas de cigarrillos y uno muy mal hecho de la compañía de camiones, empezó una película que a Lily le gustaba bastante, la reconocería donde fuera sólo con ver los primeros segundos de la escena inicial, "Card King Returns" un largometraje de 90 minutos que cuenta la historia del regreso de un senil Ace Savy a la acción para realizar una última lucha contra el crimen.

La niña no lo pudo evitar, se emocionaba y gritaba en cada escena de acción, a pesar de haber visto la película y leído el comic en el que esta estaba basada al menos un centenar de veces. A medía película recordó que no estaba viajando sola, avergonzada volteo a ver a Lincoln, deseando que él no pensara que ella era inmadura y demasiado infantil para él. Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo tan embobado en la pantalla como ella lo estaba hace apenas unos segundos, menos desinhibida que antes pudo disfrutar plenamente la escena final, donde un muy mal herido Ace acababa de vengar la muerte de su mejor amigo y secuaz.

Los créditos finales llegaron, ambos le permitieron a sus ojos descansar por unos minutos.

–Esa será la mejor adaptación a un comic que veremos en nuestra vida –suspiró Lily satisfecha, Lincoln asintió en silencio.

Desde que lo regresaron a su última casa-hogar tras volver a ser rechazado por una familia, trataba de ser discreto con sus gustos. A fin de cuentas su vida ya era bastante miserable al ser el único sujeto con cabello blanco como para buscarse más problemas y burlas.

–Oh ¡CARAJO! –Exclamó Lily al asomarse por la ventana, la "ciudad siempre viva" había quedado atrás, pero el flujo vehicular lejos de disminuir como pensó la niña que ocurriría, aumentó drásticamente al llegar a Newport-. ¡Cuánta gente! ¿Habrá pasado algo Lincoln?

–No creo pequeña –respondió Lincoln al ver sobre la cabecita de Lily la misma escena de tráfico y caos vehicular que se le hacía tan familiar-. Las carreteras siempre están llenas.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos. En el fondo, mezclado entre los otros ruidos y pláticas del camión, todavía se podía oír al hombre de edad maldecir entre dientes.

– ¿Qué le ocurre al viejo ese? Ni siquiera se detiene para respirar –Lily volteó a verlo hincándose en el asiento sin preocuparse por ser obvia. Lincoln tratando de evitar problemas le dio una palmada en la espalda para que volviera a sentarse correctamente.

–Déjalo, supongo que algo le habrá pasado, no lo sé.

-o-

Los policías estaban en el cuarto de seguridad, revisando las grabaciones de toda la terminal, la detective Santiago acababa de regresar con sus compañeros después de atender asuntos importantes de último momento.

Para todos los que realmente la conocían era obvio que su "asunto importante" tenía algo que ver con sus capsulas de nitrito. Una adicción que adquirió poco tiempo después de empezar a mezclarse con los narcomenudistas de New York. Antes se excusaba diciendo que sufría de angina de pecho, la mentira funcionó una temporada, hasta que la ascendieron a sargento de un pequeño escuadrón de la DEA, desde entonces sus ataques de euforia se hacían presentes al menos dos veces por día.

Llegó caminando mientras tarareaba una canción que ninguno de sus hombres conocía, con una sonrisa abrazó por el cuello a Eliot Stabler, su mano derecha.

– ¿Y bien chicos, alguna buena noticia? –decirle que no los habían encontrado era peligroso, por lo que todos guardaron silencio y bajaron la mirada.

La sonrisa desapareció y la suave voz que tarareaba lo que sería una obra maestra de algún compositor de antaño se transformó en un graznido.

– ¡MIERDA! –con un movimiento del brazo apartó a Eliot y empujó lejos al guardia de seguridad privada encargado de revisar las grabaciones, pasados apenas medio minuto volvió a gritar-. ¡LOTERIA! Camión 27, vámonos ya, Eli, corazón te quedas aquí.

–Santiago, somos un escuadrón antidroga, para el tipejo ese inventar una excusa será fácil pero ¿qué le diré a los policías cuando pregunten por qué investigamos a una niña?

La pregunta de Eliot la interrumpió a medio camino hacia la puerta, se giró y con mirada sería encaró al grandulón.

–Diles a esos desgraciados que estamos... trabajando.

Controlando un poco mejor su respiración y el tono de voz se dirigió al guardia, quien apenas se estaba poniendo de pie.

–Dime, ¿Cuáles son las escalas que toma ese camión?

-o-  
Después de una nueva tanda de comerciales malos de productos ridículos empezó otra película, que por una casualidad milagrosa; se trataba de la secuela y fin de la historia que tanto les gustaba.

En esta segunda parte, su superhéroe favorito se veía obligado a combatir contra su mejor amiga y miembro insignia de su antigua organización contra el crimen. Después de algunos momentos épicos de acción e intriga la batalla final se presentaba como inevitable.

Inconscientemente la mano de Lily buscó apoyo en la de Lincoln, su guardián no la retiró. Estaba consiente que las escenas siguientes eran muy impactantes, él también necesitaría ayuda para no gritar. Después de lo que serían los ocho minutos más emocionantes del día, Ace Savy yacía muerto entre los brazos de una vencida y humilla Strong Suit.

Ambos estaban al borde de sus asientos, sus manos se habían separado y ahora descansaban sobre sus mulsos. Esto a Lily no le importó, había disfrutado la película enormemente y aunque Lincoln trataba de ocultar su emoción igual era evidente que él también estaba feliz.

–Esa es una excelente representación de "inteligencia antes que fuerza" –sentenció Lily.

–A mí me suena más a "astucia antes que fuerza", pero concuerdo que es una escena excelente. Mi arco favorito de hecho. –Por un momento Lincoln decidió dejar de lado la pena y se puso a platicar con la ex-rubia sobre el mejor tema posible: superhéroes.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres estas historias plásticamente perfectas? –llevándose una mano al pecho en un fingido gesto de decepción continuó-. Y la inmadura soy yo, ¡Ja! estos personajes son muy idealizados, no pueden perder nunca.

– ¡Oh genial! Otra fanática de TitaniComics –no planeaba tomar la plática tan personal pero no pudo evitar el molestarse-, sólo los prefieres por las películas que han estado sacando.

El comentario hirió el orgullo de Lily, inflando el pecho por impulso, se puso a la defensiva.

– ¡Oye! Eso no es cierto.

–Admítelo pequeña, sí no fuera por sus impresionantes efectos especiales, difícilmente le llamarían la atención a alguien.

Una animada discusión acerca de que editorial era mejor continuó a lo largo de media hora, algunos de los otros pasajeros no pudieron evitar verse atraídos por las exclamaciones y comentarios que se lanzaban entre sí, "que linda relación tienen esos hermanos" comentó la joven mujer del asiento de adelante a su esposo.

– ¡Ya cállense!

Al final ambos tan estaban encerrados en su propio y agradable mundo que ese grito de la parte posterior los hizo brincar en su asiento, reventándoles la burbuja. El rostro de Lincoln volvió a adoptar la expresión dura y muerta, que a Lily le empezaba a dar miedo; y volteó sobre su hombro, pues el señor que había estado mentando madres a la nada ahora les gritaba a ellos.

–Linc, tranquilo –la manita de Lily tomó el brazo rígido de su protector, después de algunos jalones pequeños consiguió que el joven adulto volteara a verla nuevamente-. No es la gran cosa, él también se la ha pasado "güiri güiri" todo el camino.

La mirada preocupada logró relajar un poco a Lincoln, continuaron en silencio el resto del viaje hasta que hicieron la primer escala del día, un poco adolorida Lily se puso de pie y trató de bajar con el resto de los pasajeros pero Lincoln aún no se quitaba del asiento y ya que él estaba del lado del pasillo retrasó a Lily.

– ¡Vamos, tengo que ir al baño! –Lincoln estaba sacando una de las maletas del compartimento superior-. ¿Es en serio? Nadie robaría nada que se ve tan viejo ¡Lincoln me urge bajar!

–No lo hago por miedo a que me roben, lo hago para estar preparado a todo.

Lily logró reconocer la maleta que Lincoln sujetaba, era la pequeña caja de metal donde Lincoln guardaba las armas, preocupada por las implicaciones que esa cosa acarreaba dejó de bailotear sobre su lugar por un momento.

Al bajar, Lily se sorprendió por ver ante ella nada más que la carretera, un gran campo que se extendía por ambos lados de la misma hasta que la vista se perdía, una pequeña estación de autoservicio y un solitario cartel que decía "Bienvenidos a Plymptonville". Sin darle mucha importancia a los detalles se apresuró a los servicios de la tienda, rezando porque nadie le hubiera ganado el baño.

Lincoln colocó la planta sobre una de las pequeñas mesas de madera que había en el exterior de la tienda y colocó la maleta de metal entre sus piernas, con cuidado se sentó de tal forma que veía claramente el baño y no se sentía expuesto.

–Muy bien Lincoln, dejas a la niña en la estación de autobús más cercana a su casa y te largas de ahí... sí... un plan a prueba de fallos.

Se vieron obligados a volver a cenar comida de mala calidad a precios elevados, Lincoln empezó a preocuparse que si seguía con ese régimen alimenticio pronto sufriría por una infección estomacal.

Cuarenta minutos después de una merienda insufrible ambos volvieron al camión, tomaron sus lugares como habían hecho antes y mientras Lincoln volvía a acomodar sus dos maletas en el compartimento superior las luces interiores del camión se pagaron, molesto Lincoln revisó el reloj digital montado en el respaldo del asiento del conductor; eran las once de la noche.

Lincoln estaba acostumbrado a dormir en cualquier lugar y Lily era lo suficientemente pequeña como para acomodarse fácilmente en el asiento reclinable por lo que ninguno de los dos pasó una mala noche. Al día siguiente, después de otro desayuno decadente y mientras las pequeñas pantallas transmitían una comedía romántica, ocurrió la primera señal de que Lincoln empezaba a llamar la atención. Una mujer se acercó a hablarles, la mujer ebria que, aparentemente ya no estaba tan intoxicada.

–Linda relación tienes con tu hermanita –A Lily comenzaba a cansarle que todas las personas que querían sacarles platica fueran mujeres-. ¿A dónde van chicos?

Lily quería decirle a la mujer que nada de eso le importaba, que se encargara de sus propios asuntos, pero todo reclamo murió en su garganta al reconocer a la pelirroja.

– ¿Señora Johnson? –Lincoln miró a la niña extrañado, lo mismo que la mujer-. Tal vez no me recuerda, pero yo fui su alumna hace algunos años. Lincoln ella es maestra en Royal Woods.

Que Lily conociera a una señora que apestaba a licorería le extrañó, pero no tanto como descubrir que esa mujer estaba en continuo contacto con niños, ¿qué clase de doble vida llevaba esa mujer?

– ¿Eres... Lily Loud? –A la señora Johnson le costó un poco reconocer a la niña; llevaba años sin saber de ella, a esto agregado que la pequeña se había pintado el cabello de color negro. Sin embargo su pudo reconocer a una de sus alumnas favoritas de preescolar.

Ambas mujeres hablaron cerca de media hora, ahora era Lincoln quien estaba cansándose de la plática, aunque agradecía que la pequeña tuviera por fin otra persona con la que hablar-

– ¡QUE SE CALLEN! –el anciano histérico volvió a gritar, pero está vez se veía mucho más agitado.

– ¡CIERREN EL HOCICO O YO MISMO LOS BAJO DEL CAMIÓN! –gritó furioso.

Lily exclamó casi por reflejo un "¡Uuuuuuuuuh!"

El pasajero se levantó, y con trabajos se movió por el estrecho pasillo hasta quedar enfrente de los asientos de Lincoln y Lily.

– ¡O se callan o les juro que yo mismo!...

–Señor, siéntense o se puede lastimar –dijo Lincoln.

Lily ahogó un nuevo "¡Uuuuuuuuuh!" al ver preocupada el rostro serio de Lincoln.

-o-  
– ¿Y bien, qué pasó con lo de "ser maduro y profesional"?

–Perdóname Lily, sé que fue por mi culpa nos bajaran antes –La niña se negaba a mirar a Lincoln-. Pero ¿qué querías que hiciera? Él no puede agredirnos sólo porque le molesta que hablemos.

–No estoy molesta porque nos hayan bajado antes, aparte de la señora Johnson no conozco a nadie de ese camión y Hazeltucky está realmente cerca de casa –Por primera vez desde que los echaran Lily volteo a ver a Lincoln a los ojos-. Lo que me inquieta son tus cambios de humor... le harás daño a alguien un día.

El comentario se le hizo gracioso a Lincoln, después de todo hacer daño era su trabajo.

Ambos estaban sentados en las escaleras del centro deportivo de Hazeltucky, esperando que una de las hermanas de Lily llegara para recogerlos.

– ¿Segura que no habrá problemas si me ven tus hermanas? –Lincoln buscaba desesperado una excusa para no tener que conocerlas y así liberarse más rápido de la niña-. Odiaría ser una molestia.

–No, no hay problema. Como recomendaste omití todo el asunto que nos trajo hasta acá, les dije que tú eras un amable sujeto que me ayudó a comprar el boleto –Lily se recargó sobre las escaleras, el sol primaveral les daba de lleno y estaban bastante tibias-, pero escucha, la que me respondió fue Luan así que es muy probable que sea ella la que venga a recogernos y pues veras... puede ser un poco pesada, no quiero que le vueles los dientes. ¿Sí?

–Te digo que eso solo fue un error de una sola vez. No se repetirá.

–Son casi las dos. Espero que ella llegue pronto, me estoy empezando a aburrir –el calor del concreto la estaba adormilando, un bostezo se escapó de su boca.

El teléfono de Lily vibró, un mensaje le había llegado diciéndole en pocas palabras que la vieja van estaba a tan solo algunos minutos por llegar. Al ver quién era el remitente del mensaje su rostro se torció en una mueca difícil de descifrar. Antes de que pudiera regresar su teléfono a su bolsillo Lincoln habló.

– ¿Qué tan vieja decías que era la camioneta?

Una camioneta Volkswagen Transporter 1970 se acercaba por el camino. Ambos la vieron estacionarse frente a ellos, mientras compartían un pensamiento "Esto no está bien".

Era el momento que Lincoln tanto había esperado, se puso de pie dispuesto a retirarse antes que los familiares de la niña bajaran a recibirlos, pero un pensamiento lo detuvo. Basado en la experiencia con su familia en New York lo que él esperaba bajara de la combi era a una mujer gorda, fea y grosera; una señora difícil de ver y que manejara un vehículo asquerosamente sucio por dentro. Curioso por ver la clase de adefesio que saldría a recoger a la niña decidió esperar un poco más.

La puerta del conductor se abrió, no pudo evitar la mueca de escepticismo ante lo que estaba viendo.

– ¡Esto no está bien! –exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Una despampanante rubia curvilínea salió del auto y se detuvo en la banqueta. Vestía un vestido retro bastante colorido con detalles verde lima, cortado al estilo de los 50's; en una pieza y sin mangas.

Lincoln se congeló por un instante con una expresión ridícula y las mejillas rojas con sólo verla un instante. No es que la mujer pudiera ser descrita como gorda o delgada, simplemente tenía curvas; llenaba muy bien el vestido, tenía lo justo en los lugares precisos, y la cereza de ese pastelito rubio era esa sonrisa; no una sonrisa rígida y dentuda, no. La suya era una honesta y encantadora.

Lincoln retrocedió un paso al ver que la mujer se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa aún más perfecta. Antes que Lily pudiera reponerse de esa visión, la mujer la envolvió en un gran y cálido abrazo. Aunque verla a ella siempre era una espada de dos filos, por una parte era la hermana que siempre despertaba los celos de la pequeña y por la otra parte era ella la hermana más que más la quería y Lily estaba feliz de ver a su hermana.

–Mana, él es Lincoln, el amigo del que les hablé por teléfono.

–Mucho gusto Lincoln soy Leni, soy como que, la hermana mayor –No había indicios de malicia o desagrado en sus palabras, Lincoln se sonrojó más al recibir el también un abrazo como saludo-, gracias por cuidar a mi Lily bebé.

– ¡Leni, sabes que no me gusta que me digas así!

–No es cierto, te encanta –Bromeó Leni pellizcándole una mejilla antes de desviar su atención hacía Lincoln-. ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos a comer? queremos agradecerle por su ayuda.

–Sería un honor –a pesar de que esto cambiaba sus recién creados planes, estaba seguro que comer con esa mujer no sería nunca algo malo.

Sin decir una palabra, los tres subieron a la vieja van. Lincoln estaba aturdido por lo diferente que las cosas eran a como el las imaginaba. Mientras Leni manejaba Lincoln no pudo evitar pasear la mirada por el interior del vehículo, estaba limpio. No había manchas, no había latas, todo parecía estar en su lugar. Entonces le llegó un olor. Una esencia parecida a la del durazno jugaba en su nariz, por suerte la primera en hablar fue Lily.

–Hermana me gusta tu perfume, huele delicioso ¿cómo se llama?

– ¿Perfume? No hermanita, hoy no me bañé –el comentario le dolió más a Lily de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Lincoln no podía y no quería dejar de verla, todo en esa rubia le resultaba cautivador, su sonrisa, su estilo para vestir, incluso su olor natural le gustaba. Leni volteó a verlo con una sonrisa y por un instante sus miradas se encontraron.

–Y dime Lincoln... ¿eres soltero?

-o-

–Ya estoy cerca, ahí está la entrada Lincoln, sólo empújalo con todo lo que tengas –Ambos estaban jadeando y sudaban un poco, lo que acababan de hacer no era para menos. Incluso Lily estaba feliz y satisfecha por ser incluida en ese momento.


	4. Tres Loud

El viaje hasta la casa Loud había sido uno tranquilo, nadie dijo nada hasta que pasaron el letrero de "Está saliendo de Hazeltucky, vuelva pronto".

–Alguien decidió cambiar su look ¿eh? –Leni se volteó un momento y removió un poco el pelo de Lily, la niña soltó una risita por el cariño que le dedicó su hermana.

Lincoln no pudo evitar el encogerse en su asiento, no se sentía muy cómodo con que el conductor de un vehículo en movimiento dejara de ver el camino, por lo que intentó hacer que la rubia volviera a ver al camino.

–No lo vuelvas a hacer –la voz le salió más severa de lo que deseaba.

Leni se tensó en el instante en el que sintió la mano de Lincoln apretando su brazo, como si estuviera regañada se concentró en ver el camino.

–Lo siento, soy un poco distraída –lagrimas se formaban en sus parpados, la reacción le recordó a Lincoln a una niña que acaba de ser reprendida. Sabía que fue un descuido por parte de Leni pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa por reaccionar de esa forma.

Tratando de mantener su aire galante se disculpó, quiso decirle a la hermosa mujer que no había problema, la táctica no estaba dando resultados.

Entonces, viéndose arrinconado hizo lo que mejor sabía: hablar, las palabras que hacen sentir bien a una persona fluyeron por su boca, cada una estaba impregnada de empatía y cariño, al final entre él y Lily lograron rescatar la alegría en el rostro de la rubia, ella les agradeció de igual manera con lo que sabía hacer mejor; con una sonrisa intensa de oreja a oreja.

El camino continuó en silencio hasta que Lincoln aprovechó una luz roja para retomar la conversación, no sabía cómo hablarle a una mujer tan bella, por lo que intentó sonar lo más maduro posible.

–Y dígame Leni... ¿Usted en que trabaja? ¿Es modelo quizá?

La sonrisa volvió a temblar en su lugar.

–Oh no, otra de nuestras hermanas es modelo, yo... yo trabajo en el centro comercial. Aunque Lori dice que debería dejarlo.

Lincoln volteó a ver a Lily. Sabía que seguir involucrándose solo le traería problemas, pero sentía que debía intentar ayudar a esa mujer. Lo único que pudo sacarle a la exrubía fue un "no sé" deletreado con la boca.

Aunque Leni seguía insistiendo en mantener un rostro feliz, la camioneta se quedó en silencio en el mismo lugar, incluso cuando la luz del semáforo cambió a verde; era obvio que algo andaba mal.

–Hermana... ¿estás bien?

– ¡Diablos! –la expresión de la conductora cambió tan rápido a una mueca de frustración que Lincoln no pudo sino preocuparse-. ¡No otra vez!

Un espeso humo blanco salió de la parte trasera del vehículo, acompañado de varios bocinazos de los que estaban detrás de la camioneta.

Sintiéndose vencida, Leni apoyó su frente en el volante.

-o-

–Sé que son personas bastante ocupadas –el hombre obeso se recostó en el respaldo de su silla-, por lo que se los diré claramente: ¡PERMISO DENEGADO! Por favor salgan de mi oficina.

–Pero capitán, es necesario que salgamos del estado, es muy posible que este sujeto esté relacionado con ese punto de venta que intervenimos hace dos días –El detective Stabler se vio interrumpido por los cuchicheos de su pareja.

La mujer se revolvía incomoda en la pequeña silla de madera, distrayendo a Eliot y al Comisionado. El hombre que se veía obligado a trabajar con ella empezó a lamentarse el dejarla tomar una pastilla de nitrito antes de entrar a hablar con su jefe. Santiago se veía dispersa y no podía quedarse quieta, estaba a nada de estallar en gritos lo cual sería muy malo tomando en cuenta el lugar donde ambos se encontraban.

–Muy bien, entonces díganme, paso por paso ¿Cómo es que, lo que se supone era una simple intervención a una reunión entre narcomenudistas de baja monta terminó en una masacre? Sin rodeos ni mentiras.

Antes de que el detective Stabler pudiera relatar nuevamente la historia que ya se había aprendido de memoria, Ronalda habló.

–Los sujetos estaban armados. Uno de ellos al verme sacó su arma y ¡PUM! Disparamos, eso fue todo –Eliot ahogó una maldición, su odio por Santiago aumentaba cuando se tomaba esas porquerías.

–En el informe oficial indican que fue justamente usted la que entró primero, la puerta estaba rota. ¿Acaso pasó por su mente seguir el procedimiento estándar? ¿Aunque sea considero su actuar un momento?

Ella, inhaló profundo intentando modular bien su tonó de voz, contó mentalmente hasta el diez y entonces habló.

– ¡No tenemos tiempo para estas estupideces! –No funcionó completamente el intentó para tranquilizarse. Se puso de pie de un brinco, aventando algunos metros hacia atrás la silla en la que estaba sentada-. Escuche señor, tenemos motivos para creer que es un hombre peligroso, la niña que lo acompaña y su familia están al borde del abismo.

–Entonces supongo que lo mejor es poner sobre aviso a la policía de allá –El gordo marcó apáticamente un número, diciéndole con un gesto a los agentes que se retiraran.

Eliot esperó hasta estar solos en el elevador para reclamarle a su compañera. Santiago se veía más tranquila, era muy probable que el efecto de sus pastillas ya hubiera pasado y en esos momentos estuviera viviendo los pocos momentos de sobriedad antes de que la bomba de ansiedad le cayera encima.

–Esa era nuestra última oportunidad de seguirlos Santiago ¿Planeas que se larguen con todo ese polvo? ¿Así sin más?

De repente sus veinte centímetros que le aventajaba dejaron de tener valor, pues la mirada que le dirigía Ronalda lo asustó y podía jurar que también asustaría a cualquiera.

–Tal vez seas más tonto de lo que pensé –por un momento, al ver sus ojos cafés Eliot comprendió por qué le decían "diablo"-, no podemos ir como policías, al menos no oficialmente... estaríamos obligados a cumplir con ciertas reglas y no podemos permitirnos más problemas cuando estamos tan cerca de ser descubiertos.

Parecía que con cada palabra la morena crecía un poco, al final la espalda de Eliot chocó con el fondo del elevador, incapaz de retroceder más el miedo fue en aumento. Una mano delicada tomó con fuerza su camisa acercando su rostro al de ella.

– ¿Fui lo bastante clara detective? –Con ligeras gotas de sudor cayendo de su rostro, asintió.

–Fue bastante clara –Soltó un pequeño suspiro cuando el cálido aliento se alejó de él, justo cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron en la planta baja.

Cambió ligeramente la postura, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. De un momento a otro resultaba irreconocible.

– ¡Hola Johny! ¿Cómo está la familia? –El regordete oficial sólo atino a sonreír como tonto mientras la detective le palmeaba la espalda.

–Supongo que bien, descubrí que mi hijo es homosexual.

–Ah ¡perfecto! –Y ahí estaba el gran misterio que Eliot aún no podía explicar; Ronalda Santiago tenía el don de cambiar su actitud con gran facilidad, un instante casi logra hacer que un exsoldado de un metro con ochenta centímetros moje sus pantalones y al siguiente estaba bromeando con los simples patrulleros.

Seguramente ese carisma le valió los continuos ascensos hasta lograr ser líder de unidad.

En un instante ambos atravesaron el intenso ajetreo entre policías y detenidos para salir a la calle, donde un ajetreo aún más intenso entre vehículos reinaba. Sin hablarles a los otros oficiales que estaban afuera esperándolos se metieron al auto que siempre utilizaban para sus "encargos", una mano anónima cerró la puerta detrás de Stabler.

–Y bien ¿por casualidad te acuerdas de cuál era el apellido de esa tal Shirley?

-o-

–Bonito momento escogiste para averiarte, Vanzilla –Leni bufó al revisar de forma superficial el motor de la camioneta.

La van se había descompuesto a unos kilómetros del hogar Loud, por lo que Leni y Lincoln no tuvieron más opción que empujarla las ultimas cuadras.

–Esto sería más fácil si bajas a ayudarnos, niña –Lincoln había perdido toda su galante consideración después de empujar unas calles.

–No creo que sea buena idea –Leni se veía aún más cansada, pero incluso sudando se veía fenomenalmente bien-, necesitamos que alguien conduzca, ya sabes, por si se atraviesa alguien o hay que dar vuelta.

Lincoln reconsideró su posición, de cualquier forma la pequeña no haría gran diferencia y como un plus así él podía estar más cerca de Leni.

–Vamos, deja de quejarte –Lily hablaba desde el volante-, además pensé que podrías esforzarte más.

El pelinegro no captó la cizaña con la que la niña había dicho esas palabras, pero comprendió de pronto que también podía aprovechar la situación para tratar de impresionar a la rubia.

Aplicando un poco más de fuerza logró aligerar la carga para Leni, las últimas calles fue Lincoln quien hizo casi todo el esfuerzo.

Costó trabajo, pero al final lograron remolcar la camioneta hasta la casa. Lincoln aprovechó que Lily apartó a Leni unos momentos para susurrarle algo para poder ver la casa; se veía moderadamente limpia y el pasto no estaba perfectamente cortado pero no estaba tan mal al menos no como él esperaba.

Desde la banqueta podía oír bastante ruido, "aquí sí que honran su apellido".

Estiró una mano para tocar la puerta. Volteó un momento; Lily y Leni seguían hablando, el rostro de la mayor había perdido toda la felicidad, ahora se limitaba a escuchar con una expresión seria y los brazos cruzados.

La puerta roja de madera se abrió en silencio, Lincoln seguía viendo a las hermanas discutir por lo que no se dio cuenta que ya no estaban solos hasta que una voz cortante lo llamó desde atrás. 

– ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere aquí?

Se volteó tomado por sorpresa. Ahí, parada justo enfrente de la puerta completamente abierta estaba una mujer rubia de mediana edad, indiscutiblemente más vieja que Leni pero aún atractiva, labios tensos en un gesto que ya le resultaba familiar pintados en color rojo, dos pequeñas arrugas surcaban su frente, arrugas que mostraban que era muy común para ella tener una ceja levantada.

Lincoln le sostuvo la mirada en silencio, ella era tan distinta a las hermanas que ya había conocido ¿cómo era posible que dos familiares fueras tan diferentes?

Lily se acercó corriendo desde la acera hasta la puerta, de un brincó subió los tres escalones y abrazó a su hermana.

La mujer se tensó por unos instantes al no reconocer a la niña de pelo negro que la estrujaba, Lily se dio cuenta y con tono alegre saludó a su hermana.

–Lori, soy yo, soy Lily –Los ojos de la rubia brillaron al reconocer el dulce rostro de la niña.

–Pequeña, casi me matas del susto, espero que no se te peguen las mañas de Lucy –ahora era ella la que apretaba a la niña entre sus brazos-. Rayos Lily mira cuanto creciste... ¿cuánto tiene que no te veo? ¿Fueron dos años?

–Fueron cuatro... cuatro años sola con la tía Shirley –Lincoln se sintió como la tercera rueda, las dos hermanas simplemente lo ignoraron por algunos minutos hasta que Leni se acercó.

–Oh bueno, te extrañé tanto Lily.

–Lori, ¿sabes a qué hora llegaran las demás? creo que... como que necesitaremos hacer una "junta de hermanas". De esas que son muy urgentes.

Las tres hermanas lucían tan distintas a los ojos de Lincoln, y aun así parecían encajar como piezas de un rompecabezas. El equilibrio entre las tres era abrumador.

Entonces Lori volvió a recordar que Lincoln estaba parado a su lado, él había sido el que había acompañado a Lily, con cierta desconfianza lo invitó a pasar.

Lily lo tomó de la mano y lo guió casa adentro, el sonido de otras personas haciendo diferentes actividades empezó a intensificarse conforme avanzaban hacía la puerta abierta. Lincoln volteó una última vez para ver a las hermanas mayores, igual que Leni con Lily momentos antes ahora era Lori la que tenía los brazos cruzados y escuchaba en silencio a su hermana.

Lori y Leni voltearon en su dirección por un momento, Leni le sonrió pero Lori parecía estudiarlo atentamente con la mirada.


	5. Conflictos de Sangre

Con el cuerpo tenso y la cabeza en alto, Lincoln entró al hogar Loud, sin apartar los ojos de Lily para poder protegerla de lo que fuera que estuviera dentro de la casa. Ambos estaban quietos y expectantes en la sala del hogar, después de unos segundos no ocurría nada que pareciera pavoroso.

–La casa sigue igual a como la recordaba –la pequeña niña soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

De la cocina salieron dos mujeres, Lincoln supuso que eran otras hermanas: una mujer pálida pelinegra muy alta y una castaña con el pelo recogido en una coleta. A pesar que sus atuendos y aparentemente sus actitudes contrastaban demasiado, por las expresiones en sus rostros parecían llevarse bien.

La castaña con chamarra deportiva fue la primera en acercarse a saludar, con una sonrisa que gritaba "soy la mejor y lo sé" estrechó efusivamente la mano de Lincoln.

– ¡Hola, tú debes ser el amigo misterioso de mi pequeña hermana! ¡Mi nombre es Lynn pero eso no te importa! – Mientras sacudía la mano de Lincoln su sonrisa se hizo mayor, casi como la de un esqueleto. En ese momento recordó algo que vio en un documental sobre los primates años atrás, cuando aún estaba encerrado en el orfanato: "cuando un simio sonríe lo hace sólo para mostrar los dientes, contrario a la idea de que es un gesto para socializar realmente se trata de una mueca de odio. Cuando un mono sonríe, es una amenaza"-. El solecito parado detrás de mí es Lucy... ella no es buena para socializar.

La alta mujer se limitó a inclinar su cabeza cuando su nombre fue mencionado. El saludo de Lynn duró treinta segundos aproximadamente, cuando por fin soltó a Lincoln la muñeca le dolía, discretamente se sobó la mano y descubrió con apatía que le había dejado unas marcas de dedos... eso dejaría moretón.

Bueno ¿qué podía hacer? Toda agresión contra una mujer estaba en contra de sus principios. Aunque los casos eran raros él estaba consiente que no podía agradarle a todo mundo por lo que sin pensar mucho dejó pasar el comportamiento defensivo.

Lucy se mantuvo al margen de la escena que estaba protagonizando su hermana por lo que no tardó en reconocer a su hermanita bebé, fallando en ocultar su emoción tironeó de la manga a su hermana. La deportista cambió su foco de interés en un instante, sus ojos se abrieron hasta el límite y cubrió su boca con ambas manos.

– ¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Lily?! –Mientras Lynn abrazaba y besaba a Lily, Lucy sin saber cómo externar sus emociones de forma apropiada, se limitaba a dar pequeños brincos a su alrededor.

– ¿Qué te hiciste en el pelo? –Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Lily y con su mano libre empezó a revolver el pelo de la pequeña, a Lincoln se le parecía más un "cerillito" que un abrazo fraternal-. ¡Carajo Lily ni se te ocurra dejarme sola! ya tengo suficiente soportando a la reina de la oscuridad.

– ¿Por fin decidiste abrazar tus obscuras paciones? –Por primera vez hablo Lucy, su voz sonó suave y clara, intentaba hacerla sonar ronca y oscura, a Lincoln le pareció adorable.

–... ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ... no y no, sólo fue un experimento con mi look, nada más.

–Oh ya veo... suspiro...

Un poco más acostumbrado a las ruidosas conversaciones que parecían ser la norma en la familia se relajó un poco, ahora fue el quién suspiró.

Le dio una mirada a la sala, un par de sillones tan viejos y de un color tan gris que parecían hechos de polvo, las paredes tapizadas de imágenes que contaban las diferentes historias familiares, quizá la alfombra necesitaba ser renovada, y el papel tapiz exigía ser cambiado, pero aun así se sentía un ambiente feliz y acogedor.

Sólo tuvo poco tiempo para poder pensar en todo eso, apenas regresaba la mirada a Lily, quien seguía platicando con el dúo de hermanas, cuando sintió que lo jalaban hacía atrás. Por el borde del ojo alcanzó a ver una mano morena que lo sujetaba con firmeza por el cuello de la camisa. Lincoln intentó hacerle frente al atacante, pero todo sucedió tan inesperadamente y lo jalaba con tanta fuerza que no pudo hacer nada hasta que el otro lo puso justo enfrente de su rostro, era un latino adulto, cabello negro y piel canela.

Lincoln logró soltarse al empujar al hombre, el morocho rebotó en el marco de la entrada al comedor, logró detenerse torpe y bruscamente de último momento clavando una mano en la pared, dudoso levantó la guardia; Lincoln hizo lo mismo con la diferencia que él no gritó como preludio a la pelea. Realmente furioso, en silencio y con mortífera intención, convirtió una mano en un puño, antes que sus nudillos rompieran la nariz del moreno se oyó un grito.

– ¡LINCOLN, POR FAVOR NO! –Lily se acercó corriendo, ¡pero estaba tan lejos...! al final la que salvó los dientes del valiente "defensor" fue Lynn.

Antes que Lincoln pudiera conectar su puño con el rostro del sujeto Lynn se interpuso entre los dos furiosa; ese extraño de piel blanca obviamente era alguien violento. Se creía engañada, por lo que con la adrenalina al tope se lanzó contra Lincoln, él alcanzó a meterle el pie a medio camino y ambos rodaron por el suelo gracias al impulso que utilizó ella. Instantes después Lily llegó y parándose en medio de la nube que empezaba alzarse cubriendo ambos cuerpos, logró separar a su hermana de su amigo y con ambos brazos le pidió ayuda a Lucy.

La gótica levantó sin aparente esfuerzo a la deportista, con una sonrisa sardónica exclamó.

–Supongo que para un sujeto como usted esta fue una bienvenida bastante animada... perdón por el chiste –dijo Lucy mientras retenía a Lynn-, parece que Lynn tiene por fin alguien con quien "jugar".

Lincoln ahora estaba mucho más tenso que antes, pero no empujaría a Lily por nada del mundo. Tenía que reconocerlo, la niña se había mantenido firme delante de él, aplacándolo con una de sus manitas.

–Lily, creo que se te olvidó presentarnos –dijo Lincoln mostrándole los dientes al otro hombre que seguía congelado en su sitio.

–... ah sí, él es Bobby, el esposo de Lori.

– ¡Roberto! ¿¡Qué ocurrió!? –Las dos hermanas habían terminado de hablar por fin. Lori corrió al lado de su marido al verlo contra la pared, Leni se acercó por su parte a las dos hermanas que seguían manoteándose, logró calmar finalmente a Lynn al colocarle una mano en el hombro.

– ¿Lynn, qué pasó? –No había reproche en la voz de la rubia sólo preocupación, la susodicha dejó de retorcerse en los brazos de Lucy pero apartó la mirada sin responder, en su lugar la que respondió fue la misma pelinegra.

–Lincoln y Bobby estaban por pelearse, no sé bien porque –Al oír está versión resumida de los hechos Lori rodó los ojos-. Creo que fue Bobby quién atacó primero a Lincoln.

– ¡Oh por favor! –Lincoln se quedó con la boca abierta, hasta entonces no había escuchado a Lucy decir tantas palabras juntas.-. ¡Cariño! ¿Qué te ha hecho él?

Roberto no respondió enfrente de Lincoln, tomo a su esposa de un brazo y la apartó de los demás aparentemente tenía derecho a mostrarse ofendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir por lo que no habló hasta que estaban los dos solos en la cocina.

Su hermana menor era policía y por lo más dudosa que llegase a ser su política profesional siempre que llamaba cada día festivo tenía grandes relatos de hombres peligrosos y crímenes horribles por lo que su miedo a los criminales era enorme, en especial temía que por su estrecha relación con un oficial de la ley fuera seleccionado víctima de una represalia.

– ¿Acaso viste las cicatrices de ese sujeto? No lo conocemos Lori ¿Por qué lo dejaron entrar así como así a la casa?

–Por lo que me contaron él se aseguró que Lily llegara bien hasta acá, es un viaje de un día completo –Le acarició el rostro y trató de transmitirle seguridad con sus palabras-, si quería hacer daño tuvo muchas oportunidades para hacerlo. Además ¿qué pudiera robar de este lugar?

La conversación de la Loud con su pareja llegaba en partes a la sala, donde los demás se enteraron parcialmente del contenido de la discusión. Lincoln se sentía abochornado, por poco demostraba una faceta que no quería que ninguna de las hermanas viera, en el caso de Lily sería fantástico ahorrarle la escena una segunda vez.

–... Entonces ¿Cuántas hermanas dijiste que tenías?

–Apuesto que Lisa está encerrada en su habitación. No sé dónde están...

–Luna y Luan, las artistas de la casa salieron con mamá a arreglar unos asuntos no han de tardar, salieron un poco antes que yo –Leni se adelantó a responder, aplastando un poco los cachetes de Lily entre el dedo pulgar y el índice-, las gemelas están en el patio, discutiendo como siempre.

Y casi como si hubieran sido invocadas dos muchachas entraron en un remolino rubio de gritos, ambas soltaron mil preguntas al mismo tiempo, una de ellas agitaba sobre su cabeza una llave una llave Wilson, mientras que la otra sujetaba amenazante un spray diminuto, posiblemente de gas pimienta, Lori venía detrás de ellas.

– ¡Escuchamos gritos!...

–... ¿¡Qué le sucedió a...!?

–.... ¿¡Bobby!?... –Ambas terminaron la frase simultáneamente.

Al ver las gemelas a Lincoln parado en medio del grupo de chicas, ambas reaccionaron con sorpresiva sincronización; la rubia de pantalones de mezclilla dejó caer la pesada herramienta al suelo mientras que su hermana trataba de ocultar su atomizador en algún pliegue de su ligero vestido.

La primera de las dos en acercarse fue la rubia del vestido rosa, Su sonrisa y la caminata coqueta se vio interrumpida por Lily.

– ¡Hola Lols! ¿Qué te parece si siguen jugando ustedes dos... afuera?

Lily fue interrumpida por la mano de su hermana, moviendo las caderas al caminar se acercó a Lincoln.

–Este es un país libre Lily ¿No piensa usted lo mismo? –teniéndola cerca, la mujer se veía como una modelo. Moviendo sus grandes pestañas y hablando de forma seductora siguió con su rutina-. Me llamo Lola Loud.

– ¡Exacto! –la otra gemela se acercó y empujó a su hermana-... y yo me quedo aquí. Hola soy Lana.

A pesar que ambas eran idénticas, está tenía un "no sé qué" que según Lincoln la hacía más atractiva que su hermana gemela, tal vez fuera el peinado casual, o la ropa nada pretenciosa, sin poder evitarlo su sangre corrió a su rostro. Sus mejillas brillaban en rojo.

–Cielos, sí que son activos en esta familia.

Lynn volvió a interponerse entre las gemelas y Lincoln, con ella llegaron Lucy y Leni y cuando Lori junto con Lily iban a intentar calmarlas a todas un grito estridente sonó desde el segundo piso.

– ¡¿Acaso es mucho pedir un poco de silencio para permitir el progreso científico?!

Todos voltearon a ver quién gritó. Bajando por las escaleras estaba una adolescente con bata blanca y un grueso suéter verde que no conseguía disimular su gordura, Lincoln la reconoció de un noticiero: Lisa Loud, la joven de mente brillante que había desarrollado y patentado un spray que desaparecía las heces de las mascotas... no recordaba cómo acabó el asunto pero lo importante era que pudo reconocer su rostro.

La genio saludó brevemente a su hermana, y la regaño por usar pintura para cabello en spray "¿Sabes la probabilidad que se te caiga el cabello por usar esto? Es casi tan probable como que te dé cáncer". Luego se acercó a Lincoln y con una sonrisa morbosa le agradeció por el "cuidado ejemplar que profesó para el bienestar de su unidad fraternal menor" mientras estrechaba su mano entre las suyas enguantadas.

Mientras duró el saludo Lincoln sintió un pequeño pinchazo y un aumento en la temperatura alrededor de sus dedos, la sonrisa se acompañó de un extraño rubor por lo que decidió el ahorrarse las quejas.

El timbre de la casa sonó, Lisa soltó por fin a Lincoln y su rostro recuperó un poco de su acostumbrada seriedad, Lucy soltó nuevamente a Lynn y entre las dos, con bastante ayuda de las gemelas, arreglaron sus ropas y peinados para aparentar normalidad. El timbre volvió a sonar, solo que ahora con ritmo constante exigiendo que el llamado a la puerta fuera respondido, después de algunos segundos donde dejaron oprimido el botón una de las hermanas se animó a moverse.

Leni respiró un par de veces, se acomodó los lentes de sol con pasta blanca que descansaban en su cabeza y antes que llegara a abrir la puerta Lori se le adelantó y la abrió en su lugar.

Tan pronto como la puerta se abrió, entró por ella un par de castañas: una de ellas parecía una mala interpretación de Joan Jett en escala de purpura y la otra vestía de forma anticuada con una falda recta y una camisa blanca cuadriculada, el atuendo estaba coronado con un saco formal en color amarillo.

A Lily le agradaban bastante todas sus hermanas, pero su atención se vio arrastrada hacía una persona en especial. Con lágrimas en los ojos corrió, esquivando los brazos de las castañas que se acercaban para saludarla, y se abrazó al cuerpo de su madre, acurrucando al pequeño cuerpo la mujer le plantó un sonoro beso en las mejillas a su hija.

-o-

Un Ford Crown modelo Victoria avanzaba veloz por la carretera, Santiago había decidido ir a Michigan acompañada únicamente por otros cuatro detectives, incluyendo claro a Eliot Stabler, por común acuerdo coincidieron que lo mejor era dejar a los otros tres socios para que cuidaran "el sistema" en la ciudad.

Era uno de los primeros días del mes de marzo, un sol primaveral brillaba alumbrándolo todo y dando al paisaje un aire de frescura y felicidad que contrarrestaba con el interior del vehículo. Adentro y con las ventanas abiertas todos los pasajeros iban en silencio, sólo el agente Stabler hablaba por teléfono, colgó y se frotó la frente.

–Noticias de mis amigos en la base de datos en la central –Eliot lucía cansado-, malas noticias Santiago, a la gorda no le queda familia; sus padres murieron hace décadas, tenía un hermano pero él también murió, hace diez años.

– ¿Un hermano? –Ronalda Santiago bebía apáticamente una botella de agua-, ¿Igual era repulsivo, ya sabes, como ella?

–Eso no lo dice el informe –por un momento creyó que la latina se tomaría las cosas enserio-. Aparentemente era mormón; Lynn Loud.

El liquidó subió por la garganta y salió finalmente por las fosas nasales de la mujer, mojó un poco a Eliot y tosió un buen rato. Después de todo conocía muy bien a la familia.


	6. Invasores de Submundo

Lily corrió a los brazos de su madre ignorando a sus dos hermanas mayores, aunque Luna y Luan comprendían la reacción de la pequeña no pudieron sentirse más que un poco incomodas. Tan pronto como dejaron las bolsas con las compras en la cocina, Leni las llevó a ambas casi a rastras a presentarles a Lincoln.

Él pudo reconocer a las hermanas sin problemas, ambas podían ser consideradas estrellas del internet; una de las comediantes más versátiles del momento y la cantante que logró el estrellato desde joven usando solamente su página web como medio de promoción.

Saludó a ambas de buena gana, mientras que la madre se deshacía en cariños y caricias con su hija menor.

Rita Loud, la matriarca de la familia, era una mujer vieja, parecía más vieja que lo que debería lucir a su edad. La voz se le quebró, temblorosa como trino de pájaro, al abrazar a Lily. Los cabellos, la piel y la blusa eran blancos, parecía que el correr de los años la hubiera despojado del color, dejándola pulida y clara.

Cuando el abrazo de rencuentro terminó, la mujer advirtió la presencia del hombre que había traído de regreso a su hija, rodeado por el resto de sus hijas observando desde la escena desde la sala.

En el instante en que sus miradas chocaron, un perro en la calle ladró. Y en ese mismo momento Lincoln entendió la vitalidad que caracterizaba a todas las hermanas pues en los ojos de esa mujer se podía vislumbrar una gran fuerza y determinación. Parecía que toda la voluntad y alegría fluyeran desde ella al mundo entero. El momento pasó y el mundo volvió a ser como siempre. Lincoln se le acercó y extendió una mano, la mujer se la estrechó con una sonrisa fresca.

–Gracias por ayudar a mi hija, se lo agradezco mucho –Una mano pequeña, huesuda y delgada alcanzó la suya, Lincoln la estrechó en silencio-, estoy segura que ya se lo pidieron mis hijas, pero insisto ¿cree quedarse a comer?.

–Eso espero –respondió Lincoln, sin poder evitar sonreír.

Con mucho tacto Rita lo llevó a la cocina mientras las dos castañas le daban, por fin, la bienvenida a su hermana menor. Cuando la madre y Lincoln, acompañados por Bobby, desaparecieron de la vista y las diez hermanas estuvieron reunidas al fin; Lori carraspeó un poco la garganta para llamar la atención y habló con el volumen necesario para que sólo las chicas la escucharan.

–Hermanas, creo que es necesario que hagamos otra "reunión de hermanas"...

– ¡Cielos chica! cede un poco de tu obsesión con el control –exclamó Luna.

–Ciertamente no es el momento propicio, hermana mayor –Lisa completó de pronto-, no tengo tiempo para platicas superfluas y...

–Esto es literalmente urgente, Lily tiene algo que debe decirles –exclamó mientras volteaba a ver a la menor, a todas nosotras.

De mala gana las diez mujeres subieron por las escaleras: Lori fue la primera seguida de Luna y Luan a las que les susurraba indicaciones, las gemelas subieron en una pequeña competencia con Lisa por llegar a la segunda planta primero, Lily subió tomada de la mano por Lynn mientras que Lucy las acompañaba en silencio pegada materialmente a ambas, Leni fue la última en moverse, cuando nadie la veía volteó un momento a la cocina y sonrió para sí misma.

-o-

Lori sufrió varías transformaciones antes de estabilizarse como directora de su propia empresa, una mujer de veintiocho años, con unas gafas de montura gruesa... aunque no las necesitara, el pelo estirado y recogido en un moñito alto, una blusa blanca y una falda de azul oscuro, aspecto severo y siempre muy seria; a Lily se le figuraba al estereotipo de maestra ninfómana que había visto alguna vez en la casa de tía Shirley, ella se dio cuenta aquella vez, pero nunca le dijo nada.

Ella, la mayor y directora en las reuniones de las hermanas era quien siempre hablaba primero.

Sin miramientos y sin pedir permiso contó toda la historia que momentos antes le había contado Leni sólo que exageró algunos detalles y omitió otros, dándole al relato un tinte más violento y trágico.

Ninguna de las hermanas se creyó la historia.

–Lamento que deba decir esto, pero Lily debe contarnos ella lo sucedido, no podremos tenerla aquí por más tiempo si es que se omitió información valiosa... deberíamos involucrar a las autoridades competentes –objetó Lisa, Lola asintió en silencio.

Lily las miraba a todas. No estaba enfadada por las libertades que se tomó Lori, las demás estaban cuestionando por fin la credibilidad de la primogénita, la historia incluso le parecía divertida y eso irritaba aún más a la mayor.

Leni habló, tenía veintisiete años pero curiosamente conservaba el aspecto que tenía cuando recién cumplió la mayoría de edad. Su actitud y personalidad también habían cambiado bastante desde la última vez que la hermana menor visitó al resto de la familia. Al principio, y por algunos malos entendidos en las llamadas que recibía, Lily pensó que era una simple empleada en seis tiendas diferentes del centro comercial... o algo así. Luego resultó que había comprado la mitad de los locales del lugar gracias a medios misteriosos y aun así por alguna razón desconocida insistía en administrar el decadente restaurante del difunto padre.

–Tendré que ponerme del lado de Lisa, cuéntanos con más detalle... es que aún no sé cuál es el problema exactamente. Hace, como que, siglos que no vemos a la tía Shirley.

Lily reunió todos los recuerdos de su último día con su tía política que no involucraban directamente a Lincoln, el resultado fue una versión muy censurada de los últimos dos días.

–Bueno, y Lincoln... él es un agradable sujeto que al verme desesperada en la estación de camiones se ofreció a ayudarme –la niña se inclinó hacia delante, miró a sus hermanas un momento-. Es casi como lo contó Lori.

La hermana mayor estaba excitada, siempre se excitaba cuando alguien le daba poder o importancia a sus palabras.

– ¿Nos creen ahora? –Exclamó Lori ruborizada, Lily luchaba para dominar la risa nerviosa.

–No –las gemelas volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo-. Lisa tomó sus precauciones cuando ese tal Lincoln entró a la casa.

–Nada de otro mundo, sólo una pequeña muestra de sangre y un análisis a las huellas dactilares –la genio estaba revisando una pequeña pantalla que sobresalía de la manga de su bata de laboratorio-, denme un momento y podré compartir los resultados.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se posó por fin en los labios de Lily "por supuesto que Lisa siempre debe verificar todo" pensó.

Después de casi medio minuto durante el cual el único sonido era producido por el aparato de Lisa, la niña genio volvió a hablar.

–Las yemas de sus dedos fueron severamente dañadas, por lo que tomar sus huellas es prácticamente imposible sin embargo su ADN está en la base de datos de donadores de órganos: Lincoln Doe, tiene veintidós años y estuvo en el orfanato de Brigthon hasta cumplir los doce... después de eso no hay más antecedentes ni criminales ni de ningún tipo, podemos decir que no ha logrado nada en toda su vida.

La atención de la mayoría de las hermanas se había detenido en "donador de órganos", incluso Lori se estaba imaginando al apuesto salvador de su hermana menor en un recorrido romántico en un campo de golf, pero para Lynn y Luna la historia se había detenido con "no tiene huellas dactilares".

Un llamado a la puerta las despabiló a todas.

–Cariño, necesitamos ayuda en la cocina –la voz de Bobby llegó desde el otro lado de la pared.

Sin mucha opción, dieron por terminada la reunión de hermanas.

-o-

Rita Loud tomó el onceavo plato, puso una papa hervida y sirvió una ración generosa de caldo de verdura amenazadoramente rojo, le pasó el plato a Lincoln y los demás empezaron a comer.

–Pensé que éramos trece –dijo Lincoln.

–Lucy está durmiendo, se desveló anoche –Lola se apresuró a contestar-, siempre le dejamos la comida en la nevera y ella lo come cuando despierte.

–Y Lisa tuvo que salir a trabajar –Lana habló mientras masticaba su papa-, a dar una conferencia o algo así.

El caldo sabía a vinagre y espinaca y la papa estaba tan hervida que se sentía pastosa y sin sabor en la boca.

El siguiente plato fue un bistec con ensalada verde, la carne estaba dura y elástica como suela de zapato, a la ensalada le faltaba sabor ya que aparentemente no habían usado algún aderezo para acompañar la lechuga y los tomates.

El tercer platillo fueron croquetas de acelgas con carne molida y arroz, esas sabían bastante bien si decidías ignorar el hecho de que las hojas verdes estaban bastante duras, de forma que cada vez que Lincoln intentaba cortar un bocado, media croqueta terminaba cayendo por el borde del plato, un poco deprimido Lincoln terminó por resignarse a mover la comida por el plato.

Al final de la cena Lincoln aún tenía hambre. La comida que había ingerido los últimos dos días era mala y aun así podía asegurar que era mejor que aquella que le acababan de servir.

–Estuvo delicioso má –dijo Lily mientras limpiaba su plato con el dedo índice, con una gran cara de placer-. Gracias por la comida.

–Realmente muchas gracias señora. Y ahora, quisiera pedirle que me recomiende un buen hotel, de preferencia que no esté tan lejos... ya es tarde.

Durante toda la cena las hermanas no pararon de hablar y Lincoln de forma inevitable se vio arrastrado hacía la plática, resultó que tenía al menos algo en común con cada una de las chicas Loud. Incluso logró que Roberto lo aceptara y se riera de algunos de sus comentarios.

Lola Loud puso cara de ofendida al oír las palabras de Lincoln.

– ¿Por qué te irías a un hotel? –preguntó molesta-. ¿Acaso no somos amigos ya?

–No quiero causarles más problemas... –dijo Lincoln, de repente con el rostro tenso.

–Pero si no es problema –dijo Lana, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo entre sus dedos, aunque lo tenía maltratado seguía siendo increíblemente dorado.

–Tú vas a dormir en el cuarto de Lisa, como antes –dijo Rita Loud mientras golpeaba en la espalda a Lily-. Ya lo discutí con esa niña, además casi nunca está en casa.

–Y para ti, jovencito, te prepararemos la habitación del ático –la matriarca adoptó un aire maternal con el invitado.

–Estarás más cómodo que en una habitación cinco estrellas –Lola abandonó su actitud pretenciosa y la reemplazó por un entusiasmo infantil-. Te lo aseguro.

–Gracias, son muy amables, pero...

–... ¡Aceptamos! –cerró Lily.

–Y entonces puedes pagarnos lo mismo que pagarías por una habitación de hotel cinco estrellas –exclamaron felices Lola y Lana-. Ochenta dólares.

Lincoln esbozó una sonrisa de dientes resplandecientemente blancos.

–Veinte –replicó rápidamente.

–Cincuenta –rebatió Lola.

–Veinticinco.

–Cuarenta

–Treinta.

Lola lo pensó por un momento.

–Está bien. Treinta... y cinco billetes –Con una hermosa y no tan inocente sonrisa, Lola estiró el brazo y Lincoln le estrechó la mano enguantada.

Luego se levantó y ayudo a Rita a llevarse los trastos de la mesa. Lily soltó un bostezo tan grande que Lincoln temió que se le zafara la boca. La niña se retiró de la mesa y se fue a acostar, les dio las buenas noches a todos.

Tan pronto la niña se perdió en el segundo piso, la mujer vestida de amarillo: Luan Loud le dijo a Lincoln.

–Por favor quédese en la mesa, trajimos pastel.

El postre era de manzana, y estaba hecho al horno por una amiga de la comediante, realmente estaba bueno. Apenas empezaban a servir las rebanadas en pequeños platos cuando una voz apagada provocó un sobresalto en todos los presentes.

–Buenas noches a todos –lamento despertarme tan tarde-, madre, sírveme una rebanada por favor.

Lucy Loud había bajado de improvisto, seguramente Lily la despertó sin querer al subir a las habitaciones.

–Realmente queríamos hablar contigo... sobre tú relación con Lily –La cara de Rita perdió en un instante todo aire maternal.

-o-

Lisa estaba agazapada en el asiento de copiloto de un Ford Crown modelo Victoria de color negro, estacionado a unas cuadras de la casa Loud. Tanto la niña genio como la chofer de piel morena habían tenido mucho cuidado con que nadie las viera a ambas juntas.

– ¿Sabes lo que nos pasará si alguien se entera que nos reunimos –la frente de Lisa Loud estaba perlada de sudor-... o que tengo conmigo estas cosas?


	7. Maestros del amor

–Realmente queríamos hablar contigo… sobre tú relación con Lily –La cara de Rita perdió en un instante todo aire maternal.

Lincoln, incomodo, apretó la mandíbula.

–Señora Loud… le aseguro que no tengo ninguna clase de relación con su hija –Lynn bufó a su lado, estaba volviéndose a enojar.

–Estoy segura que una cita de Lily con el ginecólogo te daría un viaje gratis a la carce…

– ¡Basta Lynn! –Tomando un poco de aire, Rita pudo recuperar su actitud tranquila, aunque su expresión se volvió aún más fría-. No me refería a eso… verá… yo sé qué clase de hombre es usted y estoy muy segura que algunas de mis hijas sospechan lo suficiente como para hacerle "exámenes" secretos… si no es que ya se los hicieron.

Lincoln también endureció la mirada, nunca creyó que sería descubierto por un ama de casa y su gallinero familiar… pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Amenazarlas para que guardaran silencio para después huir del Estado? ¿No sería mejor el garantizar su eterno silencio con otros métodos? Necesitaría, al menos, una de sus pistolas para poder ejecutar uno de los planes pero estaba seguro que antes que pudiera llegar a la maleta "especial" sería rápidamente interceptado por el muchacho Santiago y la pecosa con chamarra deportiva, aunque claro que si le rompía el plato de porcelana en la cara a…

–En mis tiempos de universidad conocí a muchos como tú… los "cobradores" de deudas, no son peligrosos si no eres su objetivo, aunque eso no los hace mejores amantes ni buenos candidatos para presentarles a tu padre –de inmediato todas las miradas se dirigieron a la matriarca-. ¿Qué? Es obvio que me rondaron otros hombres antes que llegara su padre.

Claro que no resultaba obvio, ninguna de las hermanas le habían preguntado nunca sobre su vida antes de ser esposa y madre y Rita, por iniciativa propia, nunca les había contado nada de su vida personal.

–Al punto al que quiero llegar es que aquí no hay nada de valor, tampoco tenemos dinero… aclarando esto, pues espero que no tengamos ninguna clase problemas mientras dure su estadía aquí.

– ¡Oh bueno! Supongo que no pude pasar desapercibido –Lincoln tuvo que parpadear varias veces para convencerse que seguía a salvo… aunque esa había sido una llamada cercana, ahora sólo tendría que relajar el ambiente-, nunca creí que una mujer tan hermosa como usted conocería a alguien en esta línea de trabajo.

Todas soltaron risas nerviosas, incluso Bobby trataba de ocultar su sonrisa ¡bien!, la broma había cumplido con su objetivo.

– ¡¿Estas bromeando chico?! La primera vez que te vi pensé que eras un cadenero de algún antro de mala muerte –tarde se dio cuenta Luna de las palabras que había escogido, apenada volteó a ver a su madre-. Claro que no es que yo vaya muy seguido a esa clase de lugares.

La metida de pata de la rockera sólo provocó más risa, incluso Lucy se permitió mostrar algunos dientes al sonreír. Cuando por fin pudieron calmarse un poco Lincoln volvió a hablar.

–Me disculpo si la ofendí, aunque tiene razón, me pagaban para golpear gente… pero ya no más, ahora estoy buscando un trabajo diferente y tampoco planeo quedarme por mucho tiempo –discretamente volteó a ver a la rubia que lo había recogido en Hazeltucky, Leni miraba a un punto específico en el techo-, aunque si realmente no tienen problema, les agradecería que me dejaran quedarme hasta el fin de semana, en lo que encuentro trabajo o algo… ¡Prometo que les pagaré por cada día!

Lola sonrió, contenta por oír esa última parte.

–Si el problema es encontrar trabajo, supongo que mis hijas pueden ayudarlo ¿Qué dicen Lori, Leni? –Lori rodó los ojos, la mente de la otra rubia volvió desde un lugar lejano, Rita ya estaba por repetir su pregunta cuando Leni respondió:

– ¡Oh! Estoy segura que él encontrará algo por su cuenta –giró la cabeza para verlo a la cara, le giñó un ojo y sonrió-, pero si no es así… puedes venir a verme para platicar.

Lincoln se sonrió como tonto, lentamente hundió la cuchara en su postre y se llevó más de la mitad a la boca.

Todos volvieron a reír.

A Lincoln le pareció que ese era el mejor pastel que había probado.

-o-

Después del incidente de la botella de agua, el policía que iba conduciendo y su copiloto habían decidido detener el auto por un momento, de cualquier forma necesitaban pensar que hacer tan pronto llegaran a Michigan. Apenas se estacionaron en la primera tienda de auto servicio que encontraron al llegar a Newport, los tres oficiales que acompañaban a Santiago y a Stabler decidieron salir del vehículo, dejando a ambos solos en el interior.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que los conoces? –Eliot se estaba secando la cara, bastante molesto por varios motivos diferentes.

–Bueno… no es como que le hable mucho a la familia de la esposa de mi hermano, difícilmente le hablo a ese marica –La patada de ansiedad por fin había llegado, con hastío, Ronalda abrió una segunda botella de agua, sin molestarse en terminar el contenido de la primera-. Según me acuerdo son como quinientas mujeres en esa familia.

–Pues sería bastante bueno que recordaras al menos sus nombres, así podremos saber dónde y a quiénes buscar.

–Eso no será problema. Según sé, la hija mayor pasa buena parte de su tiempo con su madre, las dos locas del arte rentan un departamento no muy lejos y me imagino que la mayoría siguen viviendo en la misma casa de su infancia. Todas reunidas en el mismo lugar.

– ¿Y qué "brillante" plan propones para recuperar al peluche y cubrir todo lo demás? ¿Esperar pacientemente en la acera de enfrente a que salgan todas de la casa y entrar? ¿Tocar amablemente y pedir nuestras cosas? ¡Por este motivo es que te dije que debimos traer a todos los muchachos!

Ronalda le dirigió una mirada cargada de ira, los nudillos de su mano izquierda tronaron bajo la fuerza de su puño.

–Ellie, no estoy de humor para tus mamadas… ¿en verdad quieres entrar pegando de disparos a una casa dónde viven once mujeres? ¿O acaso planeabas hacer el numerito de "policías responsables"? porque esa mierda nos funcionó de maravilla la última vez que la intentaste ¿O necesitas que nuestra amiga Shirley te lo recuerde?

La mezcla entre la sensación de humillación y la de prepotencia provocó algo nuevo y muy diferente del miedo habitual dentro de Eliot Stabler, ahora sentía furia.

– ¿Entonces qué…?

– ¿Te conté alguna vez acerca de mi hermanito? –Santiago vació media botella de un trago para después dejarla abandonada a su lado, justo como la primer botella-. El pobre es un mandilón cobarde, apuesto a que haría cualquier cosa para mantener a salvo a su "dulce" dama dorada…

– ¿Y?

Ronalda se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, eso era el colmo. Tan pronto como tuviera un pretexto, se encargaría de conseguirse un nuevo segundo al mando.

–No será necesario que nos inmiscuyamos siquiera con toda la familia, sólo debemos asustar a "osito bubu bonito" y él nos traerá lo que queramos con tal de proteger a su esposa… ni el vecino chismoso ni la niña se enterarán que estuvimos en el mismo estado. ¡Fácil!

–Entonces supongo que debo de avisarle a los demás que esto tardará unos días… será mejor que empiece con hablar con nuestros hombres que dejamos en la ciudad.

Eliot aún se veía bastante tenso cuando se levantó y sin esperar a oír la respuesta de su jefa salió del auto estacionado, marcó un número que no estaba registrado en el aparato y esperó el tono.

– ¿Olivia? … No, aún no llegamos… Escucha, tendremos que cambiar de planes… dile a los otros… –Volteó a ver a sus compañeros, ninguno de ellos le sostuvo la mirada, en silencio se alejaron de él-. Escucha, Santiago ya se ha convertido en un problema serio para nuestros negocios…

-o-

Obligados a asistir a la firma de un contrato necesario para su compañía, Lori y su esposo habían acordado marcharse tan pronto acabaran da cenar. Mientras la primogénita se despedía de la familia, Bobby se quedó lavando los platos y tazas que recién habían ocupado junto con Lincoln y la hermana deportista, Lynn. A los ojos de Lincoln el latino parecía un niño, pues no había en él ni un atisbo de malicia o crueldad. Nunca había viajado más allá del noroeste del país, y por lo poco que había oído durante la sobremesa, tenía una vida fácil y sin problemas. Lincoln lo observaba con envidia y pena, exactamente como lo veía el latino a él. Lincoln estaba sorprendido de que alguien que haya vivido veintiocho años pudiera ser tan despreocupado y feliz. A su lado se sentía torpe y tosco, ni siquiera sospechaba que el trigueño le envidiaba desde los músculos hasta las cicatrices, imaginaba que él tendría demasiadas historias interesantes que compartir.

A los ojos de Lynn ambos se veían prácticamente igual, suponía que era porque Bobby estaba muy bien conservado para su edad y sonreía bastante, mientras que ese tal Lincoln se veía más gastado y amargado. Bobby siempre le había parecido un hombre bastante guapo, pero tenía que admitir que el albino no se quedaba atrás.

Cuando terminó de lavar y descubrió que Lori seguía hablando con su madre, Bobby decidió sentarse a esperar en uno de los sillones de la sala. Lincoln sin tener nada mejor que hacer se sentó en el sillón grande que estaba a su lado.

Los dos hombres trataron de entablar una conversación pero su timidez combinada terminó por hacer que al final ambos guardaran silencio, pero al llegar Leni a acompañarlos, feliz y confiada, pronto ambos perdieron el miedo que habían sentido en presencia del otro. Ayudó bastante que ambos fueran bastante amables con la rubia y que ella hiciera muchas preguntas sobre los gustos de Lincoln. Al final, Lincoln y Bobby descubrieron que tenían demasiadas cosas en común; desde películas favoritas hasta intérpretes de música.

Cuando Lori bajó finalmente las escaleras, media hora más tarde, se encontró con una escena de lo más curiosa; su esposo, acompañado por Leni y Luan, se reía a carcajada suelta de una historia que estaba contando el peliblanco.

–Entonces Jack, el andrógino con el que compartía cuarto dijo… dijo que la niña esa quería dominar el mundo.

Debía ser una anécdota excelente, pues tan pronto como terminó esas líneas, los tres estallaron en risas.

–Hola cariño, ya debemos irnos –Lori no quería interrumpir su momento después que ella se tardara tanto pero el tiempo apremiaba-, ¿qué estaban haciendo?

–Lincoln nos estaba contando una historia divertidísima –Luan se había reído tanto que comenzaban a chillarle los ojos, se limpió una lagrima del rostro y suspiró-. Los chistes que hubiera logrado de haberte conocido antes… hubiera sido genial.

– ¿Melo judas? –dijo Lincoln con la voz exacta de un niño con la nariz constipada. Esa vez ni Lori pudo evitar sonreír.

Cuando la pareja salió por fin de la casa, Lori se animó a hacer una pregunta que consideraba necesaria, viendo como su inmediata menor compartía miradas con el recién llegado.

– ¿Y bien, qué te parece ese tal Lincoln? ¿Crees que sea un buen tipo? –Bobby puso en marcha el motor y soltó el freno de mano-. Ya sabes, con eso que se quedará solo en una casa llena de mujeres… no puedo evitar preocuparme.

La sonrisa del hombre se perdió, después de soltar un suspiro sacó el Cadillac de la cochera.

–Algo grave lo atormenta, pero no creo que sea un peligro para tus hermanas –dijo Roberto, siguiéndo la silueta en movimiento de la casa con la mirada-. Lo que sí creo es que ya se había resignado a la muerte, está aterrado de dejar que los demás lo vean débil.

–Y sin embargo sigue adelante –por un momento Lori pudo imaginarse a ese hombre completamente solo en una habitación vacía. La visión se le hizo tan triste que por un momento, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no volvió a hablar en todo el viaje.

Después de unos minutos de que la primogénita abandonara la casa, el resto de las hermanas empezaron a decir sus buenas noches.

Lincoln tuvo que hacer fila para poder entrar al baño, después de esperar su turno, ultimo en la fila. El peliblanco se cepilló los dientes y se lavó la cara con la única agua que salió del grifo: agua fría, luego recorrió el pasillo hasta alcanzar la escalera que lo llevaría a la habitación que estaba "rentando".

Aunque no le gustaba entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que se sostenía escaleras abajo

–Hijas, por favor quédense a dormir al menos por una noche –Rita hablaba con su dúo de artistas castañas-. Ya es tarde, al menos háganlo por una noche.

Luna pestañeo dos veces, luego, con gesto incrédulo le mostró a su madre que ambas ya tenían puesta su pijama.

–Ma… ya te habíamos dicho que nos quedaríamos unos días para poder darle la bienvenida a Lily ¿recuerdas…? Fue durante la salida al super.

–Tienes que dejar de exigirte tanto –intervino Luan-. Has estado bajo mucha presión, supongo que todos necesitamos dormir.

El dueto subió por fin a su habitación compartida, le dieron las buenas noches y cerraron la puerta, dejando a Lincoln completamente solo en el pasillo.

Las gemelas le habían prohibido subir mientras le preparaban la habitación de invitados. Después de unos interminables minutos, en los que estuvo acompañado únicamente por la mirada acusatoria de Lynn a través del borde de su puerta, el par de rubias lo dejaron subir por fin.

El cuarto de invitados no era la gran cosa, básicamente era un ático normal disfrazado de habitación. Tenía un ropero en el cual Lincoln metió su maleta con su poca ropa, un escritorio de oficina bastante viejo y grande donde dejó por fin a su pequeña planta, y un sofá cama con buen aspecto.

Mientras se quitaba la ropa, conforme se sentía más soñoliento, sintió un gran bienestar, como si estuviese a salvo de todo daño y amenaza, el buen presagio lo convenció de guardar el maletín metálico con las armas en el armario, sólo se quedó con una sola pistola; el revolver que lo delató con Lily.

Lincoln tomó la sensación como un regalo. Era consiente que tan pronto dejara esa casa por la mañana ya no habría para él un refugio de paz como ese, de modo que aprovecharía la ocasión única y se dejaría ser feliz.

Finalmente, sólo usando su ropa interior, Lincoln apagó la luz y se durmió antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada siquiera.


	8. Las reglas cambian

Estaba sentado.

Sentado en una habitación de color rojo, un color muy parecido al de la carne cruda, todo el mobiliario que podía ver con la escasa luz que daban las velas escondidas en cada esquina era una cama con sábanas blancas.

Una voz preciosa, con timbre un poco nervioso y tímido le hablaba desde ninguna parte, por más que lo intentaba no logró identificar a la primera a quien le pertenecía la voz ni el origen de la misma. Después de pasear la vista unos minutos por la habitación vacía la vio; una mujer alta y rubia descansando sobre la cama, envuelta en una colcha intensamente roja.

–Ven –volvió a decir la voz-. Acércate.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?

–Uno de mis regalos para ti… mi amor –la voz sonó lenta y sensual.

–Tal vez la comida me cayó pesada –consiente que estaba dentro de un sueño, Lincoln trató de despertarse de una vez.

–Tal vez… ¿Acaso no me deseas? ¿Acaso no quieres tomarme?

La mujer se movió entre las colchas. Con movimientos lentos y fluidos lo invitaba a reclamarla. Una de sus manos acarició su cuerpo, los dedos recorrieron desde los muslos hasta su pecho derecho, casi como si presentara un producto nuevo en un comercial de teletienda.

Lincoln la miraba ávidamente, reconocería a esa rubia incluso entre un mar de gente, con pasos lentos se acercó, al fin ¿Qué daño podía hacer al disfrutar un simple sueño?

Mientras se acercaba, la habitación empezó a ponerse cada vez más oscura. Cuando se encontraba únicamente a un par de pasos de la mujer de sus sueños, literalmente, se dio cuenta que la falta de luz le impedía completamente ver apenas más allá de su propia nariz, por suerte no necesitaría la vista para disfrutar lo que estaba por venir.

A pesar de las tinieblas, al acercarse lo suficiente, Lincoln logró distinguir el bulto bajo las sabanas. Con un pequeño salto, el joven adulto subió al colchón y se posó sobre el cuerpo de la mujer que más deseaba en ese momento, sin comprender porque de pronto le parecía tan pequeña.

No le dio mucha importancia al cambio de tamaño, después de todo ¿Cuándo se ha hablado que los sueños tengan congruencia? Con cuidado y usando sólo el brazo derecho envolvió a la pequeña mujer en un abrazo, utilizó su mano libre para voltear el rostro rubio y poder besar en la boca a Leni.

–Sabía que me terminarías por amarme locamente –dijo Lily al darse la vuelta-. Siempre lo supe… Linky…

Lincoln se despertó con el corazón acelerado, el cuerpo empapado en sudor, completamente despabilado. Según los números rojos del despertador electrónico, que le habían dejado las gemelas en la mesita de noche, era la una y cuarto de la madrugada. Desorientado, Lincoln se puso de pie, bajó al pasillo y entró en el baño de la casa Loud. Orinó sin encender la luz y, después de asegurarse de no haber manchado la taza, volvió a la cama. En su cabeza aun rondaba el sueño completamente vivido, realmente lo había asustado.

La luz que entraba por la única y minúscula ventana del ático no era mucha y tampoco era muy brillante, pero los ojos de Lincoln ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad lo suficiente para advertir que había una mujer sentada en su cama.

A ella también la reconocería donde fuera.

–Supongo que te preguntas qué hago aquí –Su voz no era más que un susurro suave, pero se trataba de una voz que difícilmente olvidaría.

Lincoln no dijo nada. Con cuidado se sentó en la silla del escritorio improvisado, la única silla de la habitación.

–Bueno… dime qué quieres.

La pelinegra dio algunas palmaditas a su lado, sobre la cama.

–Ven, siéntate a mi lado. Tengo frío, conejito.

–No lo creo –respondió Lincoln serio-. Creo que me quedaré aquí. Aun debo saber qué haces en la habitación que estoy "rentando".

– ¿Te refieres al cómo sé que tienes armas de fuego en esta maleta metálica?

–Creo que te equivocas al… –Lincoln no pudo apartar la vista del pequeño revolver cromado que Lucy sostenía con sólo dos dedos frente a él-. Ah eso… verás me interesa mucho el tiro depor…

–Lily lo tenía entre sus cosas, y ya que una de tus maletas tiene candado, supongo que ahí es donde guardas otras cosas "interesantes".

La mente de Lincoln volvió a trabajar a toda velocidad, estaba atrapado. Lucy guardaba inteligentemente la distancia, estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para poder armar todo un alboroto antes de que el albino pudiera siquiera someterla.

–Supongo que ahora debo quedarme callado y escuchar tus chantajes… bueno, soy todo oídos.

La alta mujer lo miraba todavía sentada en la cama y sin parpadear.

–Sólo quiero pedirte tres favores, apuesto que ninguno te parecerá difícil de cumplir –una sonrisa que mostró sus dientes se dibujó en el rostro pálido-. Primero: ¿Podrías encenderme un cigarrillo?

–Tengo encendedor pero yo no fumo, es malo para el cuerpo.

–Yo no me preocupo mucho por los problemas de salud, ni por nada en específico. Por favor, me calma los nervios.

–De acuerdo pero esta es una habitación de no fumar, déjame abrir la ventana –al pasarle el encendedor notó que tenía las manos frías.

El cigarrillo se encendió, Lucy le dio una larga calada, y dejó que Lincoln guardara el encendedor. Volvió a darle una calada.

–A comparación de los otros vicios, este es uno inútil; no provoca reacción satisfactoria en el cuerpo más que ansiedad y muerte.

La punta del cigarrillo resplandecía en color naranja.

–Entonces me alegro de nunca haber fumado en mi vida.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Lincoln pensó que la gótica estaba planeando sus siguientes palabras.

–Pudiste haberte negado a escuchar mis peticiones, me alegra que no lo intentaras…

Cada vez que le daba una fumada la punta del cigarrillo se iluminaba y le permitía verle el rostro.

– ¿Quieres saber cuál es la segunda tarea?

–Supongo que no puede ser tan malo –la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Lucy, soltó la última bocanada de humo.

–Últimamente me he siento… disgustada. Resulta que como todos los demás necesito a alguien con quien hablar, un compañero de penas… aunque sea por una noche.

Lincoln se dio cuenta que poco a poco la voz cambiaba casi imperceptiblemente, no sabía por qué pero el cambio le gustó.

–Cuando te vi en la puerta al lado de Lily… supe que tú estarías bien para satisfacer esos anhelos por compañía… y ahora que te veo de cerca puedo ver que estas muy bien.

–No era necesario que me dijeras eso –el humo restante del cigarrillo le envolvía el rostro, desde esa perspectiva se veía muy guapa.

– ¿Fui muy directa? Lo siento. Es un poco difícil elegir las palabras correctas para conversar cuando no hablas mucho con nadie.

Dejó de hablar y se quedó mirando al humo subir hasta perderse contra el techo. Lincoln se levantó de la silla y fue junto a Lucy. Le quitó la colilla humeante de las manos y la tiró por la ventana.

–Realmente no sé mucho más que cualquier otra mujer de mi edad, supongo que actúo como una mujer normal.

–Normalmente, las chicas no se meten a las habitaciones de otras personas.

– ¿Estás seguro? Yo pensaba igual hace bastante tiempo… hoy no estoy segura –Se recostó sobre la cama. Su cara, iluminada por la escaza luz de luna que se filtraba por la pequeña ventana, se veía absolutamente bella-. Supongo que estas metido en un buen lio. Si alguien como tú no estuviera siendo buscado no tendría por qué quedarse "unos días" en una casa pequeña repleta de mujeres histéricas. Sé que te meterás a ti mismo y a toda mi familia en más problemas si no tienes a alguien que cuide de ti. Yo te cuidaré mientras te quedes… y gracias por el regalo.

– ¿Qué regalo?

De forma bastante fluida, pasó sus manos por el cuello de Lincoln, lo acercó hacía ella para darle un beso.

Él se agachó para recibir el beso en la mejilla, pero ella lo tomó del mentón y pegó sus labios a los de él. El aliento de Lucy sabía levemente a pan horneado.

La lengua de Lucy se introdujo en la boca de Lincoln. Se sentía caliente y viva, ligeramente seca. Todas las barreras mentales que pudieran seguir deteniendo al muchacho desaparecieron en un instante.

Utilizando ambos brazos él la abrazó violentamente haciendo que ambos terminaran sobre sus costados. A pesar de la falta de tacto Lucy ni pensó en quejarse. Esa sería la mejor noche de su oscura vida.

-o-

Estacionaron el auto frente a un pequeño edificio de departamentos en las afueras del pueblo. La banqueta estaba llena de basura. Se acercaron caminando en línea recta rumbo a la recepción. La anciana recepcionista, su gafete decía "Fritzz", se creyó las mentiras de la oficial Santiago y con un dedo esquelético señaló el ascensor. Stabler apretó el botón para subir. Pasaron los minutos y no pasó nada. Volvió a oprimirlo un poco más molesto. Ronalda se desesperó antes que su subalterno y empezó a apretar todos los botones, tampoco obtuvo nada.

–El elevador no funciona –la voz severa de una mujer los interrumpió-. Ya lo reportamos al dueño, no le importa, en unos meses se va de la ciudad, sólo nos dejará más problemas para administrar este lugar.

A pesar de tener una voz cascada, se sentía completamente la autoridad que emanaba de ella.

–Lori, querida, siempre te ves hermosa. No has envejecido en estos meses sin vernos, seguramente eres la más hermosa de…

La rubia la interrumpió al levantar una mano entre ellas.

–No quiere verte, yo estoy igual, sólo te vemos cuando van a pasar cosas horribles.

–Sabes que sólo vengo a molestarlos cuando son cosas importantes.

El desdén se reflejaba en la mirada de la mujer. Eliot se dio cuenta que estaba cargando bolsas de un supermercado. La mirada cambio de foco. Ahora miraba a Stabler con desconfianza.

– ¿Quién es el gorila? ¿Otro de tus matones?

–Ok… eso fue grosero e injustificado. Este caballero se llama Eliot Stabler. Trabaja conmigo, sí, pero su principal objetivo es el de salvaguardar a la población… Ellie, cariño te presento a Lori, Lori Santiago.

–Encantado de conocerla –dijo Eliot estirando una mano.

La mujer lo vio sin responder al apretón de manos, su atención volvió a centrarse en su cuñada.

–Sí… seguro. Vengo de comprar comida ¿se quedan para desayunar?

–Desayunar suena bien ¿tú que dices Ellie?

–Entonces dame dinero para que después pueda reponer la despensa, estoy cansada de preparar comidas gratis.

Ronalda abrió su cartera y sacó un par de billetes con el rostro de Hamilton. Lori se los quitó de la mano y se quedó esperando. La latina sacó otro billete, esta vez de Jackson.

–Es bueno volver a verte Ronnie, desayunaran como reyes –su rostro dejó ver una sonrisa satisfecha-. Ahora debemos subir escaleras, vivimos hasta arriba.

–Entonces ¿ustedes dos planean seguir la tradición mormona familiar? –Eliot jadeaba mientras seguía muy por atrás a ambas mujeres-. Estas en pésima forma Eliot.

– ¿Bobby y yo? Dios no. No, planeamos empezar lento, quizá con uno o dos niños será suficiente. El infierno de once bocas gritando al mismo tiempo ya lo viví.

Al llegar al rellano, Ronalda se dirigió a la única puerta pintada de rojo, sin esperar a Lori llamó a la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocar, un poco más fuerte esta vez.

– ¡YA VOY! ¡Con una vez es suficiente! ¿Quién es?

–Soy yo Bobby. Con un socio.

Sonido de cerraduras, por el simple sonido supieron que un candado y una cadena cayeron al piso. La puerta se abrió todo lo que permitía el pasador. Una cara los miraba entre las sombras.

– ¿Qué quieres, Nini?

–Sólo quiero ver cómo le va a mi hermano mayor. También tengo algo que decirte, es urgente.

La puerta se abrió completamente. El hombre de suéter verde era, al igual que Ronalda, moreno y con pelo negro y unas facciones muy definidas. Incomodo estrechó la mano de su hermana.

–Entonces, pasa. Nini.

–Prefiero que me digan Ronalda –dijo mientras cubría su adolorida mano.

Una carcajada.

–Por supuesto. ¿Y él?

–Trabaja conmigo. Eliot te presento a Roberto Santiago, mi hermano.

–Encantado de conocerlo –Eliot le estrechó la mano. Se sorprendió al sentir una mano dura y llena de callos.

– ¿Siguen en la puerta? –Lori preguntó desde atrás-. No se queden en el recibidor, esa costumbre de policía me pone nerviosa. Entren, les traeré café.

El departamento entero olía a canela, cigarrillos y a papel, los condujeron por un pasillo angosto, pasaron por varias puertas cerradas y llegaron a la sala de estar, se sentaron en un enorme sillón aterciopelado. Roberto ocupó una silla de madera enfrente de ellos.

Lori colocó un cenicero vacío junto a los Santiago.

– ¿Entonces con café les basta hasta que el desayuno esté?

–Por mí no hay problema –respondió Ronalda con una sonrisa.

Roberto volteó para ver a su esposa dirigirse a la cocina.

Eliot pidió permiso para usar el baño –una habitación en el fondo del departamento de la que colgaban un sinfín de fotografías enmarcadas de loa gran familia de ambas partes– para dejar a su jefa hablar a solas con su hermano.

A pesar de ser mera mañana la luz del día no penetraba en la fría habitación. Oyó el estruendo de voces. Se lavó las manos con agua tibia y un jabón olor lavanda.

Roberto estaba en el pasillo angosto cuando salió Eliot.

– ¡Siempre traes problemas! ¡Es todo lo que sabes hacer! –gritó-. ¡Lárgate de mi casa! ¡No escucharé nada de lo que digas!

Ronalda seguía sentada en el sillón grande, sorbiendo ruidosamente su taza de café. Lori estaba de pie entre ambos, no paraba de torcerse los dedos o de enrollarlos en su pelo rubio.

– ¿Hay algún problema?

– ¡Sí! ¡Ustedes son el problema! –Gritó-. ¡Ni siquiera vinieron autorizados como policías! ¡No los ayudaré en sus negocios sucios! ¡Quiero que se vayan! ¡Que se larguen de mi casa!

–Por favor –dijo Ronalda reconciliadora-. Cálmate y escucha, no vengo por ningún motivo más que el de advertir

Ronalda se acercó a su hermano mayor y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

–Escucha. Venir aquí de forma extraoficial fue la única manera en la que puedo hacer algo, mi feje no me dejó más opción.

-o-

Lincoln se despertó en el sofá-cama, medio vestido. Un pequeño rayo de luz solar que se colaba entre las cortinas le pegaba directamente en la cara, "¿Lo de anoche habrá sido un sueño? Pues fue uno bastante bueno" pensó al sentir la cama vacía.

Se levantó y con pasos lentos se acercó a su armario semivacío, se cambió de ropa y empacó la última playera que le quedaba limpia. Gracias a la poca luz del sol se percató que la habitación no era tan pequeña como creyó en un principio. Era una lástima que tuviera que irse tan pronto de un lugar tan útil pero no podía quedarse más de dos días más en el mismo lugar.

Ya se estaba colocando las botas con casquillo cuando notó a una persona parada en silencio junto a él.

–Buenos días Lincoln. ¿Te gustaría un café? –dijo Lucy en un tono monótono, Lincoln tuvo que sujetarse el pecho para evitar que su corazón escapara-. Aquí lo tomamos dulce como la tentación y oscuro como el alma humana.

– ¡Lucy…! –Al pasársele el susto comprobó con sorpresa que la mujer gótica seguía en ropa de cama, se veía tan vulnerable y tan bien que se le olvidó reclamarle por mentirle acerca la ubicación del revolver delator-. ¿¡Acaso acostumbras despertar así a las personas!?¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí parada?

–Desde que despertaste –con un ligero movimiento de los hombros se arregló la playera, era la misma que Lincoln había usado ayer-. Recuerda que aún me debes un último favor a cambio de mi silencio –dijo antes de robarle un beso-. No te escaparas tan fácil de mí, conejito.


	9. Inicia el juego

La casa Loud estaba envuelta en el silencio casi sepulcral al que estaba habituado Lincoln, el único sonido que rompía la calma monótona era el producido por la respiración de alguna de las nueve mujeres que permanecían dormidas dentro de sus habitaciones.

Incómodo por la mirada fija e inexpresiva que le dedicaba Lucy; Lincoln le dio un ligero sorbo a su café, el ligero toque a canela fue un gesto que el hombre con el cabello pintado agradecía enormemente, antes de toser e intentar iniciar otra vez una conversación.

–Así que... nadie es muy madrugador por acá... eh –Lucy, inmersa en una de sus fantasías mudas, sólo balanceó su peso de un codo al otro pero permaneció en silencio-. ¡Oh por favor! ¡Dime algo, lo que quieras, al menos dime tu último chantaje para terminar con esto!

La gótica parpadeó lentamente, apenas saliendo de sus propias ensoñaciones, con un pequeño carraspeo intentó borrar su sonrisa y ocultar el ligero rubor en sus mejillas pálidas.

–... suspiro... no, nadie se levanta temprano los fines de semana; el reloj autosuficiente de Lisa la despertará en media hora, pero no la veremos hasta que volvamos a las dos de la tarde de mi trabajo, tu gran amiga Lynn se levantó para correr hace una hora... ya regresó y volvió a dormir, las demás despertarán a eso de las doce o cuando tengan hambre –con una mano se acomodó el flequillo, revelando unos hermosos ojos azules del mismo color intenso que tiene el cielo en un día despejado-. Ahora... hablando de mi último favor... necesito que te encargues de unos chicos.

Al oír esas últimas palabras Lincoln escupió un poco de café caliente por la nariz, su acompañante le pasó una servilleta de papel sin alterar la expresión.

–No, no lo haré... escucha, en mi trabajo hay ciertas reglas y esta situación viola cada una de ellas. Primero: no creo que tengas suficiente para pagar el servicio. Segundo: nunca "limpio" sin una semana de anticipo...

– ¿Qué dices? ¡Oh, no! ¡No es lo que crees! –Por primera vez desde su encuentro nocturno "intimo", la pelinegra cambio su expresión, aunque en está ocasión a una de miedo-. ¡No quiero que los mates...! Sólo te pido que les des un susto, son unos brabucones... no es algún cartel rival.

–No lo digas en voz alta ¿¡quieres!? ¿Y si alguien te escucha? No necesito más problemas de los que ya tengo.

–Entonces lo harás, ¿verdad?, pero te advierto que quizá tengas que golpear a alguien para darle más poder al mensaje –"este será un largo día" pensó Lincoln mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

-o-

"Milagrosa" esa era la única palabra que lograba siquiera acercarse lo suficiente a una definición parcial del poder del carisma de su jefa; tan solo veinte minutos después de que "osito bubu" les gritara y ordenara que salieran de su casa, los hermanos Santiago estaban tomando el desayuno juntos, sentados hombro con hombro, mientras discutían los planes para "salvar" a la familia de su esposa.

–Te lo digo Bobby, ni siquiera es necesario que se entere alguna de tus cuñadas, sólo debes buscar entre las cosas de...

–Lily, la menor de mis hermanas se llama Lily –dijo Lori mientras les servía a todos una segunda ronda de café-. La maleta que trajo de la casa de tía Shirley la guarda en la habitación de Lisa.

–Bueno... lo que deben buscar es un conejo gris de felpa –con cuidado desdobló una fotografía que guardaba dentro de su saco-. Es este ¿lo ven?

– ¿Y para que quieren al señor conejo? –Volvió a interrumpir Lori-. ¿Acaso van a meterlo a la cárcel de peluches?

– ¡Que graciosa, Lori! No, tenemos fuertes sospechas que dentro del monigote hay suficiente evidencia como para poner tras las rejas a ese tal Lincoln pero...

–¿Y si es un tema tan importante, por qué no les dieron permiso para actuar oficialmente desde New York, o por qué no involucran a la policía local?

– ¡PERO...! –La vena en la frente de Ronalda amenazaba con explotar de estrés, Eliot comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más duraría la píldora de Nitrito que había ingerido la mujer por la mañana-. No queremos poner al posible traficante sobre aviso. Les recuerdo que fue él quien decidió huir hacia este Estado, no sabemos hasta donde abarque su zona de influencia por lo que avisarle a cualquier persona que no conozcamos, así sea un oficial, es peligroso.

Parecía que la mujer rubia iba a volver a rebatir cuando el teléfono celular de Eliot vibró en el bolsillo de su saco, deteniendo involuntariamente la discusión. Adivinando quien lo llamaba, se levantó con gesto serio.

–Con su permiso, debo atender –Ronalda apenas y se molestó por voltear a verlo-, quizá sea un motivo de trabajo.

Con pasos pesados se alejó de la mesa mientras el celular seguía sonando. No contestó hasta estar fuera del departamento, sin molestarse por verificar si alguien iba subiendo por las escaleras "ventajas de estar en el penthouse" pensó.

–Eliot, que bueno que contestas –la grave voz de Olivia sonó del otro lado de la línea-, apenas vamos llegando al pueblo ¿quieres que pasemos a revisar a nuestros objetivos?

–Solo verifica si el vecino chismoso sigue acompañado por la niña o alguna de sus familiares, de la perra de Santiago me encargo yo ¿todos vienen contigo como les dije?

–Claro que sí, nadie se va a perder esto –varios gritos y chiflidos de apoyo se escucharon en el fondo-. Dices que el desgraciado tiene el pelo pintado de negro ¿no es así? Descuida, no lo perderemos de vista.

-o-

Las manos de la mujer emo temblaban incontrolablemente, casi tanto como su cuerpo completo, mientras preparaba la cafetera.

–Mags, él es Lincoln –Lucy parecía no percatarse en lo absoluto del estado tan alterado de su amiga y socia-. Mi amigo del que te hablé, accedió a ayudarnos con nuestro problema pelirrojo y compañía.

– ¡Oh...! ya veo... eso es bueno ¿no? –Al sentir la severa mirada del "limpiador" volteó rápidamente, dándole la espalda-. Espero que así dejemos de perder a la poca clientela que nos queda.

A pesar de tener un gesto serio, Lincoln estaba maravillado por la extraña librería-cafetería que manejaba el trio de amigas. No comprendía como un lugar que olía tan delicioso, que se veía acogedor y se mantenía bien decorado estuviera perdiendo clientes. La clase de acoso que sufrían debía ser bastante severa, sin duda alguna.

–Lincoln, ella es Maggie... fue ella la que hizo el pastel que cenamos anoche, también proporcionó la mayor parte del dinero utilizado para abrir este lugar –Lucy veía entre su espeso flequillo el techo abovedado del local-. Aunque realmente es más amiga de mi hermana Luan, nos llevamos muy bien.

–Sí, se ve que tiene bastante libertad económica –Maggie empezó a temblar aún más cuando, al regresar de la cocina con una charola cargada de tazas, galletas y una cafetera, vio al muchacho contemplando con gran cuidado una réplica precisa de un cráneo humano-. Y también se ve que tiene un gusto muy "insensible".

–La d-decoración la escogieron Lucy y...

Antes de dejarla terminar de tartamudear la respuesta, una mujer de vestido victoriano entró por la puerta de vidrio dando resoplidos.

– ¡Haiku! ¿¡Pero que te...!?

– ¡Ya llegaron, los hermanos Spokes están afuera!

Sin que nadie le dijera nada, Lincoln se puso de pie.

–Bueno, supongo que esa es mi señal para trabajar –se tronó las articulaciones de la espalda al estirarse un poco-. Chicas, les pido que me guarden un poco de té.

Y sin decir otra palabra, tomó un puñado de galletas. Gracias a la fuerza con la que cerró la mano, la mayoría seguramente quedaron convertidas en migajas. Concentrado, de tres grandes zancadas salió del café.

Pudo verlos sin hacer ningúna clase de esfuerzo: un par de jóvenes pelirrojos con shorts y musculosas que estaban sentados en la acera, protegidos del sol por un árbol. Los hermanos al ver a un hombre musculoso salir del local con las manos convertidas en puños intentaron subir a sus bicicletas y escapar pero Lincoln los alcanzó rápidamente antes de que siquiera pudieran pisar los pedales. Tomó al más grande de los dos por el cuello de la camisa y lo hizo caer de su bici.

Cuando el pelirrojo intentó gritar alguna queja, Lincoln le metió parte de las migajas junto con el puño a la boca, provocando que una nube de galleta pulverizada y sangre saliera disparada del pecoso rostro.

Mientras el mayor de los dos se desplomaba en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras tosía polvorón, Lincoln se volteó y se acercó amenazante al segundo y último hermano, sorpresivamente el pequeño no huyó como esperaba.

En lugar de correr, levantó la guardia y se mantuvo firme en el mismo lugar en el que fue sorprendido. Lamentablemente su resistencia fue igual de breve que la de su hermano mayor. Pues lo primero que hizo Lincoln fue aventarle las migajas que le quedaban a la cara. Mientras el muchacho luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos bajó un instante la guardia, oportunidad que el pelinegro aprovechó y lanzó un "uno, dos" a la cara y al hígado del joven.

– ¡Espero que aprendan, pequeñas mierdas rosas!–El más joven de "los hermanos Spokes" luchaba con lágrimas en los ojos por retener el aire en sus pulmones, mientras que el mayor intentaba frenar el sangrado de su nariz rota-. ¡Eso les pasa por molestar a las buenas chicas de esa cafetería!

–No las estábamos molestando, mi hermano sólo quería invitar a salir a Lucy Loud –al tener ambas manos cubriendo la nariz, la voz salió gangosa-. ¡Nunca les hicimos nada...! respetable señor.

Al oír esas palabras Lucy, que apenas se estaba acercando para rematar la amenaza contra sus supuestos acosadores, se sonrojó.

–Si eso es verdad ¿Por qué nunca se acercaron? –Exigió Haiku apareciendo de repente al lado de Lincoln y provocándole un sobresalto a los tres hombres-. Por tenerlos todo el día espiando desde la banqueta hemos perdido todos nuestros clientes ¡estuvieron haciendo eso al menos dos meses!

–Para ser honesto... –Con esfuerzo, el más joven de los hermanos consiguió ponerse de rodillas-, creo que Lucy es una chica genial y... tan única que nunca pude pensar en algo igual de especial que decirle, así que sólo me quede ahí, mirando.

Un silencio incomodo se posicionó entre las góticas, Lincoln y el par de pelirrojos en el suelo. Sin querer verse inmiscuido en más problemas, el pelinegro regresó dentro de la cafetería siendo acompañado por una nerviosa Maggie y Haiku, que casi arrastraba al hermano mayor. Atrás se quedaron a solas Lucy y el joven llamado Rocky.

–Nuestra colonia de murciélagos está en el ático ¿quisieras verla?

– ¡Claro...! Siempre y cuando nada me ataque otra vez.

-o-

Mientras la nueva parejita platicaba con murmullos y pequeñas risitas en uno de los sillones más retirados de la entrada y el mostrador, Lincoln se quedó sentado en la barra con una asustada Maggie sudando y temblando al otro lado.

–Chicas, me marcho; tengo que vigilar que este torpe no se meta en más problemas por acosar señoritas –con un empujón poco amistoso, Haiku sacó del local a Rusty. Según entendió Lincoln, ambos se conocían vagamente de la escuela primaria-, y Mags... deja de temblar, parece que hubieras hecho algo horrible o hubieras visto un espíritu de tu pasado.

– ¡Exactamente eso opino...! Digo –Lincoln saboreó un momento el sorbo de su té de canela antes de continuar hablando-, no es como si le hubieras pagado a alguien por desaparecer al novio de la chica que te gusta... ¿verdad?

Haiku no le prestó atención a la broma, a diferencia de Rusty quién al oír las palabras abrió la boca hasta el límite.

–D-dijiste que no habría represalias – susurró Maggie al quedarse los dos nuevamente solos, pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a desfigurar el rímel.

–Y no las habrá, estoy aquí por causalidad... que pequeño es el mundo ¿no?

-o-

– ¿Estás seguro que puedes llegar a tu casa solo? –Lincoln preguntó, con preocupación genuina-. Aún te ves pálido.

–Sí hombre, estoy bien –sobándose la pansa bajó el volumen hasta casi susurrarle a en el oído-. Además, tengo que conservar la poca dignidad que me queda.

Sólo le bastó medio día a Lincoln para que la relación entre ambos mejorara hasta volverlos buenos amigos. En el orfanato había tenido que aprender a hacer buenos amigos muy rápido.

– ¿Me llamarás cuando llegues? –Lucy jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos detrás de la espalda-. ¿O al menos le darás mis disculpas a Rusty?

Divertido y un tanto asqueado por la actitud tan peculiar que ambos habían tomado en tan poco tiempo, Lincoln se alejó de la pareja de tortolitos para acompañar a Maggie hasta su auto estacionado en la acera de enfrente.

–Entonces... ¿estamos bien? –igualmente Maggie se había relajado un poco con el paso del tiempo, también ayudó un poco que varios clientes entraran a la cafetería al ver que ya nadie asechaba detrás de los arbustos-. No quiero problemas y la verdad es que...

–No hay problema "Mags" tú pagaste y yo cumplí –Lincoln mordió una de las galletas que había comprado para el camino-. Y por los postres te daré un consejo gratis: la payasita te quiere bastante a ti y a tu comida, sólo deja de desacerte de la competencia.

Cuando el albino con el pelo pintado abría la puerta de la camioneta para que la gótica subiera, logró ver en el reflejo de una de las ventanas polarizadas un coche café estacionado a contrasentido y repleto de gente. Al hacer un poco de memoria, recordó que ese Ford llevaba aparcado en el mismo lugar casi todo el día. La chofer, una mujer corpulenta y ya algo entrada en años sonrió al verlo.

– Lucy, Rocky, mejor váyanse juntos con Maggie, estoy segura que ella no tiene problemas en dejarlos en sus casas.

– ¿Sucede algo Lincoln?

– No, para nada – "Es que las ratas ya nos encontraron" pensó-. Es que acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo... solo.

Temiendo lo que esas palabras implicaban, Lucy no dio ningún pero.


	10. Complot 1

– ¿Me estás diciendo que tu cabello es realmente blanco? –Molesta por sentir que la engañaba una vez más, Lynn picó con un dedo la nuca de Lincoln en un intento por desconcentrarlo.

–Sí, desde siempre ha tenido este color –imperturbable, Lincoln siguió agachado con el destornillador entre los dedos. Llevaba toda la tarde revisando los apagadores y contactos del ático-. De hecho, en el orfanato siempre me hacían burlas por eso.

–Yo digo que eso es pura mierda, grande y apestosa mier...

– ¡Lynn! relájate un poco ¿quieres? –Paula, conocida en el mundo del softball como "la aplanadora rubia" intentó tranquilizar a su amiga sin querer levantarse del suelo y sin dejar de abrazar a Lily-. Venimos hasta acá para darle la bienvenida a la pequeña Loud y tú sólo quieres pelear con tu nuevo novio.

Acalorada, incomoda y bastante irritada, Lily intentó zafarse por quinta vez del abrazo en el que había quedado atrapada la ultima hora y media. "Venimos hasta acá para darle la bienvenida a la pequeña Loud" esa era la verdadera mierda grande y apestosa. Durante los diez años en los que tuvo que vivir recluida con la tía Shirley nunca recibió más contacto con su familia más que las visitas o los mensajes o cartas ocasionales, apenas hace unas horas no sabía nada de las amigas de sus hermanas. Era obvio que el motivo de la visita era otro, un motivo más alto, musculoso y con pelo blanco... suave y perfumado... "ya basta con las fantasías" se reprimió.

–Nunca quiere dejarlo solo, ya hasta salen a correr juntos –aventuró Lucy después de dejar uno de los planos hechos a mano sobre el pequeño escritorio del ático-. De hecho, hicimos una pequeña quíñela para definir su relación. La apuesta mínima es de tres...

– ¿Tú por qué apostaste? Lucy –intervino aún más nerviosa la pequeña.

De repente, casi de la noche a la mañana Lucy y Lincoln habían desarrollado un extraño vínculo fraterno y aunque nunca lo aceptaría abiertamente, era obvio que Lynn no estaba tan lejos como quería aparentar de ceder a su nuevo inquilino del ático.

–Ese es un secreto, Lily –añadió Lucy mientras ayudaba a su hermana menor a ponerse de pie por fin. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, añadió susurrando-, no quiero sufrir otro calzón chino atómico... apenas me recuperé del de la última vez.

Lynn rodó los ojos molesta ¿acaso nadie veía que tener a un extraño bajo su techo era peligroso? Primero les dice que se quedará hasta el fin de semana, pero después de toda una semana saliendo diariamente temprano y desapareciendo todo el día hasta entrada la noche resulta que rentará el ático por tiempo indefinido ¡Incluso les había mentido acerca del color de su cabello! ¿Qué persona en sus cinco sentidos se teñiría el cabello de negro si con su tonalidad natural se veía muchísimo mejor? Sólo alguien que se esconde haría algo así.

–Entonces ¿busca trabajo de caricaturista? Porque créame cuando le digo que con este talento para los trazos no tendrá problema –Margo, llamada "La Góngora de la cancha" comentó maravillada. Con un movimiento bastante exagerado de sus manos se acomodó el cabello crespo-, yo siempre admiré a los hombres que no temen mostrar su lado artístico y... ¿qué está haciendo?

– ¡Aja! ¡Primero te metes a la casa de mi madre y ahora la destrozas...! –Lynn se quedó muda al ver que Lincoln sujetaba entre dos dedos un pequeño micrófono. Imperturbable, el albino lo colocó en una pequeña charola junto a otros dos aparatos idénticos.

–Margo, no tienes que hablarme de "usted" sólo llámame por mi nombre –Con mucho cuidado, Lincoln se levantó del suelo. Antes de que alguna de las mujeres dijera algo, él les hizo una seña para que guardaran silencio.

-o-

–Aguarda un minuto ¿sí? –sin esperar un segundo, Lisa empujó lejos de su rostro el de su acompañante. A la pobre morena se le hacía cada vez más difícil el poder diferenciar si la joven prodigio la estaba tomando en serio o simplemente jugaba con ella-. Ya no oigo nada ¿Por qué no oigo nada?

Molesta por ver sus avances nuevamente interrumpidos, la acompañante sólo tuvo que voltear unos centímetros para ver a través de la ventana de su auto como la multitud que atravesaba el estacionamiento subterráneo del estadio de "Los leones", la misma que se había reunido por el concierto local de rap, se separaba facilitándole el paso a alguien. Al ver que se trataba de un hombre alto y con el cabello gris, su primera reacción fue apretarle el brazo a Lisa.

–Escucha, sé que estas molesta porque no te he podido cumplir durante toda la semana ni hemos hecho todas las cosas que habíamos acordado –la joven genio seguía intentando sintonizar su pequeño micrófono por lo que no volteó inmediatamente-. Pero después de hoy... o cuando acabe con todo esto, las cosas volverán a ser como antes, no tendremos más problemas con nuestros planes, lo prometo.

Inmersa como estaba en el pequeño receptor, no notó cuando una mano grande y pálida se cerraba sobre la manija de la puerta del auto y la abría de jalón. Lisa sólo alcanzó a reaccionar cuando sintió un par de puños sujetar firmemente su bata de laboratorio y dejó de sentir el piso bajo sus pies.

– ¡Por favor, no se resista! –gritó el hombre ensordecedoramente, segundos antes de ser acallado para siempre.

-o-

Todas las molestias y quejas que le había ocasionado aquella visita sorpresa se perdieron en la mente de Lily cuando notó el cambio en el semblante de Lincoln al descubrir el tercer micrófono, no pudo evitar recordar aquel día en el que los bajaron del camión por el incidente con el hombre histérico... así como tampoco podría olvidar jamás la forma en la que la había salvado de los policías corruptos. Más preocupada que nunca en su vida, intentó esconderle la maleta metálica, la misma donde guardaba Lincoln sus armas e intentó idear un plan para tranquilizar al peliblanco.

Antes de que Lily pudiera mover un sólo musculo, Lynn habló sorprendida; aún recargada en el hombro derecho de Lincoln.

– ¡Carajo! Lisa sabe que no puede seguir haciendo hoyos por toda la casa para esconder sus porquerías –lo había dicho sin pensar pero gracias a esa simple oración Lily ya podía ver en su mente el futuro entierro de su erudita hermana mayor.

Evidentemente tenso, Lincoln apartó a Lynn y bajó las escaleras del ático, en un dos por tres había llegado al pasillo. Un poco más relajada al notar que Lincoln no había ni intentado buscar "la maleta" probó disfrazar su nerviosismo, sus hermanas al igual que las visitas no podían descubrir que estaba muriéndose de miedo; quizá el asesino psicópata que apenas y las conocía sólo saldría a caminar tranquilamente por un rato para liberar la tensión, todo terminaría pacíficamente cuando le contaran de lo ocurrido a Rita ¿cierto?

Desgraciadamente para la más joven de la familia, ni Lucy ni Lynn compartían la misma idea de un final feliz. El dueto de hermanas salió disparado tras el peliblanco tan pronto se percataron de su estado de ánimo; Lucy, al igual que Lily, planeaba tranquilizar a Lincoln antes de que se encontrara con la apática niña genio, Lynn tenía un plan de acción más directo.

Las tres Loud bajaron lo más rápido posible al pasillo principal dejando a las amigas de la deportista solas en el ático. Lynn, al ser la más capaz físicamente, fue la que llegó primero a las escaleras y salió por la puerta principal tras el peliblanco. Cuando apenas Lily y Lucy llegaban al recibidor una curiosa escena las detuvo; Luan estaba viendo las noticias de pie frente a la televisión, algo bastante raro.

–Darcy acaba de hablar –dijo seriamente, sin preguntar por los que acababan de salir corriendo ni voltear a ver a sus hermanas-. Estaba con Lisa en el concierto de unos raperos... hubo un accidente, creo que fue algo serio pero ella no supo decirme que pasó.

Con esas simples palabras logró atrapar la atención de Lucy, Lily cambió de prioridad con las que le siguieron.

–Creo que Lisa resultó herida, ya saben, con eso de que la que habló fue Darcy y no Lisa. Luna acaba de salir al hospital... nadie va a decirle nada a mamá hasta que sepamos lo que sucedió realmente ¿entendido? No la vamos a preocupar por nada.

–Descuida Luan, si aún no dicen nada en el noticiero no creo que haya algo para preocuparnos realmente... ya sabes cómo es Lisa, seguro pensó que no era importante y simplemente decidió que no tenía que hablarnos ella misma...

« ¡Noticia de último minuto! –La voz de la conductora interrumpió a Lily desde el otro lado de la pantalla-. Se reporta un accidente en el estadio local de football, uno de nuestros confiables reporteros ya se encuentra en el lugar para reportarnos lo sucedido. Adelante, Armando.

Los pies de ambas hermanas las llevaron justo al lado de Luan, frente al televisor. La imagen en la pantalla se dividió a la mitad, dando paso a una escena repleta de ambulancias y luces de sirenas con los emblemáticos pilares del estadio de fondo. Un hombre bigotudo estaba al centro de aquella escenografía, con el cabello torpemente peinado y la ropa desaliñada. Su rostro, sin embargo no mostraba ninguna emoción.

«Así es estudio, me encuentro en el estadio de "Los Leones" donde un inesperado y mortal accidente acabó con el disfrute de algunos y con la vida de un hombre. ¿La victima? Nuestra fuente indica que se trataba de un hombre bien entrado en sus cincuentas, cuyas credenciales lo identifican como John Munch, se especula que se trataba de un turista, puesto que su residencia está ubicada en la ciudad que nunca duerme; New York.

Lily casi cayó desmayada al ver la imagen de aquel hombre que llenó la pantalla por algunos segundos, con su cabello cano y aquellos lentes de sol resultaba inconfundible y aún más cuando veías su cara cada fin de semana en la casa de tu tía. Aquel hombre era el principal contacto que tenía Shirley con los agentes para los que guardaba droga.

«... esta pobre víctima encontró su destino un poco después de un altercado con otra de las personas que asistieron al concierto, casi en el instante en el que jaló por accidente una de las pancartas promocionales del evento... murió cuando gran parte de una de las ventanas de los palcos le cayó encima ¿Quién hubiera pensado que una ventana era mal lugar para asegurar un pesado anuncio destinado a colgar?

«Espera... mencionaste algo sobre un altercado con alguien ¿no hay acaso alguna evidencia que indique homicidio? –Interrumpió la reportera de saco amarillo-. Quizá se tratara de una pelea donde se haya dado un mal golpe. Ya sabes, un golpe previo a la caída del objeto.

«Eso es poco probable Kathie, este testigo involuntario, la persona más cercana físicamente al occiso, es una niña de trece años, de quien ya hemos oído hablar bastante; Lisa Loud. Yo soy Armando Lara, informando para el canal seis, volvemos al estudio.

Después de oír aquellas palabras, Lily olvidó todo acerca de perseguir y tranquilizar a Lincoln. Volver a saber algo sobre alguno de los monstruos que habían asesinado a su tía y encima enterarse que había intentado hacerle algo a su hermana, todo eso empezaba a llenar su corazón con temor.

Sí había uno de aquellos engendros tan cerca de su hermana ¿Qué le garantizaba que no habría otros de aquellos hombres malos tras alguna de sus otras hermanas en aquel momento? ¿Cómo podría recuperar la confianza para salir sola a la calle? La incertidumbre empezó a pesar en su estómago.

–Pobre hombre, al menos no fue Lisa la que resultó herida ¿no creen?

–Paula, el sujeto no resultó herido ¡se murió! –espetó Margo justo atrás de Lily-. Espero que no haya sufrido mucho ¿no piensas igual, pequeña Loud?

Sin poder evitarlo, los nervios hicieron que Lily se vomitara sobre la alfombra.

-o-

La sala era imponente; paredes homogéneas de cemento gris, una mesa de acero inoxidable fija al piso con dos sillas como acompañantes, una luz blanca y potente colgaba desde el techo alto y un espejo que Lisa sabía de antemano que solo permitía observar desde afuera. Había también una cámara, colocada casi chocando con el techo para grabar toda la habitación completamente. También tenía que haber alguna grabadora escondida, quizá debajo de la mesa, quizá dentro de los trajes de los detectives que entrarían a interrogarla.

En el estadio, después de ver como la cabeza de un hombre reventaba contra el vidrio, dos detectives la había fusilado a preguntas, ninguna era amistosa "¿Cuál era tu jodido motivo para estar aquí?", "¿Qué tiene que ver el muerto contigo?", y su favorita "¿Estas implicada, pequeña Nerd?"

Como era de esperar, se había quedado callada. Con los años se había dado cuenta que siempre guardaba silencio ante emociones intensas, un pequeño traspié en sus habilidades sociales que empezaba a resultar muy útil.

Cuando entraron a la sala los mismos detectives que la habían retenido en el estadio, estaban indiscutiblemente furiosos. Por sus gestos tensos y poco sensibles, Lisa tuvo la certeza de que ya habían interrogado a Darcy, seguramente haciéndola llorar en el proceso.

–Ya hablarás pequeña, ya verás... tu amiga ya nos dijo todo antes de que la enviáramos a casa.

El mensaje estaba en el tono, no en las palabras. Pero como siempre hacía, Lisa ignoró esas sutilizas. Sin haber captado la amenaza, se limitó a responder asintiendo con la cabeza. No estaba esposada, a final de cuentas, le faltaba un año para poder recibir tratamiento de adulto.

–Muy bien niña ¿quieres contarnos lo que pasó hoy?

Esta vez, Lisa negó con la cabeza.

–Lo siento, creo que no puedo ayudarlos en lo absoluto. La victima es para mí un completo desconocido, lo que pudiera contarles es, sin lugar a dudas, limitado.

Uno de los agentes, un hombre mayor, calvo y negro, cuyo gafete decía "P. Highsmith" se dejó caer en la silla colocada al otro lado de la mesa, mientras que su compañera, una mujer regordeta con cola de caballo se apoyó en la pared detrás de Lisa, lo más cerca posible. Su mente privilegiada le advirtió que intentaban ponerla nerviosa. Quizá con el truco de policía bueno - poli malo.

Highsmith se inclinó hacía enfrente y habló con tono conciliador.

–Lisa, no creo que el muerto haya sido un pariente tuyo ¿verdad?

–No.

–Háblame de él ¿qué impresión te dio?

–No puedo. No lo conocía.

–Pero él se acercó al auto de tu amiga, y con ustedes dentro ¿Qué les dijo? Por sus gesticulaciones apostaré a que el tema no era sobre el clima... ni del concierto.

–Creo que me amenazó con que iba a morir alguien, pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

–Tuvo razón, pero no creo que se refiriera a él mismo... ¿qué más dijo?

–No puede oír, había muchas distracciones.

– ¡Claro! ¡Tienes a un puto sujeto armado hasta el culo agarrándote por el cuello y diciendo que alguien será asesinado...! ¡Y TE CUESTA OÍRLO!

–Lo siento –Lisa se encogió de hombros, su voz perdió la apatía por un segundo-, pero yo nunca vi que tuviera un arma, no podía saber que el loco estaba armado.

– ¡Vamos Pamela! No la pongas más nerviosa y Lisa, por favor, ayúdanos un poco. Esto ya es confuso desde el inicio –Dando inspiraciones grandes y lentas, el detective Highsmith intentó mantener el tono conciliador y neutral-. Un hombre maduro agrede, de forma totalmente imprevista, a una niña que, según entiendo no había visto nunca en su vida. ¡En medio de un concierto abarrotado de gente! ¿Qué clase de psicótico haría algo así? Como yo lo veo, tú pareces ser la única persona en todo el condenado lugar a la que el agresor conocía... por favor, dinos ¿quién era?

–Supongo que era un loco. Pero no estoy especializada en las ciencias débiles como lo son la psiquiatría.

– ¡Genial! Pero adivina algo, corazón ¡Eso ya lo sabemos! –volvió a estallar Pamela Foster, acercándose por detrás de Lisa hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su nuca-. El desgraciado tenía un par de armas; una nueve milímetros con silenciador y un revolver niquelado de seis tiros. Su identificación lo acreditaba como un agente de la Administración para el Control de Drogas... y ninguna de las pistolas encontradas corresponde a su arma de cargo y tampoco son rastreables.

–A lo que mi compañera se refiere es que, tenemos un cadáver... o mejor dicho, un posible asesino que no debería serlo y tampoco tenemos un motivo alguno para que él quisiera agredirte. Lo único que sabemos es que te buscaba a ti ¿por qué?

–Debo suponer que sabía quién era en realidad y supuso que podría ocuparme para chantajear...

Unos fuertes golpes se oyeron al otro lado del portón metálico que aislaba el salón de interrogatorios, seguidos de una voz que Lisa conocía demasiado bien. Luciendo aún más irritada, Pamela Foster se acercó y abrió la puerta a un par de rubias, sin esperar invitación Leni y Lori entraron rápidamente.

La presencia de ambas mujeres terminó por desvanecer la poca paciencia de Highsmith y enfureció realmente a Foster quien golpeó la mesa con las palmas de las manos y le gritó justo en el oído, como ya esperaba Lisa que hiciera.

– ¡Colabora, o te juro que te encerraremos y no habrá nada que tus hermanitas puedan hacer!

Parándose a su lado y al colocar una mano en el hombro de su castaña hermana menor, Lori le indicó que guardara la calma. La primogénita había vivido toda su vida lidiando con explosiones de rabia y prepotencia, las amenazas huecas de un policía no la intimidarían jamás.

– ¿Y de que la acusarán? –una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en los labios carmesí de la abogada-. ¿De obstrucción de la justicia quizá?

–Por favor Lori, debes comprender que esto es muy raro y... –Highsmith se vio interrumpido por la otra rubia.

– ¿Raro? Entonces necesitará un abogado –la frase de Leni había llegado de improvisto, golpeando a ambos detectives en donde les dolía-. No entiendo ¿Como que, necesitará un abogado?

La pregunta sumergió la sala de interrogatorios en el silencio. Los policías sabían que eso significaba "dificultar las cosas" aunque nunca creyeron que la que terminaría por amarrarlos de manos sería la mujer más dulce que ambos oficiales habían conocido.

Después de varios segundos de silencio absoluto y perdiendo casi completamente el aire de suficiencia, Lori volvió a hablar.

– ¡Sí! ¿Lo necesitará o no?

Sin necesidad de que alguien le dijera nada, Pamela Foster retrocedió y balbuceó algo sobre "la liberaremos". Por la sonrisa resplandeciente, era obvio que eso era lo que Leni esperaba. Highsmith se inclinó levemente hacía delante, intentando hablar serenamente se dirigió a Leni.

–Mire, señora Loud, este caso es bastante frustrante. Sólo queremos un poco de ayuda ¿por qué un buen agente de la ley intentaría agredir a una niña que, suponemos, en su vida a visto?

El detective esperó alguna respuesta, pero la rubia no cambió su adorable gesto, como si estuviera pensando la situación.

–Sabemos que Lisa Loud puede ayudarnos a resolverlo –prosiguió el detective-. Hasta donde sabemos no hay nada que la pueda incriminar de ningún delito. Sólo quiero un poco de ayuda extra.

Por la forma en la que la encantadora rubia cambio la sonrisa, Highsmith supo que no recibiría esa ayuda mientras Leni estuviera presente.

–La psiquiatría es un compendio de conocimiento complejo, incluso para gente como yo –afirmó la vocecita ronca de Lisa, aun desde la mesa-. En cuanto tengan más pistas podré darles algo de ayuda, mientras tanto... tendré que estudiar un poco más.

Sin sentirse completamente derrotado, gracias en gran parte a las palabras de la pequeña científica, Highsmith escoltó al trío de hermanas hasta su auto. Cuando las hermanas entraron por fin al vehículo, los papeles volvieron a ser los de siempre; Leni con una encantadora sonrisa tarareaba una canción de la radio desde el asiento trasero, Lori conducía ceñuda dejando bastante que desear con sus habilidades al volante y desde el asiento de copiloto Lisa se encerró una vez más en su mente... hasta que una frase de Leni la sacó a la fuerza de su enajenamiento.

–No lo entiendo Lis ¿por qué te llamaron a ti? No es como si hubieras hecho planes con anticipación para matar al sujeto ese ¡Sólo eras testigo! ¿Cómo sabrías que el loco estaría ahí? Apuesto que incluso tú necesitarías hacer incontables "planas" para lograr una trampa así...

–Se dice "planos" Leni y tienes... razón... necesitaría bastante tiempo anticipado para hacer algo así... y una buena carnada.

Los ojos de Lisa se abrieron completamente mientras una idea se gestaba en su mente, puesto que mientras escondía sus micrófonos en la habitación del ático, había visto algo extremadamente inquietante.


	11. Complot 2

Cuatro horas después de ver el rostro de aquel hombre en televisión al medio día y de llenar tanto la alfombra del recibidor como su ropa de vómito, Lily empezaba a tranquilizarse, al menos lo suficiente como para permitirle hablar de forma fluida.

— ¡Estuvieron jode y jode toda la tarde mientras le hacían ojitos a Lincoln, y tan pronto las cosas se ponen feas se largan sin decir una palabra más! –Con el corazón latiendo a tope y con lágrimas y moco escurriendo por sus ojos y nariz, Lily aventó con más fuerza la pelota contra la pared, provocando que la pequeña esfera de goma fuera a dar directamente contra la nuca de Lucy—. No es justo, si realmente quisieran ser mis amigas se hubieran quedado para apoyarme en los momentos difíciles y no sólo buscar robarse a mí... a mí amigo... — después de tragarse una flema que enronquecía su voz, Lily continuó—. Además, creí que sus amigas eran todas lesbianas, no digo que Lynn también lo sea... y si lo es pues no la juzgo... sólo es que... ¿Por qué todas las mujeres con las que nos encontramos le hacen ojitos a Lincoln?

La única respuesta que logró obtener de Luan fue el sonido de su risa cuando escuchó el sonido hueco que hizo la cabeza de su hermana gótica al chocar con el pequeño balón. Sin estar al tanto de la crisis nerviosa por la que atravesaba su hermana más joven, la bromista volvió a centrar su atención en la pantalla de su portátil.

—No lo tomes tan personal, sis. Lo que pasa con Lincoln es que él es... —al contrario de su hermana menor inmediata, Luna le había puesto toda su atención a la pequeña rubia durante los últimos veinte minutos. Ansiosa ante la magnitud del ataque de nervios, la rockera había intentado todo para tranquilizar a su hermanita—, pues ya sabes ¿no? Se trata de un hombre atractivo.

Está vez, sin molestarse en alcanzar la tranquilidad, Lily le arrebató la pelota de goma que le alcanzaba una aún aturdida Lucy antes de girarse ciento ochenta grados para encarar a su castaña hermana mayor.

— ¡¿Acaso Lincoln te parece... guapo?!

— ¿Qué? No ¡NO! Claro que no, no quise decir eso —la rapidez con la que cambió la expresión de Lily desde la tristeza y el desamparo a una palpable furia incontrolable asustó a la rockera—. Niña, sabes que no bateo para ese lado pero debes de admitir que él es... no digo que sea guapo pero parece... estar en forma y... ¡Lori! Ayúdame por favor.

Actuando indiferente como siempre, la rubia azotó la puerta de su vieja habitación tras entrar. Todas las hermanas, secretamente también Rita, habían empezado a creer que al tener nuevamente a todas sus hermanas bajo el mismo techo Lori empezaba a abusar nuevamente de su puesto como la primogénita al pedir otra "reunión de hermanas" en tan poco tiempo respecto a la anterior. La molestia se convirtió en asombro cuando la segunda mayor les confesó en secreto que quien había pedido la reunión no había sido Lori, sino Lisa.

—Quizá debamos discutir nuestros problemas amorosos y las otras molestias triviales después de la reunión —tallándose las sienes con demasiada fuerza Lori se dejó caer sobre su antigua cama, ganándole el lugar donde había estado sentada Lucy hasta que recibió el pelotazo—. Literalmente, no puedo recordar la última vez que Lisa nos pidió organizar una.

—Nunca antes lo había hecho, además —la voz de Leni sonó con tanta certeza y sobriedad que por unos breves momentos pareció estar fuera de lugar—, la situación por la que atraviesa tanto Lily como Lisa se puede llamar de muchas formas, pero "trivial" no es una de ellas...

Después de decir tantas palabras con una seriedad poco propia de ella, Leni se dio cuenta que todas sus hermanas se le habían quedado viendo, algunas más fijamente que otras.

—Digo, como que Lisa acaba de ver como algo malo le pasaba a una pobre persona y la policía le estuvo haciendo muchas preguntas feas durante todo el día —poco a poco, conforme hablaba con la mirada perdida, las miradas de las demás empezaron a abandonar su nuca—, y también está el asunto de nuestra tía Shirley, espero que la pobre se recupere pronto... ¿ustedes no?

—Como sea, Leni ¿Alguien sabe por cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar a que regresen esos dos? Literalmente no me estoy haciendo joven aquí sentada.

Manteniendo una brillante sonrisa, Leni siguió cepillando el cabello de Lola, al menos siguió así hasta que la atención de su antigua compañera de cuarto volvió a su celular. La única que había visto el cambio de actitud de la hermosa rubia al sentirse fuera del foco de atención había sido Lucy, quien al notar la mirada fija con la que la modista de repente la veía sintió ganas de huir como nunca antes, por un breve momento incluso dirigió su mirada a los estrechos ductos de ventilación por los que ya no cabía.

— ¿Alguien quiere algo de abajo? Porque voy para la cocina y pensé que podía traerles algo —ninguna de sus otras hermanas volteó a verla, Leni entrecerró un poco más los ojos—, porque he comido demasiadas golosinas y me dio algo de sed...

— ¡Oh! Yo quiero un pudín...

— ¿Nadie quiere nada? ¡Perfecto! —Lucy salió del cuarto antes de que Lana pudiera reclamarle—. ¡Les avisaré cuando Lynn y Lincoln vuelvan!

Sintiendo que su hermana fashionista la perseguía con esa mirada siniestra, Lucy atravesó el pasillo y bajó las escaleras con una velocidad que la misma Lynn, su antigua compañera de cuarto, envidaría abiertamente. Al llegar finalmente a la planta baja y tras refugiarse en el sentimiento de seguridad que siempre le inspiraban las losetas blancas de la cocina, fue que la joven gótica sintió su corazón martillando contra su pecho y sus pulmones luchando por jalar el necesario aire.

—Se me olvida que tengo una pésima condición física ¡dios! —Exclamó en voz baja para sí misma—, pero sin duda le acabo de arrebatar un record a Lynn.

Una pequeña sonrisa se empezó a formar bajo sus gruesos mechones negros al recordar cuando todas eran más jóvenes, en ese entonces la época de las competencias parecía que sería eterna, que siempre estarían unidas. La sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente al relacionar esa memoria feliz con otra mucho más siniestra.

Lucy tendría diez o nueve años en aquel entonces; cuando su padre, víctima de un problema congénito, sufrió aquel ataque fulminante al corazón, un infarto que destruiría a la familia.

—«Lucy, sabes que no debes forzarte a igualar a Lynn o a las demás —la voz de su papá sonó imponente en su mente, cosa que raras veces ocurría en la realidad—, recuerda que heredaste el maltrecho corazón de tu viejo padre... mejor léeme otra vez uno de tus poemas ¿sí, cielo?

Triste, descubrió que el recuerdo de aquellas palabras aún le causaba malestar y una vez más la pregunta llegó a su mente ¿por qué nadie, nunca, advirtió los signos de decaimiento en su padre? ¿Acaso nadie le prestaba suficiente atención? ¿Y si hubieran tenido otra hermana, una un poco más empática, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes? Quizá nunca lo sabrían, quizá...

Su respiración agitada y su línea de pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos tras azotarse la puerta de entrada.

— ¿V-ves? Te dije que tenía la llav-ve conmigo... —balbuceó feliz Lynn, después de forzar la puerta—. Escúchame Lin-ky sí alguien nos pregunta... diremos que fuimos por un sub-marino... ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Todo el día...? Sí, me agrada ese plan —dijo Lincoln, evidentemente feliz y menos intoxicado que su compañera, mientras intentaba enderezar el marco de la entrada—, sólo veo un pequeño detallito insignificante en ese plan ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Lucy?

— ¿Qué...?

— ¿Pero qué les pasó a ustedes dos? –La voz, otra vez monótona, de Lucy asustó a la castaña, Lynn dio un respingo y cayó de trasero al descubrir a su hermana parada detrás de ella–. Se desaparecieron todo el día...

Reponiéndose del ataque de risa inicial, Lincoln ayudó a Lynn a ponerse de pie tan pronto su corazón volvió a latir de forma regular en su pecho, con una sonrisa habló.

—Después de que ella me siguiera por tres cuadras y me golpeara al alcanzarme en la cuarta —el rostro colorado de Lynn se transformó en una sonrisa ebria al oír esas palabras—, fuimos juntos por unos tragos...

—Y por un submarino, no olvides lo del subm-marino... Linky —se apresuró a interrumpir Jr. mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la entrada al comedor.

Incomodo por la mirada severa que le dedicaban los ojos azul intenso de la gótica, el hombre peliblanco simplemente se rio antes de continuar con un poco más de seriedad.

—Lo siento Lucy, supongo que ambos necesitábamos liberar algo de tensión así que bebimos, "cominos unos submarinos" —las comillas que hizo con las manos pasaron desapercibidas para su compañera de tragos—, ella me volvió a golpear y volvimos a beber...

— ¿Sabes? Eres como el hermano que nunca supe que quería... —tambaleándose de la pared al pecho de su invitado, Lynn se dejó caer al estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que él la atrapara—, ¿mi hermano...? sí... deberías serlo.

—Si es que ya terminaron de perder el tiempo —la voz seria de Lisa hizo que todos voltearan hacía las escaleras—. Me gustaría decirles algo a todas... respecto de usted, Lincoln Doe.

-o-

Highsmith suspiró. A pesar de ser un simple detective de homicidios, su sola presencia bastaba para que la media docena de peritos realizarán su trabajo mucho más rápido de lo que lo harían normalmente.

En su larga carrera, el viejo hombre había visto varias escenas desagradables, de hecho la mayoría habían ocurrido durante sus primeros años como un simple policía, pero los eventos que recién había vivido eran mucho más extraños de lo que nunca llegaría a imaginar.

—Foster, creo que empiezo a notar un patrón —aquella voz que siempre era sonora y firme salió como un susurro, apenas audible para que sólo su compañera pudiera oírlo—. Todo esto está relacionado con las Loud, lo sé ¿Ya te enteraste que últimamente han estado hospedando a un hombre extraño? ¿Por qué?

—Quizá sólo se trate de una coincidencia — Pamela avanzó un par de metros hasta colocarse al lado de su superior y compañero, por el color verde en sus mejillas parecía estar a punto de vomitar—, recuerda que ellas llevan años viviendo tranquilamente en la misma casa. Quizá se trate de algún novio.

Adivinando dónde tenía la vista clavada su compañera, Peter Highsmith terminó por ver él también la sangre que escurría por el fuselaje deformado del Crown Victoria. Una mueca de asco se posó también en su rostro.

Mientras ambos hablaban en voz baja, un joven policía moreno se acercó pesadamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al notar su presencia, los detectives apenas y lograron simular su malestar.

—Y bien, Francisco ¿Qué es lo que tenemos?

—Acabamos de usar las pinzas hidráulicas para liberar los últimos dos cuerpos —lentamente se quitó el cubrebocas antes de continuar—. Hasta el momento sólo cinco personas muertas; una de ellas era un peatón que cruzó antes de tiempo y los otros cuatro estaban en el auto, el chófer del autobús y uno de los pasajeros del Ford están en coma, al menos una docena de los que iban en el autobús necesitarán hospitalización por fractura... todo parece indicar que fue un accidente.

Esa era la segunda vez en menos de ocho horas que estaban ante una escena con aspectos similares: gente muerta de formas sorprendentes y ni una sola pista que indicara homicidio.

—Entonces, supongo que tampoco nos dejarán investigar este caso —sardónica, Pamela empezaba a alejarse rumbo a su vehículo.

— ¡Esperen, por favor! —Francisco señaló uno de los locales en la acera contraria—, en la sastrería de los Spokes hay una cámara, quizá haya algo ahí grabado que se nos está pasando de largo. Deberían darle un vistazo a la cinta.

Casi como si aquellas palabras hubieran sido una orden, Highsmith empezó a trotar hacía la vieja tienda.

— ¡Foster, quédate aquí en caso de que los peritos encuentren algo más! —tras esas palabras Peter cerró tras de sí las puertas del local, aislándose casi completamente del caos de afuera.

Detrás del mostrador principal, un hombre mayor con el cabello tintado de naranja esperaba al detective. Tras guiarlo a una habitación trasera, le mostró la grabación del momento del choque.

—Desde que sucedió toda esa locura de la tercera reelección del presidente Trumbull supe que instalar cámaras sería útil, sabe. Espero que me den alguna recompensa por ayudarles a hacer su trabajo.

El viejo hombre de color ignoró al dependiente y centró su atención en la pantalla. Lo que vio en el vídeo lo dejó confundido e impresionado.

Pudo ver cómo la primer víctima del "accidente", Gaby "Giggles" Gahyard, atravesaba la calle con su típico traje de payaso y globos en la mano. Por la forma en la que gesticulaba hacia un punto fuera del rango de la cámara, parecía que alguien la había llamado pero no se veía quién. Highsmith se propuso volver a interrogar a los testigos respecto a ese tema. Entonces sucedió lo impensado, un automóvil Crown Victoria café se acercó a toda velocidad por el lado contrario de la calle, haciendo que la mujer payaso tuviera que detenerse a media calle entre el auto estacionándose en contra sentido y el autobús de las seis de la tarde. La mujer rolliza había quedado prensada entre ambos vehículos, antes de que el impulso del autobús arrastrara los restos del coche algunos metros más.

Nada parecía realmente fuera de lugar; un peatón se cruza la calle sin molestarse a esperar el cambio de semáforo, los coloridos globos del peatón evitan que el chófer del autobús vea al conductor irresponsable que se estaciona, aparentemente con gran urgencia, en un lugar indebido.

Era un accidente que se pudo haber evitado simplemente con una mejor cultura vial.

Derrotado y frustrado, Highsmith abandonó el local.

— ¡Jefe, adivine que descubrimos! —afuera, Francisco le cerró el paso, se había adelantó a Pamela para darle las nuevas noticias—. Todos los del auto eran Agentes del Control Antidrogas de la ciudad de New York.

Tras alcanzar finalmente al joven oficial de policía, Foster le enseñó a su compañero una de las placas encontradas entre los occisos.

—Yo no creo que esto sea un accidente.

-o-

—Es por eso que, basada en la evidencia que les acabo de mostrar, he llegado a la siguiente conclusión lógica: creo que alguien ha pretendido matarme, o al menos lesionarme de gravedad el día de hoy, durante el concierto —con esas palabras, Lisa concluyó su "reunión". A pesar de haber mantenido un toque serio, casi pedagógico, durante toda la junta de hermanas se veía bastante afectada por los nervios.

Todas las hermanas, a excepción de Lynn que dormía ruidosamente en su antigua habitación y de Leni que hablaba por celular en el jardín trasero, se quedaron mudas ante la noticia; los ojos de Lori se posaron involuntariamente en el rostro serio de Lincoln, al ver que el buen humor que parecía caracterizarlo había desaparecido de su rostro, la rubia comenzó a sudar.

— ¿Cómo podremos salir a la calle sin ponernos en peligro? —Asustada, Lola escondió el rostro en el cuello de su gemela.

— ¡Debemos llamar a la policía! —Rompiendo finalmente el abrazo que había mantenido durante toda la juta, Lana se levantó de un salto, llevándose consigo a su hermana gemela quien se negó a soltarla—. Este debe ser uno de esos acontecimientos dónde resulta útil que tu cuñada sea policía ¿no es así, Lori?

—No creo que esa sea buena idea —al notar que su mirada se cruzó por un instante con la de Lincoln, las manos de Lori empezaron a temblar—, digo... no creo que nos crean si nos basamos únicamente en un accidente y...

— ¿¡Estás loca, mujer!? ¡Por lo que me contaron el detective ese les rogó por ayuda! —Luna explotó, presa de los nervios—. Por favor, piensa. ¿No les parece que esto pueda estar relacionado con lo que le pasó a Lily? Debimos ir con los pacos desde el inicio...

—No. De hecho estoy de acuerdo con Lori en esto —recurriendo a toda su fuerza de carácter, la voz de Lisa sonó firme—, por la cantidad de trabajo que debió costar preparar una trampa como la de hoy sabemos que nos enfrentamos con un profesional, quizá tenga contacto con el cuerpo de policía... por mucho que me disguste la idea, no podemos confiar en los medios convencionales.

— ¿Entonces qué propones que hagamos, Einstein? —Los músculos en los brazos de Lana se tensaron con impotencia—. No podemos simplemente quedarnos sentadas sin hacer nada. ¡No voy a quedarme sin hacer nada!

Lisa se relamió los labios antes de continuar, por un breve momento se vio tan atemorizada como sus hermanas.

—Propongo que sigamos el plan de Lily —al oír su nombre, la niña se removió entre los brazos de Luan—, propongo que consigamos a alguien que nos proteja.

— ¿Y quién lo haría?

Los ojos aumentados varías veces por las gafas se posaron en Lincoln, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que el susodicho se había puesto de pie y que una de sus manos descansaba dentro de su chamarra. El rostro del joven hombre era una verdadera mascara de seriedad y frialdad.

—Lamento inmiscuirlo en esto pero necesito pedirle su ayuda —el rostro de Lincoln se llenó de sorpresa ante las palabras de la niña genio, desconcertado, recorrió la habitación con la vista hasta toparse con el rostro angustiado de Lily—, por supuesto sólo se trataría de una situación temporal, al menos hasta que consiga una escolta más acorde a la situación... y por supuesto que le pagaré por este "favor" ¿podría ayudarnos?

—Pero no... no estoy armado ¿cómo quieres que defienda a diez de ustedes? —la mano derecha de Lincoln abandonó el fondo de su chamarra discretamente. Ante la mención de la palabra "armado", Lily y Lori sufrieron escalofríos... Lucy logró mantener su rostro serio, ella no nunca fue una fanática del expresionismo.

— ¡No le darás un arma! ¿O sí? —acercándose desesperada a su hermana menor, Lori le susurró casi en el oído—, piénsalo Lisa, apenas y lo conocemos... ¿y si es él quien quiere hacernos daño? No podemos correr esa clase de riesgo.

—Obviamente no le daré un arma de fuego a nuestro inquilino ¿quién crees que soy? —Luciendo bastante ofendida, si no es que molesta, Lisa rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio hasta encontrar su viejo señalador laser— Esto sería más que suficiente para aturdir o incapacitar a cualquiera.

—Pero aun así no creo que él pueda cuidarnos a todas a la vez... es demasiado... no creo que él quiera aceptar algo así.

Pero cuando la primogénita volteó, y los cinco pares de ojos de sus hermanas con ella, hacía su "inquilino" no vio al sujeto serio y extremadamente tenso que había escuchado las sospechas de Lisa, abrasando a Lily volvía a estar simplemente Lincoln; el hombre sonriente y de paciencia infinita.

—También pensé sobre el problema que representa nuestro número y ya logré solucionarlo; sólo Lola y Lana asisten actualmente a la escuela, esos son los únicos momentos en los que existe alguna oportunidad de ser atacadas y Lincoln puede salir a acompañarlas y regresar.

—Y qué me dices de Lucy y su trabajo... o de Lynn y sus salidas a correr —Luna logró recuperar un poco del control sobre sus nervios—, estoy con Lori, tú plan no me convence...

— ¡Oh por favor! Pero sí él ya sale con ellas a hacer todas esas actividades recreativas, además, el resto de nosotras no tenemos planes de abandonar la casa hasta el día de los inocentes, estoy segura que para entonces lograré llegar al fondo del asunto ¿qué no ven que mi plan es perfecto?

"Si tan sólo supieras lo que yo sé" pensó Lori pero no dijo nada más.

— ¡Listo niñas! ¿De qué me perdí? —Con una sonrisa radiante y bastante movimiento de caderas, Leni entró a la habitación—. ¿Ya atraparon al actuario?

—Se dice "sicario", Leni y no... Lisa quiere que salgamos acompañadas por Lincoln... —Luan se vio interrumpida por un grito agudo y un par de aplausos inquietos.

— ¡Sí! ¡Todas tendremos una cita con Lincoln! —Colgándose juguetonamente de sus hombros, un gesto que molestó a Lily y que incomodó a Lucy, Leni continuo extasiada— ¡Oh, pero yo quiero ser la primera! ¿Sí Linky? Como que tendré que salir mañana al trabajo.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa y las mejillas rojas, Lincoln tuvo que acceder a la petición de la hermosa rubia.


	12. Complot 3

Cuando las ganas de vomitar y el aturdimiento cedieron lo suficiente como para permitirle abrir los ojos, Lynn se dio cuenta que seguía tumbada en uno de los asientos traseros de Vanzilla. El sol, ya en su cénit, la deslumbraba y hacia que la cabeza le doliera. Muy torpemente se incorporó por fin.

Leni iba al volante, conducía mientras tarareaba la tonada de las caricaturas que veía a escondidas Lucy cuando creía que ninguna de sus hermanas estaban en casa o despiertas, el asiento del copiloto era ocupado por Lily y en la hilera de asientos frente a ella estaba sentado Lincoln. Los cuatro circulaban desesperantemente lento por una de las siempre sobrecargadas avenidas rumbo al centro del pueblo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Lynn? —dijo Leni sin voltear—. ¿No crees que este día se va haciendo más bonito conforme atardece?

— ¿A dónde dijiste que íbamos? ¿De vuelta a New York? —bromeó Lynn a su vez con la boca seca—. No es posible que aún no lleguemos al bendito distrito comercial, tenía cosas importantes que hacer el día de hoy ¿sabes?

—Lo siento Lynn, es que ayer hubo un accidente y cerraron toda la avenida central, hay más tráfico del que anticipé, pero seguimos camino a la pequeña reunión en el viejo restaurante de papá —contestó Leni con una amplia sonrisa—. Y aún tienes que acompañarme ¿Recuerdas? Es parte fundamental de aquel trato que habíamos hecho.

— ¿Trato? ¿Cuándo hicieron un trato secreto? No quiero parecerme a Lola pero... —la vocecita de Lily sonó levemente dolida— ¿Por qué nunca me involucran en sus secretos?

—Tranquila Lily bebé, pronto te pondrás al corriente... eso te lo puedo prometer —rio Leni segundos antes de volver a cambiar su foco de atención hacia su otra hermana— ¡Vamos Lynn! ¿Qué pasó con esa cara? No me saldrás con que quieres que acuda a la reunión yo sola ¿en serio ya no te acuerdas de nuestro acuerdo?

—Pues no, si te soy sincera no —respondió Lynn. De pronto su rostro se ensombreció—. La cabeza me está matando ¿No tienen un poco de café por ahí? Necesitaré de un milagro para que la cabeza deje de darme vueltas.

Apresurada, Lily rebuscó en el pequeño morral que descansaba sobre sus piernas y se estiró todo lo que pudo para pasarle ella misma una botella de agua y un pequeño paquete hermético sin abrir con una tableta blanca dentro.

—Luna me dijo que si estas deshidratada esto te caerá mejor, hermanita.

—Vamos Lynn, anímate un poco. Llegaremos en cualquier momento al restaurante —por primera vez habló Lincoln, por su sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas parecía estar de buen humor—, supongo que ahí podrás desayunar algo... y asearte un poco, parece que te enfrentaste tu sola y a mano limpia contra una jauría de monos.

—Esperen... ¿había monos en la tienda de emparedados a la que fueron ayer? ¡Yo quiero ir! —la voz de Leni dejaba sentir asombro autentico.

—El encuentro fue con un conejo blanco —replicó Lily, sin molestarse en aparentar su mal humor—. Una horda completa de grandes y apestosos conejos... con enormes y amarillos dientes frontales.

Presintiendo el problema que se le aproximaba y deseando evitarlo a toda costa, la castaña se quedó callada, arrellanándose nuevamente en el asiento trasero.

Desenroscó el tapón de la botella, le dio un gran trago y sumergió la pastilla en el agua restante. Esperó a que el brebaje terminara de efervescer en la botella plástica y sin que nadie la viera, buscó con la mano su bate de baseball; cuando sintió el frio objeto de aluminio descansar inmóvil en el piso frente a ella pudo relajarse por fin. Volviendo a enderezarse en su asiento, descansó la cabeza contra el cristal y empezó a darle traguitos a su bebida en silencio.

En el asiento frente a ella, Lincoln se revisaba los dientes de forma frenética en su reflejo en la ventana mientras que Lily les dirigía una mirada cáustica tanto a su amigo como a su hermana pecosa.

— ¿Me volví a perder de algo importante durante la plática? Creí que por fin lo estaba haciendo bien.

Mientras hacía pucheros, Leni apretó el volante de madera de forma casi imperceptible entre sus delgadas manos.

-o-

Aquella misteriosa llamada que recibió Eliot fue en la tarde, casi tres horas después del accidente con el autobús en el que había perdido a sus cómplices, para entonces ya había arreglado todo lo necesario en la morgue para que manejaran la identidad de los fallecidos con la mayor discreción posible. Ronalda no podía enterarse de lo ocurrido por nada del mundo.

Lo que hacía a la llamada algo tan misterioso es que había entrado a su número personal, el cual no sé lo había dicho a ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

—Hola Stabler ¿Sabes quién habla? —le preguntó una voz que apenas y se alcanzaba a oír por encima del llanto de una niña.

—Claro que sé quién es usted —Respondió el hombre corpulento con un hilo de voz

— ¿En serio? Porque creí que se habían olvidado de mí cuando entraron a mi ciudad y ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de pasar a saludarme —aquella persona parecía disfrutar del sonido aterciopelado de su propia voz—. Sentir que me ignoran es algo que siempre me ha dolido bastante y quería que lo supieran.

Eliot no respondió nada. Sabía que era mejor así.

—Corre a avisarle a tu jefa que la llamaré —ordenó—. Te daré media hora para llegar con ella y sus perros. Quiero que me oigan todos... al menos los que quedan vivos. —No esperó respuesta alguna y colgó.

A falta del auto que acababa de perder, Eliot tuvo que pedir un taxi y pagarle un extra al chofer para que se apresurara de verdad.

Al llegar al hotel donde se hospedaba Ronalda, el detective revisó una última vez su reloj de pulsera antes de entrar a la habitación; no habían pasado ni veinte minutos desde la llamada.

Lo que se acostumbraba en estos casos era llamar cinco minutos antes de lo acordado. Eso siempre sorprendía a los vendedores de droga comunes. Esta vez, todos tuvieron que esperar la media hora prometida... y esperar cinco minutos más. Y luego diez...

—Sólo quiere ponernos nerviosos —auguró en voz alta Ronalda—, le encanta jugar con la gente.

Finalmente el retraso alcanzó una nueva media hora completa, la nerviosidad iba cediendo a pasos agigantados al mal humor.

Cuando finalmente creyeron que se había equivocado de número, cosa que ya había ocurrido en otras ocasiones, el teléfono de la residencia sonó.

—Yo nunca le dije en que hotel nos quedábamos —murmuró Eliot.

—Todos estamos aquí —dijo Ronalda tan pronto levantó el teléfono y puso el altavoz—. ¿Qué pasó jefe?

Cuando la jefa contestó ya no se oían los llantos de fondo, en su lugar sonaban levemente los cantos de los grillos, esta vez la voz sonó inexpresiva y fría. Ocultaba con una gran maestría sus emociones.

— ¿Qué están haciendo tan lejos de la jungla de concreto? Dudo mucho que estén disfrutando de unas vacaciones extemporáneas en nuestro hermoso Estado.

—Con todo respeto, lo que hagamos en nuestro tiempo libre no es asunto suyo.

—En realidad, Ronnie, sí que es mi asunto —la voz en lugar de sonar molesta por el exabrupto pareció divertirse con él—. Saben muy bien lo que nos podría pasar si alguien llegara a descubrir el relleno de cierto juguete así que seré clara; deben solucionar todo este problema que ustedes mismos provocaron. Sí alguna de esas perras logra relacionar de algún modo el contenido del peluche con alguno de ustedes y por ende conmigo, no recibirán una amigable llamada telefónica como esta, la próxima vez... en el mejor de los casos los que llamen a sus puertas serán simples policías, oficiales de la ley del estado de Michigan que les harán preguntas muy difíciles. ¿Acaso creen que todos los policías son corruptos o estúpidos como ustedes? Pues no lo son. Y también estoy completamente segura que ni la esposa de usted, Eliot, ni su familia, Ronalda, les estarán muy agradecidos por hacerme su enemiga —se detuvo un momento para recuperar la calma, con una pequeña carcajada continuó— y por si pensaban traicionarme... díganme ¿Creen que yo pudiera salir airosa con alguna de mis "actuaciones"?

No hubo respuesta, los cuatro detectives en la habitación de hotel sabían que la respuesta era un "sí".

—Ahora, quiero pensar que ustedes saben dónde está actualmente todo lo que pudiera incriminarnos fácilmente ¿verdad que sí saben?

"Poco más de quince onzas robadas de producto completamente puro" pensó Santiago.

"Una sangrienta escena del crimen con dos testigos vivos" pasó por la mente de Stabler.

Cuando Ronalda se inició en todo este asunto, aquella mujer le había dicho que la mataría a ella y a todos a los que quería si descubría que le había robado una sola moneda. Pensó que ya había hecho mucho más que eso.

La voz esperó que alguien le respondiera.

—Está... ¿con usted? —se aventuró a responder Ronalda, sabía que de no ser ese el caso todos ya estarían muertos.

—Correcto Ronnie —ambas palabras estaban bañadas por frialdad—. Y esta vez se les acabaron las segundas oportunidades ¿Me entienden?

—Sí —contestó Eliot, esa única palabra estaba cargada de tensión

—La hermosa persona que les enviaba regalos cada navidad, a quién normalmente recurrían para que les resolviera sus pequeños dilemas... bueno, ella ya no está aquí ¿captan?

Sin duda, ser cruel le era muy satisfactorio.

—Están en una situación dificilísima —siseó la voz—. Supongo que todos queremos conservar nuestros deditos y también supongo que deseamos que todo esto quede en secreto.

—Claro —susurró Eliot demasiado deprisa.

—Ronalda, ¿tú qué opinas?

—Por supuesto —la mujer latina escupió cada palabra.

—Entonces nos veremos mañana, en el lugar de siempre —un perro ladró de fondo y la voz soltó otra carcajada—. Después de arreglar su metida de pata, dejaremos de hacer negocios.

No hubo respuesta por casi treinta segundos

—Adiós —dijo por fin Ronalda—. Después de esto espero no volver a verla nunca.

—"nunca" esa palabra resulta muy extraña, al menos tomando en cuenta nuestra relación... concuñada.

Y con una carcajada estridente terminó la llamada.

Por un breve momento, Ronalda se quedó quieta junto al teléfono; después de dejar pasar un par de minutos, empujó una nueva pastilla de nitrito bajo su lengua y salió de la habitación dando un portazo de impotencia.

En cuanto a Eliot, el hombre sabía que se había metido por cuenta propia en una situación sumamente peligrosa ¿Pero cuando se le presentaría otra oportunidad para deshacerse de ambas mujeres, las mismas que hacían su vida un verdadero infierno?

—Eliot... ¿qué hacemos? ¡No podemos seguir sin hacer nada!

—Tranquilo Tutuola, seguiremos con el plan. Mañana seremos ricos y también héroes nacionales —Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Eliot se sentía libre.

-o-

Un grito agudo y femenino quebró la relativa paz en el recibidor de aquel viejo restaurante. Lincoln, tomado por sorpresa, intentó a través de todos los medios posibles salvar a Lynn de ese embrollo. No la había dejado sola ni dos minutos en lo que ella se arreglaba sola dentro del baño y ya se las había arreglado para llamar la atención... eso era malo.

Cuando estaba a punto de interponer su cuerpo entre ella y aquel ejército de extraños, una mano delgada con uñas finamente decoradas lo tomó del antebrazo y lo obligó a detenerse.

Aún le sorprendía la rapidez con la que los fanáticos locales la habían localizado, Lynn también lucia incomoda con toda esa atención no pedida. Mientras el rostro de la pecosa se iluminaba cada vez más con color rojo, más gente y más alaridos y cumplidos se oían.

— ¡Oh por dios, es Lynnsanity! —Un hombre obeso, el mismo que dio aquel grito femenino, exclamó igualmente con voz chillona y con toda la potencia que le daban sus pulmones—. ¡Cásate conmigo!

— ¡La mejor atleta que haya dado este pueblo! —Dijo un viejecito que aparentaba estar más atento a los shorts rojos que al resto de la atleta—. ¡Sí señor... la mejor!

— ¡Firma mi faja! —grito una adolescente gorda escurriendo sudor.

Mientras el gentío se concentraba alrededor de Lynn, sus hermanas y acompañante se quedaron parados a un lado y quietamente empezaron a disfrutar del espectáculo. Era obvio que la castaña no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar o que decir, así que sólo se quedó congelada en el lugar. Empezó a tensar su cuerpo y a levantar sobre su cabeza el bate de baseball, un intento inocente por intimidar y alejar a sus fanáticos. Pero nadie entendió las indirectas.

— ¡Eres genial! ¡Luces como si fuera a iniciar la temporada justo aquí!

— ¡Cásate conmigo! —Insistió el gordo, controlando el tono de voz un poco mejor esta vez—. ¡Demostremos nuestro amor libre de tabús!

—Ya te lo digo, cada vez que ella se pasea por aquí tenemos cupo lleno. Por eso siempre le pido que me acompañe cada vez que tengo que venir.

Extasiada, Leni empezó a dar saltitos mientras aplaudía tiernamente sobre su mismo lugar.

—Entonces supongo que estará ocupada —en el rostro de Lily empezó a formarse una sonrisa sombría—. Espero que esté bien... Link ¿me llevas a nuestra mesa?

—Se reunió tanta gente que están bloqueando la salida... ¿eso está bien? —con esfuerzo, Lincoln despegó los brazos de Lily de su cuello—, digo, ¿qué pasará si ocurre algo y tenemos que salir de emergencia?

—Te preocupas demasiado Linky, no va a pasar nada el día de hoy que no esté fríamente calculado.

— ¡Leni, ayúdame! ¡Por favor! —se oyó el grito, sin embargo las personas y su corta estatura no dejaron que la castaña fuera vista, Leni y Lily tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no reírse.

— ¡Aguanta! ¡Lo estás haciendo bien! —Con una de esas sonrisas de un millón de dólares, Leni volteó a ver a Lincoln—, ha vivido escenas similares desde pequeña, imagino que si hubiera tenido alguna clase de compañero permanente de entrenamiento la situación con su autoestima hubiera mejorado bastante —la sonrisa se ensanchó y juguetonamente volvió a dirigirse a su hermana sepultada en fanáticos— ¡Intenta no tener miedo! ¡Ellos pueden oler el miedo!

— ¡Cielos! No tenía idea que fuera tan popular.

Sintiéndose ignorada, Lily resopló por sus fosas nasales.

—Y yo no tenía idea que fuera tan estúpida como para no saber cómo decirles que se alejen —el párpado derecho de Lincoln tembló.

—Lily... ¿Qué te dije sobre las malas palabras? —La cara de Lincoln giró completamente hacia un lado para confrontar a la pequeña rubia— Te había pedido que ya no las dijeras.

— ¡No es cierto!, solamente me regañaste por la palabra "Maldición"... maldición...

Ignorando la tensión entre sus dos acompañantes, Leni continuó sonriendo dulcemente. Cruzando su brazo derecho con el de Lincoln, empezó a llevarlo a una sala privada en la parte trasera del restaurante, esta vez el albino no hizo ni el intento de zafarse.

—Me imaginó que ustedes dos estarán hambrientos pero primero debo atender unas cosas con Lincoln ¿sí, Lily?

Soltando el brazo de Lincoln por un momento, la hermosa mujer se dirigió a un mesero asiático.

—Señor Kotaro, ¿me podría hacer el favor de llevar a mi hermanita a la cocina por un momento? No tardaré nada.

— ¡Oh, no! De eso nada ¡Tuve suerte en deshacerme de Lynn y no dejaré que tú te deshagas de mí tan fácilmente!

—Pero Lily, iba a pedirte que nos trajeras un poco de helado —No tuvo que decir una palabra más pues Lily, por incitativa propia, empezó a apresurar al camarero para que la llevara a la cocina por su golosina favorita—. Eso nos dará tiempo suficiente para que podamos hablar nosotros... solos...

La entonación con la que dijo las últimas palabras puso nervioso a Lincoln. Con el escalofrío negándose a abandonar su espalda, él le abrió la puerta doble a Leni, dentro de aquella sala privada sólo había una mesa elegantemente adornada con un mantel blanco y un discreto centro de mesa.

— ¿Hablar a solas? No es que me moleste estar con usted Leni... pero... ¿de qué quiere hablar conmigo? No creo ser tan buen conversador.

—Tonterías Linky —relamiéndose los labios de color carmín, Leni tomo asiento en un extremo de la mesa y palpó el asiento a su lado invitando a Lincoln a sentarse junto a ella—. Eres todo un profesional en tu área, de hecho, quiero ofrecerte un trabajo conmigo. Podremos discutir los detalles tan pronto acabe con un pequeño mal entendido con antiguos socios.

Inconscientemente, Lincoln se dio cuenta que la mesa estaba puesta para recibir a cinco personas. Antes de conocer a las Loud nunca se le habría pasado inadvertido un detalle así.

—Ahora que lo menciona, nunca entendí bien en qué trabaja; Lily me contó hace tiempo que usted empezó como dependienta en una tienda de ropa y por lo que sé ahora es que es dueña de todo el centro comercial.

—Aparte del Gran Central y este restaurante tengo otras modestas inversiones. Yo sabía que tienes buen ojo para los detalles, Linky... todo esto —con un rápido movimiento de su brazo, Leni señaló toda la estancia—, se lo debo al mercado de bienes importados, con las prohibiciones de los últimos años varios de ellos se han vuelto en exceso cotizados.

Contagiado por la risa deslumbrante de su anfitriona, Lincoln no le puso demasiada atención a sus palabras, en su lugar empezó igualmente a sonreír. Liberado por fin de aquella pena que lo acompañaba cada vez que estaba junto a ella, empezó a acercar lentamente su rostro al de la mujer de sus sueños. Cuando sus labios ya estaban a escasos centímetros, la puerta del salón privado se abrió de par en par; dejando pasar el ruido de los fanáticos aún embelesados con su ídolo local, también entraron una niña rubia llorando y temblando, el mesero asiático y tres pares de zapatos lustrados.

— ¿¡Que significa esto!? —ladró Leni con un tono muy distinto al que siempre le había oído Lincoln.

—Lo... siento, señora —alcanzó a decir Kotaro, un momento antes de que su cabeza explotara y las paredes y el techo se pintaran con su sangre.


	13. Lincoln, el profesional

Creyó que cuando llegara el momento le faltaría el valor y el aliento necesarios para lograrlo, pero sorpresivamente ese no fue el caso. Encargarse de aquello sólo le tomó un parpadeo, tan sólo una fracción de segundo, un único instante en el que el disparo con silenciador empujó el arma hacia atrás.

Después...

No ocurrió nada digno de mención; únicamente había asesinado a su jefa, a la detective más joven en ser ascendida al rango de teniente, la mujer que se había entrometido y arruinado sus planes durante un año completo, y no le ocurrió nada como castigo, ni siquiera hubo gritos de pánico, puesto que ninguno de los presentes, todos ellos involucrados en el homicidio, experimentaban siquiera algo remotamente semejante al remordimiento por presenciar lo que habían hecho; Ronalda Santiago estaba tendida e inmóvil boca arriba, con aquel viejo pastillero abierto contra el piso de la habitación de hotel, rodeando su cuerpo con las pequeñas capsulas blancas que la habían vuelto adicta. La mujer latina había salido disparada hacia atrás y con los brazos extendidos desde la única silla del comedor hasta el extremo contrario de la cocina. Su sangre escurría por el refrigerador, manchando la puerta blanca de un color rojo metálico. Tenía la cara pálida, los ojos negros y opacos estaban todavía semiabiertos, apuntando aún hacia el rostro de su asesino.

—Apuesto que nunca creíste posible que esto te ocurriera —embriagado por el sentimiento de inmunidad que lo embargaba al verla muerta, Eliot Stabler se propuso saborear su triunfo un poco más de lo debido—, te parecía imposible morir como morían aquellos a quienes utilizabas...

—Eliot debemos irnos ¿recuerda? habíamos acordado desaparecer antes de que llegue el personal de la limpieza.

El rostro barbado y de piel negra del detective Tutuola se asomó por el marco de la puerta, su expresión apenas y cambió al notar la mancha de sangre esparciéndose lentamente por la alfombra, Stabler, su nuevo jefe, no respondió a sus palabras, había pasado por demasiado como para no disfrutar plenamente de aquel momento.

—... te parecía imposible que tu muerte fuera de forma tan inesperada... que te pudiera ocurrir en este lugar... por mi propia mano... —finalmente, Eliot reaccionó a los llamados de sus dos únicos cómplices, a su lado vio que la novata rubia agitaba frenéticamente sus brazos para llamar la atención—, lo siento Rollins, quería saborear nuestra victoria... supongo que debemos partir en este instante para atender cuánto antes aquel otro problemita...

Después de escupir en la amplia frente de la occisa, Eliot Stabler salió en silencio por la escalera de incendios, seguido por sus secuaces.

Amanda Rollins no dijo nada durante todo el viaje al restaurante, pero casi podía jurar que Ronalda tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y el rostro encendido cuando el trio abandonó la escena del crimen.

-o-

Con pasó rápido y violento, los tres agentes corruptos irrumpieron en la sala con el mesero y Lily a cuestas. La niña lucía muy asustada e incluso parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

Justo cuando Eliot iba a hacer ademán de sentarse a la mesa, Leni se paró y con el rostro encendido los confrontó a él y sus hombres.

— ¿¡Que significa esto!? ¿¡Dónde está Ronalda!? —Por el tono de voz llena de furia que soltó la mujer que hasta hace unos momentos parecía sólo sentir amor y compasión y por la intromisión de los que parecían ser sus cazadores incansables, Lincoln se alejó sutilmente de la rubia con el cuerpo tenso y la mano derecha dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, sujetando firmemente la única arma que llevaba consigo; el señalador láser que le había dado Lisa. Había sido un tonto al confiarse y no traer escondida alguna de sus pistolas a su "no cita" con Leni y las demás.

Como si un resorte los hubiera impulsado, los agentes de la DEA se escudaron detrás del hombre asiático y de la pequeña rubia tan pronto vieron a Lincoln moverse. Sintiéndose ignorada, Leni volvió a hablar, dándole un mayor énfasis lleno de odio a sus palabras—. Te pregunté ¿Dónde. Está. Tú. Jefa? Stabler.

El ambiente dentro del salón privado perdió en un instante todo su ambiente privado y sensual y fue reemplazado por uno tan cargado de tensión que casi se podía desgajar directamente del aire con los dedos.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, mismo que quedaba reflejado por su rostro sudoroso y colorado, Eliot se volvió a acercar a la mesa aunque esta vez no intentó sentarse, metió una de sus manos en su abrigo gris y sacó un arma niquelada de seis tiros que Lincoln reconoció al instante.

—Yo... te tengo mucho respeto, Leni. Te respeto a ti y tu negocio... cada uno de los cargamentos que nos entregas mantiene la misma calidad y eso... pues estamos muy satisfechos con eso... ¿verdad muchachos? por eso decirte esto será difícil —después de dudarlo un poco, Eliot recargó ambas manos sobre la mesa, quedando en la misma pose semijorobada que había mantenido Leni, sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros uno del otro—. Verás todos nuestros problemas iniciaron mientras nos encargábamos de aquella tareíta que nos encomendaste y... resulta que estabas en lo cierto, esa mujer nos estaba robando polvo, y una buena cantidad... nos encargamos del asunto como querías, aunque nunca mencionaste que tu hermanita estaba viviendo con la drogadicta que nos robaba, y tampoco nos dijiste que esa vieja miserable era tú tía —el cuerpo de Lily se tensó visiblemente al oír aquellas palabras—, de hecho fue Ronalda la que en uno de sus momentos de ansiedad adicta nos confió que tenías una gran familia de la que no sabíamos nada... como sea, fue justo en ese mugroso edificio que las cosas se pusieron chistosas... por decirlo así. Sameer ¿Te acuerdas de Sameer cierto? ¡Bah! da igual, era uno de nuestros hombres, el punto es que lo asesinaron, así es, mataron al bastardo a medio pasillo, en lo que se supone era un edificio seguro... así que tuvimos que volver al siguiente día a investigar a conciencia todo ese asunto... no había testigos ni nada que señalara a un asesino...

Eliot siguió hablando con el mismo tono tenso y nervioso, mientras que Leni no movía un sólo músculo. Al ver que la situación empezaba a estancarse en un nuevo monólogo de triunfo por parte de Stabler, el dúo de detectives detrás del corpulento hombre fueron recuperando la confianza en sí mismos y lentamente empezaron a relajar la postura, Lincoln apretó más fuerte el cilindro metálico, atento a cualquier oportunidad.

—... las recepcionistas de la estación de camiones nos contaron que un hombre del tipo... un albino con cara de idiota, acompañado por una niña, compró boletos sólo de ida para Michigan... sí, lo más lógico hubiera sido llamarte desde un inicio para preguntar si sabías algo... pero ni siquiera estábamos seguros de que se estuvieran escondiendo aquí y en ese entonces aún no sabíamos que aquella niña fuese tu hermanita menor —mintió, intentando ocultar por un poco más de tiempo su fallido intento de traicionar tanto a Ronalda como a Leni, sólo le revelaría la verdad a la rubia en el momento justo para ver la sorpresa en su bello rostro un instante antes de matarla, igual que había hecho con Santiago—. Unos días después de llegar aquí, justo cuando nos preparábamos para buscar al vecino metiche en otro Estado, una pequeña niña prodigio de quince años, que seguramente conoces, fue testigo de la muerte "accidental" de otro de nuestros hombres. Todo parecía indicar que se trataba de un desafortunado accidente, todo... excepto un arma que no tenía nada que ver con nuestro hombre muerto —casi desdeñosamente, Eliot tomo el revolver con una mano enguantada—. Un amigo en el departamento de balística local nos dijo que era la misma que había disparado a Sameer en New York... la misma arma que acaba de asesinar a nuestra querida Ronnie, espero que entiendas quién es el nuevo jefe aquí y te acostumbres a obedecerme o sí no...

—Señor Eliot, ¿qué no se ha dado cuenta?... le faltan al menos otros cinco hombres para amenazar a alguien como la señorita —después de que Kotaro interrumpiera el "discurso de triunfo" de Eliot, Leni se enderezó por fin cuan alta era, con su incredulidad reflejada en el rostro—, ¿entiendes? te faltan manos... quizá si aún tuvieras contigo a los inútiles que perdiste ayer... y según tengo entendido eso fue gracias a otro accidente... oh sí, no eres el único con contactos, Leni ya sabía todo esto sobre tu patético intento por destronarnos, aun así insistió en dejarte una última oportunidad; verás que...—sus ojos rasgados empezaron a lagrimear, y su rostro pálido-amarillento a colorarse por un rubor salvaje, sin embargo ni su postura ni su voz se alteraron. Cada palabra salió cargada de desdén, despacio y clara para que ninguna se perdiera bajo el caos de voces y chiflidos de los fanáticos reunidos afuera, que con cada segundo, parecían acercarse más y más a la sala privada— no le llegas ni a los talones a mi jefa, y es que nunca tuviste autoridad ni liderazgo. Contigo a cargo sólo hay un resultado posible para todo esto, y no será agradable. Los muchachos apenas y te escuchan, estoy seguro que ahora entiendes que tan pronto bajes la guardia ellos acabaran contigo cualquier día de la semana. Todo lo que has hecho. Todo lo que has intentado. Todos a los que has amenazado pensando que eras el más jodidamente inteligente... todo eso no servirá de nada. Tendríamos que haberte matado cuando Leni empezó a organizar esta pequeña operación hace nueve años. Pero tu miseria resultaba muy entretenida. En ese entonces habías fracasado en la vida, Eliot, incluso tu esposa llegó a decirme que me prefería a mí en su vida antes que a ti. Ahora has vuelto a fracasar. Esta es la última amnistía, metete tu "soy el líder" por el culo y suicídate, antes de que tú y tu esposa tengan un accidente. Decidirte es muy sencillo si te detienes a pensarlo.

Los ojos del detective, todavía fijos en el rostro de Leni, centellearon como si fuesen pozos de lava ardiendo. Después se volvió apenas lo suficiente para mirar fijamente a sus cómplices detrás de él, aunque realmente estaba observando únicamente a Kotaro. Ante la mirada iracunda del detective, el hombre asiático ya entrado en años mantuvo su expresión de superioridad.

—Lo... lo siento, señorita... pero le prometí a Lynn que no dejaría... —alcanzó a decir Kotaro, un momento antes de que su cabeza explotara y las paredes y el techo se pintaran con su sangre.

-o-

Un silencio inmenso llenó todo el restaurante, y no sólo la pequeña sala privada, cuando el eco del disparo resonó como lo hacen los disparos de todos los revólveres: estruendosamente.

Instantes después, el ruido provocado por el pánico colectivo de los comensales y los fanáticos reunidos en el área publica del "Lynn's table" inundó el pequeño comedor, que Leni había adornado para el "cierre de negociaciones", con gritos y alaridos.

Lily no movió ni un músculo en el instante en el que la explosión del revolver bañó su rostro con aire hirviendo. Por un segundo creyó que era ella quien había recibido el disparo, esa sensación desapareció al ver que Eliot Stabler seguía de pie, completamente erguido y con el pecho inflado, el revolver niquelado de seis tiros seguía apuntando hacia donde hace apenas unos instantes, estaba de pie el copropietario del restaurante. Lily tuvo que recorrer todo el lugar con la mirada para poder asimilar lo que el putrefacto detective había hecho. Kotaro Fujioka estaba desplomado a un lado suyo. Su sangre y parte de su cerebro empezaban a escurrir sobre la duela encerada del piso, pero la mayor parte estaba desperdigado por todas partes; pintando las paredes, el techo y el rostro de Amanda Rollins de un color rojo vivo y de cosa gris y viscosa. El mesero, su padrino, tenía la cara destrozada, salvo por los ojos rasgados que más que reflejar sorpresa o miedo, seguían dando ese aire de tristeza, el mismo que mantuvo durante los últimos nueve años, mismos en los que Leni tomó la gerencia del restaurante.

Cuando el eco del disparo desapareció, los pensamientos coherentes que circulaban dentro de la mentecita de Lily volvieron a fluir con normalidad, haciéndole ver que estaba atrapada por el pánico. El olor a cobre quemado de la sangre chamuscada, la visión de un hombre muerto con la cabeza desecha y saber que estaba cubierta por sus sesos provocaron que sintiera como si su cabeza empezara a dar vueltas, provocándole unas incontrolables ganas de vomitar.

—"Tendría que haber muerto desde antes, desde el principio debí saber que toda esta aventura terminaría así —por su mente al borde del colapso pasaron las últimas escenas de una película que habían visto ella y Lincoln en el autobús que los había traído hasta Michigan; una película en la que un solo hombre les plantaba la cara a toda la policía de la ciudad.

Mientras la mujer rubia que tenía a Lily agarrada por detrás reaccionaba finalmente a la sustancia que le manchaba el rostro, su arma de cargo rosó varias veces el dorso de la mano de la niña. Lily trató de imaginarse a sí misma como el protagonista de aquel filme, de imaginarse a sí misma arrebatándole el arma a la detective, dándose la vuelta y disparando.

Lucía en extremo sencillo.

En extremo imposible.

Perdió la voluntad de golpe al darse cuenta que toda oposición que pudiera ejercer sería inútil. Aquel detective inmenso exudaba prepotencia y era obvio que su plan desde un inicio era humillar a las hermanas antes de matarlos a todos.

Sintiéndose desamparada y mientras un líquido tibio bajaba por sus muslos e inundaba sus zapatillas, la pequeña rubia se dio por vencida completamente.

Apenas un par de segundos después del primer disparo, Eliot Stabler cayó fulminado por un extraño resplandor.

-o-

Lincoln sólo necesitaba una ventana de unos cuantos segundos, apenas una distracción para poder hacer que el detective y sus asquerosos lame botas salieran del restaurante cada uno envuelto por una bolsa para cadáveres. Deseaba qué esa oportunidad llegara pronto puesto que gracias a sus años de experiencia sabía que hombres inseguros, prepotentes e inestables como ese tal Eliot Stabler siempre eran malas noticias. Tan tenso estaba esperando una oportunidad que no pudo reaccionar apropiadamente cuando el hombre que explotó en burlas y retos fue el mesero de rostro apagado y no el psicópata con el arma.

Con toda la incredulidad que le quedaba después de años acabando con las vidas de desconocidos, Lincoln vio boquiabierto como en apenas un parpadeo medio rostro de aquel hombre pálido desaparecía en una nube de sangre, cubriendo así todo el lugar con sesos y huesos molidos, cegando a la rubia con la sangre de su rehén, provocando que incluso el policía negro y con restas trastabillará hacia atrás un par de pasos. Lo que sorprendió más a Lincoln fue cuando se dio cuenta que Eliot estaba tan satisfecho con acabar con la vida de aquel hombre que se había burlado de él, que no se había percatado que ahora les daba la espalda tanto a Leni como a él.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que esa era la oportunidad que tanto había buscado. Pero no esperaba que una ocasión tan conveniente se presentara tan pronto, por lo que después de dudar un momento se decidió por fin ponerse de pie y enfrentar al trio de corruptos, su mano empuñó por pura inercia el objeto que estaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón sólo que esta vez lo que extrajo de él no fue una de sus acostumbradas pistolas sino un pequeño cilindro cromado; el señalador laser que le había dado Lisa la noche anterior. La joven genio no le había explicado lo que esa cosa hacía al momento de dárselo, pero ella le había confiado la seguridad de sus hermanas y basándose en que la castaña era una prodigio en la ciencia, Lincoln esperó que aquel objeto diminuto por lo menos se transformara en una especie de arma láser futurista y mortal.

Cerrando los ojos y confiando completamente en la invención de Lisa Loud, Lincoln Doe cerró los ojos y apuntó el extremo del cilindro al detective que tenía más cerca: Eliot Stabler.

Dos delgados cables salieron disparados del extremo más alejado a su cuerpo, un brillo tenue y azul los recorrió un instante y al siguiente Eliot, y sus ciento noventa centímetros y poco más de cien kilogramos, caían al suelo paralizados.

— ¡¿Esto es una simple pistola paralizante?!

Su segundo error de la tarde fue el de quedarse quieto después de disparar el "arma secreta Loud" como lo había llamado la misma Lisa, puesto que Tutuola empezaba a reaccionar después de presenciar la extraña escena con el mesero y se disponía a sacar el arma de cargo de su pistolera de hombro.

Basado en su propia experiencia, Lincoln calculó que disponía de meros instantes despreciables para acabar con toda esa tontería, tenía que actuar a toda velocidad si quería tener una chance de salir vivo del encuentro con los dos pseudotraficantes armados que quedaban. Con el corazón latiendo a tope y la mente fría, se impulsó con una sola mano sobre la mesa de mantel blanco y aterrizó ágilmente con ambos pies del otro lado, tenía tanta adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo que burlar aquel obstáculo le pareció más sencillo de lo que esperaba, sólo tuvo que hacer una pequeña voltereta cerca del cuerpo caído de Eliot para tomar el arma niquelada y para acercarse a la mujer rubia que aún luchaba con la sangre en su rostro para mantener los ojos abiertos, un simple gancho conectado directamente contra su barbilla fue suficiente para derribarla. Después bastó con lanzarse sobre ella, empujar con todo su cuerpo el rostro rubio manchado de rojo contra el piso y jalar uno de sus brazos en dirección opuesta, no se detuvo hasta que escuchó como las articulaciones y tendones del brazo crujían bajo su peso.

Cuando Tutuola consiguió sacar por fin su arma de cargo de la pistolera ya era demasiado tarde, Lincoln, sentado aún sobre la detective Rollins estaba a escasos treinta centímetros de distancia y casi medio metro por debajo de su rango de visión. Antes de que el detective negro lograra siquiera apuntar contra su antigua patrona o contra Lily, quien seguía congelada a media habitación, Lincoln disparó dos de las últimas cinco balas dentro del tambor del revolver; una se alojó en el tórax y la última fue a dar directamente entre los ojos.

Toda aquella espectacular escena ocurrió en menos de un minuto, toda una hazaña digna de ser considerada como la escena de acción culminante en una de las malas películas dirigidas por Luc Besson.

Sólo un minuto desde que la cabeza del camarero volara por los aires y ya se oían varias sirenas de policía acompañando de forma creciente al griterío lleno de pánico de la gente reunida afuera. Aquel ruido electrónico logró sacar a la pequeña de su estupor.

— Lincoln, los mataste, lo logramos pero... ¿Có... cómo vamos a salir de aquí...? —Las lágrimas empezaban a correr finalmente por las mejillas de la pequeña—. Te llevaran preso, Lincoln... todo esto es mi culpa yo...

Sabiendo que la peor parte ya había pasado, la mente cargada de adrenalina de Lincoln consiguió dilucidar claramente su siguiente acción: tranquilizaría a la pequeña y la sacaría de aquella pesadilla lo más rápido posible.

—No te preocupes por eso Lily... vamos a salir y todo estará bien...

Tan pronto oyó a las patrullas acercarse, Amanda Rollins logró juntar suficiente fuerza de voluntad para moverse lo más sigilosamente que le permitía su brazo roto. Sin hacer ruido deslizó su brazo sano por detrás de su cuerpo hasta tocar su espalda a la altura del cinturón.

Cuando sacó la mano, sujetaba en ella la H&K USP compact 357 que le dieron al entrar en servicio.

Sin dudar, disparó.

-o-

Lincoln sintió un par de aguijonazos hirviendo clavarse desde atrás en su carne, cayó de bruces contra el suelo cual costal de cemento, dejando confundida y sola en medio de la habitación a Lily. Mientras rodaba por el piso empapado en sangre, Lincoln logró dirigir el cañón del revolver niquelado hacia la mujer rubia recargada contra la pared y disparó las últimas tres balas que le quedaban.

Por la boca de la mujer rubia salió un ligero silbido mientras el cuerpo ensangrentado se doblaba sobre sí mismo liberando el aire atrapado en los pulmones inertes; una bala había dado contra la pared a varios centímetros de donde estaba originalmente su cabeza, la otra había impactado contra las vértebras y la última reventó su columna, provocando que su barbilla tocara limpiamente sus rodillas.

Sintiendo las heridas en su costado arder y sabiendo que no soportaría por mucho tiempo, Lincoln se puso de pie lentamente. Su resolución no había cambiado en lo absoluto, sólo se había alterado el método que planeaba usar para lograrlo.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! —Inhalando por la nariz y exhalando con la boca para intentar mantener su respiración regulada, Lincoln agarró y arrastró del brazo a Leni y con un poco más de tacto llamó a Lily—. ¿Entienden? tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible y aparentar que sólo somos víctimas buscando ayuda.

—No podemos salir Lincoln —valiéndose en sus cuarenta kilos, Lily jaló a su amigo de una de las mangas de la chamarra y aunque su simple peso no representaba un verdadero obstáculo para la fuerza de Lincoln sí logró que el albino soltara el brazo de Leni y volteara a verla.

—No voy a discutir contigo ahorita, niña ¡hay que largarnos!

— ¡No! Escúchame Lincoln, no puedes salir... ¡acabas de matar a tres policías y nadie nos creerá que eran corruptos! ¿Acaso crees que ella revelará información o evidencias que respalden esa historia? ¡Nunca se delatará!

Ante las palabras incriminatorias, Leni se limitó a encender un cigarrillo extraño, y tranquilamente se recargó al lado de la puerta mientras llenaba el ambiente con un humo que apestaba a plástico quemado.

—Bueno... técnicamente sólo maté a dos —todo lo que Lincoln quería era asegurarse que Lily estuviera a salvo, nada más le importaba; ni complacer a la deseable cabecilla de la mafia local ni conservar su propio futuro—, y todo esto lo hice para protegerte de gente mala, así que estoy casi seguro que no serán tan duros conmigo...

Sus palabras salieron apresuradas y entrecortadas entre cada resoplido, podría engañar con su tono tranquilo a cualquiera pero no podía hacer mucho por ocultar que estaba sangrando.

—Quizá tengas razón Lily... ustedes saldrán por la puerta principal, yo usaré otro camino.

— ¡NO! ¡No puedo dejarte, Lincoln, estas herido!

— ¡Ahora, tú escúchame! —Al perder el ritmo que controlaba su respiración y gritar, su pecho se contrajo involuntariamente, provocando que Lincoln sintiera como un poco de aquel dolor en su costado inmovilizaba temporalmente sus pulmones— ¡Escucha, por favor!

Lily empezó a romper en llanto mientras se aferraba a los brazos de Lincoln, provocándole más dolor y negándose a escuchar.

—Tú ya lo dijiste; juntos no saldremos bien parados de esta situación, pero si me dejas ir solo, podremos superar esto. Créeme —tomando el hermoso y pequeño rostro de la niña entre sus manos, Lincoln continuó hablando—. Tengo mucho dinero, guardé casi todo de mis trabajos previos. ¿Sí? es mucho dinero, suficiente para desaparecer del mapa por un tiempo. Estaremos juntos... no dejaré que vuelvas a estar sola.

— ¡Sólo me dices todo eso para que no me preocupe y me valla! —Aunque ya no lloraba tan estridentemente como en un principio, de los ojos de Lily seguían cayendo gruesos goterones—. Pero mientes, aquí sólo hay una salida. ¡Lincoln, no te entregues!

—No, de hecho hay una pequeña trampilla que lleva a un pasadizo debajo de la mesa —Manteniendo su expresión apática Leni se había acabado su cigarrillo. A pasos lentos se acercó a su hermana menor y con una de sus delicadas manos logró que la pequeña soltara el costado sangrante de Lincoln—. Lincoln, si sigues el estrecho pasillo saldrás unas calles lejos de aquí, justo en el callejón de la tienda de muñecas de porcelana...

— ¿Escuchaste? Estaremos bien, Lily... quiero verte crecer, tener un verdadero hogar y amigos como tú... ¡Pero primero necesito que te vayas! Por favor nena, ya vete... nos veremos en tu casa, en una hora ¿de acuerdo?

Leni empezó a andar hacía la puerta que conectaba con el comedor principal y como si le hubieran dado alguna especie de señal u orden secreta, Lily caminó llorando en silencio detrás de su hermana.

Cuando ambas rubias salieron finalmente de la sala privada y avanzaron algunos pasos por el caótico restaurante, fueron recibidas tanto por el ruido de las sirenas de las numerosas patrullas estacionadas fuera como por las fuertes manos de Lynn.

—Chicas ¿Están bien? ¿Dónde está Lincoln? —la voz de la deportista se oía extrañamente aguda, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

— ¡Yo... yo... no lo sé! ¡Lynn tengo mucho miedo! —sorprendida, Lily descubrió que ahora Leni también estaba llorando. Su rostro se veía aterrorizado y confundido, era el rostro de una mujer hermosa, inocente e ingenua que fue encerrada injustamente en el infierno.

-o-

Al voltear la mesa, apareció la trampilla que Leni había mencionado momentos antes; una delgada barrera rectangular de madera. Intentando no hacer demasiado esfuerzo y empeorar así su herida, Lincoln la empujó hacia abajo con su pie. Nada sucedió.

Volvió a intentar, esta vez ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza, y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Conforme los segundos pasaban, Lincoln creyó notar como la sensibilidad de su brazo derecho, el mismo que estaba del lado herido, disminuía y era reemplazada por un hormigueo frio. Salir de la escena del crimen era apremiante.

Ya empezando a experimentar los casi olvidados efectos del pánico y el aturdimiento a causa de la pérdida de sangre fue que intentó algo diferente; jalar en lugar de empujar. La trampilla se abrió fácilmente sin soltar siquiera un solitario rechinido, revelando unas escaleras metálicas que llevaban a un angosto pasaje bajo tierra. Lincoln descendió por el pasadizo y cerró la trampilla tras él, antes que el pequeño escuadrón de policía lograra entrar a la sala privada.

Cuando los uniformados revisaron finalmente aquel salón casi escondido al fondo del restaurante sólo encontraron un trio de cadáveres; dos de los cuales eran los agentes corruptos sobre los que les habían advertido.

Lincoln no tuvo que caminar mucho tiempo a oscuras por el pasadizo subterráneo, después de los primeros minutos encontró una escalera vertical y subió por ella, saliendo a una calleja formada por las paredes de dos edificios, estaba justo en la acera contraria al restaurante. Desembarazarse de toda esa situación sería muy sencillo, pero primero tendría que salir del oscuro callejón.

Volviendo a controlar su respiración para aparentar normalidad y no llamar la atención ni de los paramédicos ni oficiales, Lincoln ya estaba por salir del angosto pasaje cuando escuchó un disparó sordo detrás de él... un disparo que arruinaba sus planes de vivir una vida feliz junto a las Loud.

-o-

Después de la primer explosión ocasionada por el disparo que acabó con la vida del mejor amigo del difunto Lynn Sr., el restaurante simplemente se había llenado de un silencio nervioso, no fue sino hasta que pasaron los primeros seis segundos que el pánico se apoderó de todos los presentes. Lynn no se movió, pues estaba paralizada en el lugar, presa de un extraño presentimiento que le decía que su familia estaba en peligro. Después se oyeron dos nuevos disparos que contribuyeron a aumentar aún más el caos entre los comensales de la tarde, no fue sino hasta que se oyeron los últimos tres disparos que logró reaccionar y volverse consciente de su entorno. A su alrededor, los comensales y la horda de fanáticos se echaban al suelo. Algunas personas adultas cubrían con todo su cuerpo a sus hijos. Pero ella, rodeada de gente llorando y tan cerca de la puerta, se sentía como si se le hubieran congelado las piernas, presa de la incredulidad y el miedo. Igual como en su primer campeonato escolar.

Tan pronto empezaron a llegar las patrullas, llenando todo el lugar con sus ensordecedoras sirenas, una persona anónima entre la multitud empezó a gritar, provocando una verdadera estampida humana que se dirigía entre llantos y alaridos a la entrada, justo donde ella estaba parada.

Lynn apenas y alcanzó a moverse a un lado justo a tiempo para no ser envestida por la marabunta aterrada, el hombre gordo de la voz aguda no tuvo la misma suerte y fue pisoteado por al menos un centenar de personas antes de ser arrastrado junto con ellos. Recuperándose poco a poco de su sorpresa inicial, recorrió con la mirada todo el local vaciándose, fue entonces que vio a sus hermanas salir del pequeño salón que Leni reservaba para las escasas cenas familiares, e inconscientemente corrió al encuentro de las rubias.

—Chicas ¿Están bien? ¿Dónde está Lincoln? — se empezaron a humedecer sus ojos al pensar que aquel extraño había sacrificado su vida desinteresadamente para salvar a las de sus hermanas.

— ¡Yo... yo... no lo sé! ¡Lynn tengo mucho miedo! —Leni se desplomó en llanto entre los brazos de su hermana menor, se veía tan aterrada y perdida que incluso Lynn se contagió de su desesperación.

No se le hizo raro que Lily no llorara tanto como Leni, por el estado ensangrentado se sus ropas Lynn supuso que ella se había llevado la peor parte y se hallaba en shock.

Fue hasta de comprobar que sus hermanas estaban bien que escuchó la voz de dos detectives que conocía muy bien "¡Todo el mundo al suelo! ¡FBI!" y el clásico "¡Policía! ¡Quietos!". Vio que Pamela Foster, la oficial que hace tantos años encerró a su madre por un exceso de multas, corría a toda velocidad hacia ellas, tenía una mano bajo su axila para sacar fácilmente el arma de su pistolera de hombro. Leni empezó a chillar más fuerte mientras agitaba el brazo que no abrazaba a Lynn, como si quisiera llamar la atención y con ello la lastima y piedad de los inspectores y policías.

— ¡No disparen! ¡No disparen!

Cuando la rechoncha mujer se acercó al trio de hermanas extendió una de sus manos y tomó a Leni del brazo que agitaba, le dio la vuelta y la esposó con ambos brazos pegados a su espalda.

—Bueno —su voz salió despacio y llena de tensión—. Supongo que se acabó su juego... maldita rata.

Leni fue incapaz de responder, al igual que Lynn que no entendía porque estaban arrestando a su hermana.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Los que dispararon siguen en el lugar! ¡Deberían hacer algo contra ellos, no contra mi hermana!

—Creo que será mejor que se siente, Loud —añadió Foster mientras ella y Highsmith, su compañero, empezaban a llevarse a rastras a una aturdida Leni.

—Me temo que su hermana no era tan dulce ni inocente como nos hizo pensar —Intervino el hombre, con un tono más suave.

La deportista quiso volver a intervenir en favor de su inocente hermana mayor, pero mientras pensaba que decir, los uniformados empezaron a avanzar con la hermosa mujer a cuestas. Asustada por lo que le haría un despiadado interrogatorio policial a alguien tan sensible como a Leni, Lynn se apresuró a alcanzar a los que habían arrestado a su hermana. Cuando ya estaba por alcanzarlos, un nuevo grupo de policías se acercó para auxiliar a los detectives. Cuando Pamela se quedó atrás para intentar razonar con la estrella del deporte local se oyó un último disparo desde el exterior del edificio volviendo a poner a todos en estado de alerta.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! —Gritó Pamela a través de su radio—. Alguien responda ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?!

—Sospechoso abatido —le respondió la entrecortada voz de una mujer—. Tenemos al maldito hijo de puta bajo control.

A pesar que las últimas palabras habían sido dichas en español, tanto Lynn como Lily las entendieron perfectamente. Sin que nadie le pusiera especial atención, la más pequeña del clan Loud empezó a llorar sintiéndose más sola que nunca.


	14. Epilogo

Los rostros cansados y brillantes bajo la luz inclemente del sol indicaban que hacía realmente mucho calor, sin lugar a dudas era uno día poco indicado para uno de esos interminables discursos y ruedas de prensa destinados a explicar el tiroteo ocurrido hace apenas un par de días en uno de los pueblos más tranquilos y el único con la industria local floreciendo. Cuando los reporteros y demás estaban apenas peleándose por los lugares asignados. Fue entonces que el Capitán de la DEA tomó uno de los tantos micrófonos del estrado y habló, todos los presentes dejaron de gritonearse.

— ¡Aun no es momento de celebrar! —La vida había sido especialmente dura con el señor Hank Schrader, un gran agente de los primeros años del nuevo milenio, que a pesar de tener apenas cincuenta años ya era completamente calvo, con brazos musculosos y una barriga tan prodigiosamente grande que parecía un milagro que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente al estrado como para que los micrófonos ahí reunidos pudieran captar su voz—. ¡Es momento de dejar de engañarnos y abandonar las ilusiones autoimpuestas sobre tantas fortunas que surgieron de la noche a la mañana y ciertos ascensos meteóricos en nuestras instituciones! Es momento de empezar a recuperar lo que le pertenece legítimamente al pueblo americano honesto. ¡Los Estados Unidos deben entrar a una ofensiva directa contra nuestros enemigos, aquellos que se enriquecieron vendiendo veneno y mentiras a los trabajadores buenos...!

— ¡¿Acaso piensa que plagiando el tono nacionalista radical de Hitler obtendrá un mayor apoyo emocional?! Porque a mí me parece una pésima idea —Después de que aquella periodista trigueña interrumpiera el discurso de forma tan radical, todos los presentes volvieron a discutir y gritar.

En medio del caos empezaron a volar demasiadas preguntas anónimas entre los mismos reporteros—. ¿Por qué habrían de arriesgarse más vidas y sufrir de bajas innecesarias? ¡Lo único que debemos hacer es seguir evitando las zonas de mayor riesgo e ignorar a los diplomáticos conocidamente corruptos para que esos carteles se maten entre ellos!

— ¡Sí! el sueño americano y el desgaste causado por el tiempo entre sus filas están de nuestro lado, no del de las mafias rusas.

— ¡No sean tan estúpidos! —Gritó uno de los miembros de la comitilla del Capitán de la DEA—. ¿Qué planean hacer con todos esos líderes y agrupaciones nuevas? ¡Sólo se necesita que uno de los cabecillas quedé en libertad para que todo el cartel reviva e innove! ¿Cuánto tiempo les diremos a todos esos ciudadanos que viven en 'las zonas de mayor riesgo' que deben vivir con miedo?

Los gritos y las amenazas empezaron a aumentar en tono. Aquello se parecía más a uno de esos debates interminables del congreso que a una rueda de prensa común, rápidamente las cosas se empezaron a poner peor.

—Muchas de estas 'zonas de mayor riesgo' están en los barrios más lujosos —gritó enojado un reportero negro—. Quizá ese sea su justo castigo por acaparar e impedirle al resto de los americanos un verdadero desarrollo. Quizá, mientras la hegemonía blanca se encargue de los problemas que ellos mismos trajeron al país, el resto pueda triunfar al fin.

— ¿Estas proponiendo que el caos que traen las guerrillas entre pandillas y carteles, quizá a fin de cuentas, ayude a traer "justicia social" para el futuro? —La misma reportera de piel morena que habló primero que los demás saltó indignada—. Yo conozco gente que ha llegado a sentir muy poco aprecio por todos esos hombres de cuellos tatuados y manos armadas, sé de familias enteras que sufren cada mes por tener que pagarle una renta exorbitante a algún narcomenudista... ¿Cómo puedes decir que este es un problema exclusivo de los barrios ricos? No quieres justicia para el futuo, quieres venganza por tu pasado.

Antes de que el reportero negro logrará siquiera sujetar a la mujer por su flamante saco amarillo, se escuchó otra voz a través de los micrófonos. Era de la misma agente que a pesar de estar gravemente herida había conducido directamente hasta el restaurante y pedido refuerzos. Gracias a sus acciones valientes se había logrado disolver las operaciones de todos los agentes corruptos dentro de la DEA. Aquella mujer de frente amplia y piel cobriza no alzó la voz, ni siquiera pidió orden, sólo siguió hablando con un tono firme y tranquilo. A pesar de ser varios centímetros más baja que la altura promedio y tener uno de sus brazos inmovilizados por un cabestrillo y yeso, todos se quedaron callados y la escucharon atentos.

—Debo admitir que, desde un punto de vista puramente estratégico y militar, no habría razón para abusar de nuestra suerte. Hemos enfrentado a todas esas mafias y grupos delictivos hasta llegar a un empate, y eventualmente, gracias en parte a buenas decisiones, nuestras generaciones futuras podrán enfrentar esas mismas organizaciones con muy poco o ningún riesgo. Sí, es cierto que nuestras estrategias de defensa y detección de tráfico de ciertas sustancias se volverán barreras infranqueables en el futuro, ¿pero qué pasaría con el espíritu americano? —poco a poco, se limpió el sudor de la frente, tener su brazo diestro inmovilizado parecía molestarle y dificultarle mucho hasta la acción más simple—. Esos rusos, italianos y demás escoria renegada nos han quitado mucho más que simples pedazos de ciudad y seres queridos. Nos quitaron nuestra confianza como los ciudadanos del mejor país en el mundo. Estamos abatidos y destrozados y la única esperanza que nos queda es que mañana Iván, el cobrador, no llegue particularmente agresivo. ¿Ese es el legado que queremos dejarles a nuestros hijos? ¿Qué clase de país les tocará vivir? ¿Acaso serán capaces de progresar, incluso sabiendo que sus antepasados no pelearon por su futuro? ¿Qué pasará si en ese futuro llega una nueva forma de crimen organizado? ¿Nuestros descendientes los enfrentarán o se arrodillarán aceptando la derrota? Nada más por eso debemos recuperar la libertad de nuestro país. Debemos probar que sí podemos, ¡esa prueba será más grande y más gloriosa que cualquier monumento o discurso de victoria! Caminar un largo y difícil camino para recuperar nuestra dignidad, o regresar al estado de sumisión que nos ha acompañado los últimos años. Esas son las alternativas, y tenemos que escoger de inmediato.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado, ninguno de los reporteros se movió. Justo cuando el Capitán Schrader iba a decir algo más, la pantalla de la televisión se apagó.

-o-

Molesta, arrojó el control remoto al otro extremo del restaurante.

—Claro, tan típico de nosotros y nuestra mierda "americana"; tratamos de alcanzar estrellas aunque tengamos el culo sumergido en la mierda aguada que inunda el piso —Leni inclinó la cabeza y apuro todo su baso de un solo trago—. Sólo faltaba que alguno de aquellos idiotas se pusiera de pie y empezara a aplaudir lentamente... con todo y una lagrima cayendo de su mejilla... o una mierda así de película barata.

Sin que Lily le respondiera nada, Leni volvió a prepararse una "mimosa" y volvió a vaciar su baso en un instante.

La hermosa rubia había utilizado cada truco y treta que conocía para engañar a la gente y aunque no logró cambiar la atención y enfoque de los detectives a otros asuntos menos complicados, si logró evadir un arresto temprano.

—Mientras un grupo de agentes y generales cara de barril deciden el futuro de emprendedores e inversionistas legítimos como... bueno eso ya no importa en realidad. Supongo que ya no me queda nada por hacer, excepto disfrutar de esta magnífica tarde acompañada por mi hermanita...

Lily Loud no le había dirigido una sola palabra a nadie desde aquella última vez que estuvo en el restaurante de su padre, hace casi un mes de todo eso. Se había mantenido en silencio por tanto tiempo y seguramente continuaría por mucho más si no hubiera visto los objetos que su hermana mayor puso delante de ella, sobre la mesa; una planta común y un conejo de felpa arrugado y gris. Al ver ambas cosas, sus manitas apretujaron el vaso de jugo de naranja.

—Esas cosas no te pertenecen —su voz sonó impregnada de rencor y áspera por todo el tiempo en desuso — él no querría que tú tuvieras su planta y yo nunca te presté al señor conejo...

—Por favor, ambas estamos en una situación dificilísima ¿lo sabes? —añadió Leni con un tono extrañamente vulnerable—. Tendré que alejarme de todos los rostros que conocí, todo lo que llegué a amar y tú nunca podrás llorarlo. Supongo que es lo que obtenemos por nuestras malas acciones. Al menos él logró morir sin nada que lo relacionara directamente con nosotras, te mantuvo a salvo... igual a como lo hacía en vida.

Leni volvió a tomar su vaso entre sus manos, en lugar de llenarlo con el cuarto trago de la tarde, como esperaba Lily, la modista lo utilizó para quitar un poco de la tierra de la planta que tenía sobre la mesa. La Loud más pequeña no tardó en protestar.

— ¡No, no puedes acabar con lo único que me queda de él para recordarlo! —Con sus manos formando pequeños puños, Lily se puso de pie, dispuesta a proteger por cualquier medio algo tan importante para ella— ¡Te digo que dejes esa planta tranquila, o si no...!

—Estoy segura que a él no le hubiera gustado que algo malo te pasara... así que te revelaré un secreto que descubrí por error —ignorando el exabrupto de su hermana menor, Leni continuo retirando de a poco la tierra—. Aquel día, Lincoln te había dicho que tenía bastante dinero y que estaba dispuesto a compartirlo contigo... dudo mucho que lo que le importara a él fuera la planta en sí.

Después de hacer un hoyo de poco más de medio centímetro de profundidad y en la tierra húmeda de la maceta, Leni se la acercó a su hermana lentamente, cuidando no obstruir la visión hacia el interior del agujero; la vasija de plástico estaba llena de billetes de cien dólares, protegidos de la humedad de la capa de tierra por una bolsa plástica transparente.

— ¿Qué... significa esto?

—Aquí hay exactamente dos millones quinientos sesentaicinco mil quinientos noventa dólares y por lo que a mí me consta son todos tuyos —después de decir el largo número, Leni tomó una bocanada de aire y se preparó una nueva mimosa en un vaso limpio, antes de probar el líquido, continuó—. Lo que yo te sugiero que hagas, al menos hasta que puedas abrir una bolsa de inversión completamente legal en algún banco... es que tomes pequeñas cantidades cada tanto y lo uses responsablemente, que ninguna de nuestras hermanas lo descubra...

Lily dejó de ponerle atención a todas las palabras que su hermana mayor mascullaba y empezó a enfocarse más en analizar su apariencia. Parecía que Leni había envejecido en un solo par de días todos los años hasta verse casi igual de vieja que su propia madre. En sus ojos azules sólo lograba ver miedo y desesperanza.

—... digo, sigue siendo tu dinero y obviamente podrás gastarlo para divertirte o en lo que quieras... pero recuerda que estarás sola con este secreto así que quizá sea mejor actuar con discreción. Lola puede llegar a ser una verdadera perra y creo que Luna empieza a abusar de sustancias.

— ¿Estaré sola? ¡Pero tu estarás conmigo! no puedes dejarnos así sin más ¡No después de todo lo que nos has hecho!

—... ya veo como se sentía Lori cuando yo no escuchaba nada de lo que me decía y la obligaba a repetirme las cosas —con una pequeña sonrisa que no tenía nada de alegre, Leni bebió su última copa—. Quisiera haber podido pagárselo a la pobre.

— ¿Es que acaso no te importamos en lo más mínimo? —Con gruesas lágrimas de prepotencia acumulándose en los parpados, Lily estaba a punto de estallar en uno de sus ataques de ira—. Eres... eres una mujer horrible...

—Claro que soy horrible, eso no te lo niego ¿pero cómo puedes decir que no me intereso por mi familia? ¡Me voy justamente porque me importa demasiado lo que le pase a ese grupo de mujeres locas! —Leni empezó a tensarse al igual que su hermana, recuperando en parte ese toque salvaje en su voz que Lily había descubierto durante aquella reunión fallida con los agentes corruptos—. ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? Me largaré para siempre, justamente para cuidarlas. Si permanecen sin nada que las relacione conmigo podré mantenerlas a salvo de mis errores... a salvo de los policías, de mis otros competidores.

—Supongo que preferirás entonces que mantenga todo lo que sé en secreto ¿no? ¿Me amenazarás para que cumpla?

— ¡Dios! Entiende que esto lo hago para evitarles el acoso de los uniformados, acabo de explicar que... ¡No! ¿sabes qué? no te repetiré todo lo que ya había dicho, supongo que al final de cuentas no soy tan buena como Lori —sin preguntar si podía, Leni tomó el vaso de Lily, aún lleno hasta el tope con jugo de naranja, y lo bebió de una sentada—. Sólo quiero que digas la verdad... al menos en parte; di que nosotras no éramos cercanas, que no sabías los detalles de mi trabajo, que yo era una rubia tonta e ingenua, y que seguramente conseguí tanto dinero por ser una fácil... o algo así.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer con toda la evidencia que pueda incriminarte directamente a ti y a la tía Shirley?

—De eso ya se encargaron ustedes al traerme este peluche —con un gesto rápido, Leni le mostró a su hermana una pequeña costura en el costado del conejo—, todo lo que tengo que hacer es mantener al señor conejo oculto de miradas indiscretas hasta que pueda deshacerme de su contenido. Supongo que es un intercambio justo, el peluche por la planta.

-o-

— ¿Por qué le hiciste eso?

— ¿De quién me hablas, Lily?

Leni se detuvo justo a mitad de cuarto vacío, Lily seguía algunos pasos detrás

—Me refiero a la tía Shirley, digo, no era una mujer especialmente buena o dulce pero... seguía siendo familia ¿por qué la mataste?

— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Ella se había vuelto un obstáculo infranqueable para mis operaciones, nos robaba cada vez más, no pagaba sus cuotas a tiempo y sobre todo empezaba a llamar la atención de los verdaderos policías...

—Pero ella me cuidaba...

— ¿Y qué con eso? En serio no puedes pensar que ella lo había hecho por un simple impulso altruista. ¿Acaso nunca creíste que tenía otros motivos? —Con paso lento, Leni se acercó a su hermana hasta estar a su lado—. Cuando ocurrió el infarto de papá, mamá y Lori no podían hacerse cargo ni mantener a todas nuestras hermanas, así que al Estado se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de repartir a las más pequeñas entre nuestros familiares más cercanos, las gemelas se fueron con el abuelo, a Lisa y Lucy les tocó conformarse con compartir el poco espacio que la tía Ruth podía ofrecer... y Shirley, bueno, ella buscó a la niña que le daría el bono por manutención más jugoso.

—Sí, sé que lo hacía sólo por el dinero... ¿pero acaso no pensaste que si la mandabas matar yo también saldría lastimada?

—De hecho quería matar dos pájaros de un tiro ¿entiendes? —La expresión pálida de terror de Lily le borró la sonrisa a Leni—. ¡No! ¡No me refería a hacerte daño a ti! Verás, Lori y yo habíamos estado peleando con ella para te regresara con nosotras desde hace al menos cuatro años, por ese entonces yo ya era la jefa de mi propia operación de "comercio" y Lori empezaba a ganar buen dinero como abogada, teníamos suficiente dinero para reunir a toda la familia otra vez. El abuelo y Ruth se alegraron, aceptaron sin problema ceder las custodias... pero Shirley no, ella no renunciaría tan fácil a su pequeño cheque con patas.

Leni se veía perdida, tan diferente a la mujer jovial y risueña que siempre había sido que Lily se sintió tentada a ceder un poco y acercarse a su hermana para consolarla, pero antes que pudiera moverse, la modista volvió a hablar.

—Fue entonces que se me ocurrió la magnífica idea de deshacerme de todos nuestros problemas, lamentablemente esa maldita mujer pensó lo mismo que yo. La puta Shirley había preparado un par de salvavidas —con una mano, Leni agitó juguetonamente el peluche lleno de evidencia y con la otra señaló a Lily—. Cuando llegaron mis muchachos a hacerse cargo del asunto, tú estabas en el departamento en lugar de la escuela y eso lo cambió todo, perdóname...

—No... no es que no quiera hacerlo... pero esto es demasiado para digerirlo, necesitaré años para lograrlo, sí es que olvidar algo como esto es posible —Lily estaba cansada de todas esas emociones que la embargaban a cada momento de su día, lo mejor sería empezar a perdonar lo más rápido posible—. Pero creo que aún me debes un helado, quizá eso ayude un poco ¿te parece que vallamos por uno? Creo que por primera vez en mi vida estoy en posición de invitarte lo que quieras.

— ¡Oh, eso se oye genial! Creo que en la plaza acabamos de inaugurar un lugar fantástico, preparan el helado de una forma que no se chorrea al derretirse y... —Su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente junto con sus pequeños aplausos juguetones—. Pero aún tengo que encargarme de unos asuntos con los siguientes dueños de este local ¿no te molesta si vamos otro día?

—No hay problema Leni. Mejor vamos el fin de semana, así tengo más tiempo para organizar un poco mejor mis preguntas porque quiero que me enseñes a ganar tanto dinero como tú —con un poco más de paz en su alma, Lily se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Al salir, se sintió liberada en parte del peso opresivo de aquel cascarón vacío y triste que en otra época contuvo el sueño de su padre. Lo único en lo que pensaba era el sabor que pediría cuando fueran por el helado... sin saber que esa sería la última vez que vería a su hermana mayor.


	15. Verdadero epilogo

-Sí acaso eran las dos de la tarde del sábado catorce de marzo...

-Catorce de marzo del dos mil veintisiete...

-Correcto... sabía que una de ellas, Leni, administraba el restaurante que está sobre la calle de...

-Sí, es el negocio familiar-Lincoln sabía que los reporteros tienen esa peculiar costumbre de interrumpir aun cuando lo que iban a decir no era relativamente relevante o necesario, quizá fuera por querer mantener el protagonismo en las entrevistas, pero empezaba a cansarse.

La mano de Leni apretó un poco su brazo antes que uno de los oficiales le pidiera que guardara las distancias, el albino respiro un par de veces para calmarse y continuó.

-Sí... algo así... por eso habíamos acordado comer ahí. El lugar no estaba muy lleno, aun así Leni nos llevó a una pequeña sala en la parte de atrás. Desde la privacidad del pequeño saloncito sólo se oía el murmullo colectivo de las personas afuera, en el comedor principal. Estábamos haciendo simple sobremesa, esperando a que Lily regresara de la cocina y que Lynn terminara de hablar con sus seguidores cuando alguien entró por la puerta del salón. Eran dos hombres y una mujer, llevan a rastras tanto a Lily como al mesero y socio de Leni.

El reportero de rostro apático intentó volver a interrumpir pero un rápido gesto con las manos esposadas de Lincoln lo detuvo antes que pudiera abrir la boca.

-Hubo gritos, de ellos y de Leni. Yo no entendía la situación o mejor dicho: creí que era un simple robo, pensé que sólo querrían las ganancias del día y que tan pronto se las dieran estaríamos a salvo. Fue entonces que ellos mataron a Kotaro...

-El mesero y mejor amigo del difunto Lynn padre -se apresuró a complementar el reportero, provocando una pequeña risa del camarógrafo y de algunos de los oficiales de policía que los escoltaban fuera del hospital general de Royal Woods-. Disculpe las interrupciones, gajes de oficio...

-No importa, Armando -con una pequeña sonrisa de resignación, Lincoln continúo con su relato, ganándose la simpatía del reportero-. Ahí deduje que no querían sólo dinero, creí que lo mejor era enfrentarlos para proteger a mis nuevas amigas...

\- ¿Acaso aún no sabía que eran sus hermanas? -interrumpió otro reportero.

-No, supongo que me invitaron a comer justamente para decírmelo pero no tuvieron oportunidad para hacerlo por las inesperadas interrupciones -tanto Leni, con una sonrisa magnifica, junto con casi todos los presentes, se rieron por la broma de Lincoln-. En el forcejeo logré inmovilizar a uno, creo que era el líder, utilicé una pistola-taser que me regaló Lisa tan pronto llegué a Royal Woods. Logré tomar el arma del sujeto del piso y tuve la suerte de poder disparar contra otro de los asaltantes antes de que lograra desenfundar. Entonces quise huir por la salida principal junto con Leni y Lily pero estábamos tan asustados que no logramos coordinarnos a tiempo. Entre nuestros lamentos escuché entonces un grito y luego un par de explosiones. Algo me había golpeado en mi costado. Fueron golpes secos y muy fuertes. Mientras perdía el equilibrio se me escaparon del arma del monstruo ese un par de disparos más, yo caí en medio del piso ensangrentado cual piedra. Mientras ellas lograban salir por fin, yo me quedé tirado sin levantar la cabeza. Después de unos segundos sin oír otro ruido que el de la gente entrando en pánico afuera del restaurante me levanté. Descubrí que estaba solo en la habitación.

Uno de los policías escolta lo empujó algo más fuerte al salir finalmente del edificio, Lincoln tuvo que hablar un poco más fuerte y la nube de reporteros caminar más rápido para no perderse ningún detalle de la jugosa historia del momento.

-Mi cuerpo... mi mente estaban como dormidos; se trataba de un momento de negación. Tan sólo unos segundos en los que rogué que esas explosiones que escuché y esos golpes que sentí no significaran lo que yo, en ese momento, temía -pausas sutiles en su tono calmo lograron darle al relato un toque mucho más drástico-. Mientras salía, alcancé a tocarme las costillas y luego miré mis manos... ahí lo entendí: me habían disparado y me estaba desangrando.

\- ¿Cómo se siente? -volvió a interrumpir Armando Lara, el reportero insignia del noticiario del canal once.

\- ¿"Cómo se siente" qué? ¿Un disparo? Pues se siente horrible -al ver que ya estaban cerca de las patrullas, Lincoln se permitió un poco más de libertad-, es como si un caballo te pateara. Sientes el golpe. Un calor horrible te quema las entrañas... te rompe la carne... es un dolor horrible.

Y con esas palabras, una mano se posó en la nuca de Lincoln y empujo su cabeza dentro de una patrulla que arrancó al instante. Al haber perdido de momento a su presa, los reporteros cambiaron rápidamente su atención a una de las mujeres que se hallaban en la escena.

-Y... díganos señorita Leni ¿cómo descubrió que el mayor héroe en la historia de Royal Woods era su hermano?

La rubia sonrió al notar como las docenas de cámaras reunidas a su alrededor se peleaban por ganar un buen ángulo para gravarla. Acomodándose juguetonamente el pelo, ganando varios flashes por ello, Leni respondió con el mismo tono inocente e irresistible con el que apenas y evitó que levantaran cargos en su contra.

-Les diré, como que, un secretote... la verdad es que yo no sabía nadita, fue mi hermana Lisa la que descubrió que teníamos un medio hermano por parte de papá durante uno de sus experimentos -ensuciar con una mentira tal el nombre de su difunto padre no le causó problema alguno, al menos no que se notara ante las cámaras-, convencerlo de que nos viéramos no fue difícil, ustedes ya lo conocen... él es una dulzura... es...

\- ¡ES UN HEROE! -gritó una voz anónima entre la multitud y un centenar de voces, la de Leni incluida, lo corearon.

Después de esas palabras, la pantalla de la televisión de plasma explotó.

-o-

La escena de la pantalla plana explotando con un puño incrustado en el centro, provocó que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Ronalda Santiago. Hace apenas dos semanas, ella y su "compañero" habían estado en esa misma oficina para pedir un permiso de operación especial, a la mujer latina le resultaba casi imposible de creer que aquel hombre gordo y apático que los recibió en aquella ocasión fuera el mismo obeso furioso que en estos momentos hacía un berrinche frente a ella.

Hank Schrader se paseaba como una fiera rabiosa por toda su oficina maldiciendo entre dientes y dando pisotones, su brazo derecho aún tenía pegados algunos trozos de los circuitos de la televisión rota.

\- ¿¡Acaso escuchaste algo de eso, Santiago!? ¡Los imbéciles de las cámaras lo celebran como si fuera el jodido Abraham Lincoln moderno! -ladró en el oído de la mujer al parase a su lado-. ¡Sin lugar a dudas todo esto es obra de esa perra rubia! ¡¿Te has dado cuenta que los únicos que terminamos con mala fama fuimos la agencia y yo?! ¡Estamos jodidos y todo porque le disparaste al jodido Eliot en lugar de al maldito asesino anónimo! -por el temblor en sus labios parecía que iba a llorar de tan enojado-. Pudimos haber manejado sin problemas un juicio contra Stabler, teníamos todas las ventajas de haber sido ese el caso ¡mierda! cómo necesitábamos tener un culpable que enjuiciar, pero no... la señorita quería vengarse. ¡Acabaste con mi carrera por simple venganza, Santiago!

-Señor, permítame rectificar mi error, verá que la situación aún no está perdida -incomoda, Ronalda se acomodó en la pequeña silla de madera tanto como sus heridas y yeso se lo permitieron, un delgada gota de sudor escurrió por su frente-. Leni Loud está en la cuerda floja justo ahora, sólo necesitamos que estornude en un mal momento para ponerla tras las rejas de por vida, incluso en el muy improbable caso en el que no la encarcelemos, ya logramos desbaratar toda su operación ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que dure en el negocio sin hombres que hagan nada por ella en las calles?... ni que hablar de ese tal Lincoln, sí es que estuvo involucrado, como creemos, en los "accidentes" ocurridos debió apoyarse en la discreción y el sigilo para ello ¡ahora todo el mundo lo conoce! Eso vuelve inútil su forma de operar.

\- ¿Cómo crees que esa tal Leni Loud se volvió la "reina dorada del norte"? ¡La maldita armó el cartel más redituable fuera de Colombia en sólo tres años! Déjame decirte que, aunque me duela aceptarlo, ella ni se tambaleará por haber perdido a un puñado de infelices... todo lo que obtuvimos de los poco más de cuatro años de operaciones e investigaciones en secreto fue fracturar una rama ya podrida de todo el Cartel... arruinaste el fruto de cuatro fructíferos años después de uno sólo de acción encubierta.

Ronalda carraspeó sintiéndose un poco más molesta que avergonzada, sabía que a último momento había sido ella la que metió la pata, pero no creía haberlo arruinado todo o al menos no creía ser la única responsable.

Antes que pudiera volver a levantar la voz y defenderse de las acusaciones de su capitán, el hombre gordo habló con un tono un poco más controlado pero no menos histérico.

-Espero que estés consiente de que condenaste toda la operación... pero eso no significa que no puedas enmendar parte de tu error -la silla ergonómica de Schrader crujió al volver a soportar la humanidad desparramada a los costados del hombre calvo-, en unos cinco o siete meses se debe celebrar un juicio para aclarar la situación en la que se encuentra tu novio de cabello blanco; asegúrate que esta vez el bastardo no vuelva a disfrutar de la luz del sol... eso repondrá un poco la imagen de la DEA y dañará enormemente la de Leni Loud y sus mierdecillas de hermanas... sí es que lo logras quizá hasta te deje conservar tu actual puesto... pero... -con el rostro extremadamente serio, Hank sacó una galleta de uno de los cajones de su escritorio- te prometo que si lo estropeas una última vez...

La galleta explotó a escasos centímetros del rostro moreno de la agente, pequeñas migajas caían entre los dedos gruesos de su capitán que formaron un puño.

-Señor, le prometo que no le volveré a fallar.

-o-

La jueza Díaz observaba desde arriba de su estrado al pequeño grupo de personas que se habían reunido frente a ella, por el color peculiar que habían tomado sus mejillas, tan diferente al de sus ojeras, parecía estar a un pequeño empujón de caer en la furia absoluta. Era una mujer menuda, delgada y con unos risos enormes que en otra época debieron haber sido completamente dorados. Tenía sus hundidos ojos clavados en las frentes tanto del abogado representante del capitán Hank Schrader como de Ronalda Santiago, quienes estaban sentados delante de Highsmith y de Foster. Ninguno de los cuatro agentes podía evitar sentirse incómodo.

-Entonces, déjenme ver si les entendí correctamente -una de las huesudas manos de la jueza acarició el puente de su nariz-. ¿Me piden que no fije fianza alguna... aunque ustedes mismos no pueden darme un motivo concreto por el que debería negarle este derecho...? ¿Quieren que el acusado se quede en la prisión por tiempo indefinido así sin más?

Ronalda se puso de pie, se acomodó el cabestrillo un poco antes de alzar la voz.

-Señoría, este hombre mató a tiros a dos agentes de la Administración para el Control de Drogas e hirió a uno más... ¡lo hizo delante de un par de testigos, tenemos sus testimonios firmados!

\- ¿Los agentes acusados y encontrados culpables de forma póstuma por cargos que en varios Estados son castigados con pena capital...? ¡¿Se refiere a esos mismos "agentes de la Administración para el Control de Drogas"?!

-Sí, pero...

-Agentes fuertemente armados que al parecer, y según SU propia declaración firmada, tenían malas intenciones con una de las ciudadanas más notables de Royal Woods...

-Señoría, permítanos explicarle...

\- ¿Cree que el acusado, mismo que fue descrito por los vecinos cercanos al domicilio Loud como: "encantadoramente inocente" o "noble y considerado", cuyo historial penal está limpio de hasta la más mínima falta y cuyas acciones se explican de forma perfecta como "legítima defensa" supone una amenaza real para la salud y seguridad de alguien en el Estado de Michigan?

-No puedo prever sus acciones, señoría, sin embargo tengo fuertes sospechas de que...

-Oh claro, tiene fuertes sospechas... -La jueza volvió a resoplar y apoyó su frente en ambas manos.

Sentadas tras la otra mesa del recinto, la que estaba delante de la familia Loud, estaban las dos abogadas defensoras, ambas elegantemente vestidas con sus respectivos trajes azul y violeta, la compañera de Lori era lo bastante famosa, al menos en ámbito televisivo, para que cualquiera la reconociera al instante: Carol Pringrey. Lincoln estaba sentado en silencio entre ambas rubias, escuchando atentamente todo. Llevaba un uniforme naranja con el número 011 grabado con tinta negra en el pecho y en la espalda. Su cabello blanco pulcramente peinado lucía casi plateado de tan limpio y su postura apenas y se notaba desmejorada a causa de la herida que supuestamente sufría. Las abogadas habían solicitado inmediatamente su libertad por fianza tan pronto se cumplieron las condiciones necesarias. Generalmente en los casos de homicidio no se permitía que se fijaran las fianzas, pero debido a la incertidumbre que rodeaba este en caso específico y al inmenso apoyo del público y los medios en general, se había logrado presentar esa oportunidad. Una oportunidad que crecía un poco más cada vez que la jueza fruncía el ceño.

Ronalda cambió el peso de su cuerpo mientras una gruesa gota de sudor caía desde su frente directo en su yeso, el abogado representante se inclinó a la izquierda para hablarle entre susurros.

\- ¿Un hombre con un padecimiento en los riñones causado por herida de bala que no puede ser tratado como se debe en las instalaciones de ninguna prisión federal? -la voz de Díaz sonó fría.

Una pregunta que no necesitaba respuesta.

-No sé cuáles son las afecciones que puede o no puede tratar el personal de prisión -admitió Ronalda con la boca seca.

-No, claro que no sabe... -el tercer resoplido y el más grande de todos-. Ya oí suficiente mierda por un día. Es hora de acabar con esto.

Lori se levantó.

-Estamos dispuestos a aceptar una fianza considerable que garantice que nuestro cliente acuda a, literalmente, cualquier visita o juicio que se pueda celebrar en el futuro. Sólo pedimos que pueda volver a casa... con su familia, en Royal Woods.

\- ¡Objeción! -interrumpió por fin el abogado representante, quién casi no había hablado durante el juicio.

La mirada que le dirigió la jueza fue suficiente para cerrarles la boca tanto al abogado como a la agente herida.

\- ¡Claro que objetan! Sólo les falta saber por qué lo hacen. Estará reflejado en el acta. Recurran al tribunal de su preferencia. Tal vez alguno de los títeres de la DEA querrá encarcelar a un buen hombre mientras ustedes averiguan lo que sea que estén intentando averiguar. Para mí el asunto es muy simple -se volteó y sus ojillos sombríos se fijaron fijamente en Lincoln. -Señor, si fijo una fianza, quiero algo más que simple dinero. Quiero su palabra de que se presentará a este tribunal cuando se le pida.

Lori le indicó que se pusiera de pie, muy serio, Lincoln se irguió firmemente como si fuera un soldado.

-Por supuesto, señoría, siempre estaré dispuesto a volver y cumplir con lo que tenga que cumplir.

La jueza de pelo rizado esbozó una sonrisa fría de dientes delgados y relucientes, el gesto le daba aspecto de pez abismal.

-Espero que su buena disposición no cambie en el futuro... señor Loud. -dio un mazazo y volvió a hablar-. La fianza será de medio millón de dólares. Se levanta la sesión.

-Gracias señoría, será depositada de inmediato -ambas abogadas rubias hablaron al unísono.

Las palabras que le había dicho Leni antes de entrar al juicio le pegaron como un tren a la mente de Lily.

-"¿Riesgo? ¿Cuál riesgo? Lori y yo conocemos a Díaz desde hace años, sé que no querrá ser la jueza que mantiene encarcelado a un encantador ciudadano, cuya salud, supuestamente por una herida de bala, empeora con cada día sin tratamiento. ¿Entiendes? Es mala publicidad para ella, especialmente cuando logré que la imagen pública de Lincoln fuera la de un héroe que salvó muchas vidas y colapsó una red criminal de agentes corruptos. Sí, nosotras sabemos que sólo salvo dos vidas... pero nadie tiene que enterarse de eso ¿ok?"

Un ligero apretón en el hombro por parte de Lucy regresó a Lily a la sala de audiencias, los labios adornados por lápiz labial negro de la gótica sólo formaron "ve tú" sin emitir sonido alguno, Lincoln se giró para encarar al ejército de mujeres que se acercaba, aunque los guardias sólo dejaron pasar a Leni y Lily.

\- ¿Cómo estas, Lincoln? -preguntó Lily en voz baja.

-Pues me he convertido en un asesino legalmente reconocido... estoy muy bien, pequeña. De hecho es una sensación casi liberadora -Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco y con un tono de voz más fuerte habló para que todas las Loud lo escucharan-. ¿Te digo algo, Lily? He hecho algunos amigos bastante interesantes en prisión, por ejemplo hay uno que se llama Chandler... según me contó, lo acusaron por dispararle a su padre... lo descubrió acostándose con uno de sus compañeros de escuela.

Ambos amigos hicieron una mueca juguetona de asco.

-Creo, Lincoln, que tenemos una charla pendiente -interrumpió Leni-.Y aún no hemos hablado de cómo nos pagaras el dinero de la fianza... lo ideal sería reunirnos en un lugar público ¿Te parece en el restaurante familiar?

-Claro que sí... hermana mayor -contestó Lincoln, apretando la mandíbula.

Un guardia de prisión, un fornido hombre pelirrojo que parecía sacarle una cabeza completa de altura a Lincoln y que había permanecido alejado algunos pasos durante la conversación, le tocó el brazo.

-Tenemos que volver a la cárcel, Lincoln -dijo con una delicadeza casi amistosa, de un modo nada hostil recargó su manota en el hombro del albino-. Aunque creo que saldrá pronto... espero no volverlo a ver bajo las mismas condiciones.

-Yo también espero eso, Liam -con una sonrisa, Lincoln festejó la broma de su nuevo amigo-. Será fantástico empezar a vivir una vida normal.

-o-

Con asombro, que crecía con cada tarro que se vaciaba en el pequeño escenario del lugar, Lincoln y Lily se preguntaban si lo que realmente impulsaba a continuar con el espectáculo a Luna y su gente era únicamente su amor por la música y no alguna especie de hechizo vudú de Lucy... les parecía improbable que alguien que hubiera consumido tanto alcohol pudiera seguir cantando y tocando al ritmo al que ellos lo hacían.

-Sí crees que su comp-promiso con el micrófono es sorpren-ndente, prepárate para oír algo extremadamente extraordinario... Linky -la cara de Luan estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya, una sonrisa que apestaba a alcohol se formó entre eructos y continúo-. Después de tantos tragos, ninguno de ellos ha ido al bañ-ño... ¿me entiendes? n-nos van a rociar -la sonrisa se ensanchó un poco mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color rojizo- nos v-van a bañar con...

-Entonces, será mejor que nos alejamos y vallamos a un lugar más privado... antes que nos vomiten ¿no crees, Luan? -Maggie apareció entre Lincoln y la bromista sin que ninguno la notara acercarse, con un tono suave y susurrante le volvió a hablar a Luan- ¿o no te gustaría estar conmigo... a solas?

Antes que Lincoln y Lily se alejaran contrariados de la pareja y de la potencial bomba de orines, o que Luan venciera su rubor y torpeza ebria para asentir como idiota por diez minutos completos, Luna empezó a sacar espuma por la boca segundos antes de caer entre convulsiones sobre los miembros de su banda.

Sorprendentemente, y aunque estaba en el otro extremo del restaurante cuando aquello sucedió, la primera en llegar a socorrer a su hermana fue Lynn, seguida de Lana.

Antes que una de las hermanas que se habían apresurado a ayudar pudieran siquiera ponerle una mano encima, los espasmos de Luna empeoraron, las sacudidas aumentaron en intensidad... y entonces quedó quieta y con los ojos cerrados sobre el escenario.

\- ¡Llamen una ambulancia maldita sea ¿Es que no ven lo que ocurre?! -para la sorpresa de todos, ni el baterista inmenso ni ningún otro miembro de la banda movieron un musculo ante la escena. Sam, la otra guitarrista del grupo, se limitó a levantar una mano, indicándole a toda la familia que esperara un poco.

Después de los que le parecieron a Lincoln los tres segundos más largos, la castaña se levantó de golpe y volvió a cantar.

\- ¡Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa...! ¡Oom m mow mow...! -y con Luna otra vez de pie, los músicos volvieron a tocar al alocado ritmo de "Surfin' Bird"-. Lori don't you know, about the bird? Everybody knows that the bird is the word!

La banda festejó su broma con otra ronda de cervezas, la única que se rio junto con los músicos y para la sorpresa de nadie, fue Luan.

Entre las carcajadas y los abucheos, una muchacha asiática con uniforme de mesera se acercó con una sonrisa tensa y llamó a la pareja de amigos, cuyo "parentesco" recién descubrían. Lincoln, no recordaba haberla visto en su visita anterior por lo que supuso que era nueva.

-La señorita Leni quiere verlo, Lincoln. Dijo que usted ya conocía el camino -sin alterar en nada su sonrisa, la castaña se dirigió de pronto a Lily- y me pidió también que acompañara a la señorita por un helado a la cocina, ya después podrá alcanzar a sus hermanos.

-Creo que mejor acompaño a Lincoln, recuerdo lo que ocurrió la última vez que fui a la cocina por un helado -La Loud más joven se aferró al brazo de Lincoln, por pura suerte había escogido el costado sano.

-Tonterías pequeña Lily bebé -Lynn y su dúo inseparable se acercaron para consolar a Lily- es muy improbable que algo así vuelva a pasar y si sucede, nos tendrás a nosotras para protegerte ¿no es así chicas?

-Se me hace que sólo quieres alejarte de Luna y sus ebrios...

\- ¡Qué buena observadora eres, Lily! -mientras las cinco mujeres se alejaron con rumbo a la cocina, Lincoln suspiró.

La idea de estar a solas con Leni había perdido todo el encanto desde aquella última vez. Con pasos largos y constantes Lincoln llegó a la sala privada en el fondo del restaurante, sin llamar a la puerta, entró.

Adentro del pequeño saloncito se encontró a Leni y a Lisa hablando animadamente, sólo Leni hablaba en realidad pero eso no parecía importarle a la rubia, tan pronto notaron la presencia de su nuevo 'hermano', Lisa se levantó y salió murmurando un "gracias por la oportunidad".

-Hola Linky ¿disfrutas de tu fiesta de reencuentro con la familia? -Como si fuera una niña, Leni empezó a bailar aun sentada, moviendo rítmicamente su torso y brazos-. Todo esto es por ti... hermanito.

-Tú chica nueva me dijo que querías hablar conmigo, y yo también he esperado tener un momento para hacerlo. Verás no me gusta que nadie toque mis cosas -Lincoln no dejó que ni el vestido que abrazaba de forma perfecta el cuerpo perfecto de Leni ni su aire inocente lo distrajeran en lo más mínimo-. Así que antes que empieces con tu acto de inocente alma de dios, quiero preguntarte ¿dónde está mi dinero? Apenas llegué fui a buscarlo donde lo dejé y ya no está.

-Descuida, todo lo tengo yo, los dos millones sesentaicinco mil quinientos noventa dólares y las armas están en un lugar seguro, entiende que tuve que esconder tus cosas de miradas indiscretas -Leni sirvió un poco del líquido transparente de una botella con una calavera con sombrero en dos vasos pequeños y le pasó uno a Lincoln-. Tan pronto te llevaron los policías, la manada de viejas histéricas con las que vivo empezó a querer hurgar en el ático...

Leni vació su vaso.

-Ahora, ya que estamos hablando de cosas serias, te llamé aquí para volver a ofrecerte trabajo. Sé que la última vez que tuvimos esta charla hubo algunos inconvenientes, ambos logramos superarlos de buena forma pero no me dejaras mentir, que ambos necesitamos, ahora más que nunca un poco de ayuda.

-Primero me robas dinero y ahora quieres amenazarme para que te siga a todas partes de forma incondicional. No creo que eso te funcione muy seguido.

-Lincoln, los quinientos mil que te faltan corresponden al pago de tu fianza, yo me arreglé con Lori y su clon... considéralo un acto de buen fe hacia mi futuro socio.

-No acepto ser parte de esto... ni siquiera el dinero que me quitaste me convencerá de lo contrario, tu planeas obligarme y no voy a permitirlo-aunque no tenía ningún arma consigo, confiaba que el vidrio de la botella rota funcionaría lo suficientemente bien, le rajaría la garganta, abandonaría el salón por el pasadizo debajo de la mesa y nadie lo volvería a ver-. Sé que tuviste algo que ver con el "descubrimiento" de Lisa, es obvio que tuviste que manipularla de alguna forma, digo, lo único que tengo similar con alguna de ustedes son las pecas... y esas son algo bastante común.

-Y ahora que viviremos juntos debo seguir intentando convencerte... no quiero empezar con el pie izquierdo la relación con mi hermano perdido -Leni sacó de debajo de la mesa una de las pistolas de Lincoln, quitándole al pobre todas las ganas por usar una simple botella como arma-. Por favor, ve el panorama completo; ahora que todos te conocen, tu trabajo se hará imposible si continuas de la forma en la que lo has hecho hasta ahora, necesitas alguien con influencia que pueda protegerte y yo necesito más que nunca a alguien con tu experiencia y habilidad ¡por favor, mataste a nueve agentes de una agencia de elite en menos de una semana...! ¡Y sólo lograron culparte de la muerte de dos de ellos!

Leni vació su segundo vaso, contrariado, Lincoln hizo lo mismo con el suyo y casi escupe su contenido, con la lengua ardiéndole leyó la etiqueta de la botella «"Tequidka", vodka y tequila unidos de forma artesanal; vol alch 80%», preocupado, alejó la botella, nunca le había gustado emborracharse.

-Mira; mi vida ha empezado a cambiar para mejor y no estoy dispuesto a perder eso y tampoco quiero volver a la cárcel. Con una vez me bastó para quitarme la curiosidad

-Descuida -replicó Leni y sirvió otros dos vasos-. No volverás.

-No, no volveré jamás -se acabó su trago recién servido-. Escucha aún hay algunas cosas que me retienen de aceptar tu trato. Quiero que dejes a Lily fuera de tus porquerías. La pequeña debería ir a la escuela y tener una vida normal. Sí prometes cumplir con esa simple petición acepto ser tu guarura, pero querré una paga de... quinientos dólares a la semana -lo había dicho a tientas, para probar las aguas-. Supongo que tendré que encargarme de una que otra persona, no tengo problema con lastimar gente pero quiero que me paguen por ello, no lo hago por deporte.

Indeciso, Lincoln se detuvo, consiente que el brebaje de Leni le había soltado la lengua.

-Muy bien, los quinientos dólares serán para que protejas a las locas de mis hermanas, últimamente a varios de mis competidores les han entrado ganas de probar suerte... los encargos "especiales" se discutirán individualmente... pero Lily me contó que ya estás acostumbrado a esa línea de trabajo -Leni volvió a servir los vasos pero esta vez no le dio el suyo a Lincoln-, el dinero sin embargo se quedará conmigo, por motivos de seguridad debo ser yo la que maneje las cuentas, mantener la imagen pública y eso... seguirá siendo tu plata. Yo sólo la guardaré. Seré algo así como tú banco personal...sólo que mucho mejor, sin pagar comisiones y eso, además, ya sabes los bancos siempre son asaltados o se incendian y déjame decirte que nada de eso le pasa a Leni Loud...

-No me agradas, Leni. No somos amigos y sé que tampoco estamos relacionados sanguíneamente, hace años cometí el error de buscar a mi padre... y esa experiencia no me abandonará jamás. De hecho no sé cómo lograste convencer a Lisa de que te siguiera el juego, pero ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, acepto, aunque te advierto, con que me falte un solo dólar me largo.

-Bien, es bueno que aceptaras la oferta... Linky -la sonrisa de Leni volvió a aparecer en su rostro colorado, aún más magnifica que cualquiera que Lincoln le hubiera visto hasta ese momento-. ¡Genial! Ahora eres mi hombre. Un vaso más de esta maldita felicidad destilada, sellamos el trato y te llevo a mi casa.

-No creo que seguir tomando sea una buena idea... pero que daño puede hacer una más.

Ambos chocaron los vasos y bebieron.

\- ¡Espera ¿Qué dices!? -aunque odiaba admitirlo, su corazón se había acelerado al oír aquellas palabras.

-o-

Lincoln era demasiado alto como para poder enderezarse en la mayoría de las regaderas, por lo que agradecía enormemente que el de Leni fuera lo suficientemente grande. Enredándose en una toalla, salió del cuarto forrado en azulejos sin molestarse en apagar la luz.

-Te descubrí otro talento, Linky, y estoy feliz por haber sido yo la que lo hizo -Leni estaba sentada, peinándose lentamente sobre su cama de sabanas rojas-. Sabes, todas las chicas decían "Cualquier hombre enloquecería en una casa llena de mujeres pero Lincoln no, él es un caballero que nunca pensaría en esas cosas desagradables" si tan sólo te conocieran tus mañas y fijaciones...

-Por cierto ¿Tienes alguna fijación por los meseros asiáticos? -admirando la figura de su nueva jefa, Lincoln se puso sus pantalones.

-Lo dices por Sid ¿cierto? La imbécil es policía, cree que no sé para quien trabaja en realidad aunque por serte sincera ella me cae mejor que su predecesora, es una lástima que por Lori no le pueda hacer nada a la maldita -La sonrisa dulce desapareció del rostro de Leni para ser reemplazada segundos después por una completamente diferente; como si se tratara de un gato cazando un ratón-. Ellos envían agentes y policías encubiertos de forma tan regular que hasta resulta predecible cuando es que alguien tiene dos cara.

-Sí sabes para quien trabajan... ¿entonces por qué les das un trabajo tan cercano a ti?

-Mantén a los amigos cerca y a los enemigos más...


End file.
